Power From Within
by EVAN AAML
Summary: The time has come, Ash and the gang must team up with 5 mysterious heroes to save the world from a evil group of villians. But can they also save themselves, and what about Ash and Misty's hidden romance? Will they live? AAML with some surprises!
1. Notes

The time has come...after 6 months of agonizing work, I have finally finished my story, ''Power From Within''! I apologize for the lastness, I said I would have this up earlier, but many unexpected things came up, like LAZY PARTNERS, MY PARENTS SPYING, AND THUNDERSTORMS! OK I think that sums that up. I would have had this up last weekend, but I was in NYC, and what a trip that was! Seeing the empire state building, the statue of liberty, ground zero, ( I actually became teary eyed looking at it, my mom was supposed to be on one of those planes, but she was late to the airport ), and many other great sites. You would think that a person from New York would have seen it before, but NO! Anyway, I'm off topic. I am proud to present my longest and most action packed story yet!...ok actually I won't be able to do much more today other than this note page due to a family reunion, ( I KNOW I'M ALWAYS BUSY, GIVE ME A BREAK! ). I am also proud to say that 3 other great authors, AshK, ( formally Tommy Oliver Brachio Black ), Prettygirl17, ( formally Trixy14 ), and Carlos Santos, ( formally...well, himself ) are in this story. After becoming friends with these authors, I asked them all if they would want to be in this story, and luckily they all said yes! Here's a little detail on them based on my story, ( To AshK, Prettygirl17, and Carlos Santos, I apologize if they are not exactly as you wanted them to be, I had to change a few things to make them fit in to my story, but they are mostly what you asked them to be, sorry! ).

Evan- AKA EVAN AAML, power of wind, the leader, ( or so he thinks ), of the group, he is well skilled with his powers and will always use them for good. He is much like Ash when it comes to his density, ( that was a joke, laugh ), and is also a little to errigant/careless. He will do anything to help his friends, even if it means killing himself in the process.

Stephanie- AKA OC, power of water, Evan's girlfriend, she is a beautiful girl who is much like misty, besides the tomboy attitude. She is very caring and will often be helping anyone who needs it. She deeply loves Evan, although he causes trouble much like Ash.She, like Misty, is also afraid of bugs, ( you just KNOW something is going to happen about that! ).

Alexi- AKA PRETTYGIRL17, power of grass, she is probably the smartist of the group and is often underestimated by her opponents, their loss. She also has a ''minor'' temper problem and often losses control of herself when in a certain predicament, like Brock continuosly flirting with her. She also has the amazing ability to heal herself and her friends, which comes in handy when dealing with their enemies.

Carlo- AKA CARLOS SANTOS, power of fire, a great person to have as an ally, he will give a fight his all, even if it means going over the limit. He is a great Pokemon trianer and fighter, but tends to lose himself when someone mocks his talent. A great leader although he lets Evan lead the group, he will work well with anyone he is pared with.

Steven- AKA ASHK, power of ground, the biggest guy in the group, he is probably the toughest guy you will ever meet. With a sense if humor, he tries to make even the thoughest times look better than they appear. Although he knows his limits, he often goes overboard like Carlo. He also gets along with everyone in the group, and tries to help Brock not get himself killed by Alexi!

I know you must be disappointed by the notes instead of the story it'self, but I need this listed, and plus I have limited time anyways. Here is a list of the bad guys our heroes will face, including my brother!, ( in real life, not in the story ).

Freezer- AKA OC ( Vannesa ), power of ice, she is as cold as her powers. Relentless, she will do anything to get her way, violence or not. She may be the weakest of the bad guys, but you better not tell her that, she will freeze you solid! She also has a bit of a temper and is easily angered, especially when you call her by her real name!

Spark- AKA OC ( Norman ), power of lightning, he thinks he is the toughest guy their is, which often gets him in trouble by his supperiors. Aggresive and revengeful, he is not a person you would want to meet in a dark ally. His brother Boomer and him are a deadly tag-team and must be stopped!

Boomer- AKA OC ( Robert ), power of thunder, with his brother spark, he is a deadly tag-team. often misjudged, he is known for using his sound-waves for stopping his opponents in their tracks while his brother finishes them off. Another person with a temper, he is not a villian you want mad, your life may depend upon it!

Poison- AKA CONNOR, power of poison, the second in command of the bad guys, he is relentless and persistent, ( and my brother! ). Known as the most repectful bad-guy, he is the only bad guy who will not hit you from behind or attack when your down, but don't let that fool you, he is still dangerous and will kill you in a instant!

Shadow- AKA OC ( ????? ), power of shadows, he is unknown in stature or being, our heroes don't even know if he is human! The most evil person you will ever meet, he is the most dangerous and deadliest person on the block, and he isn't afraid to show it. Watch out!

And of coarse, their are my favorite characters of all, Ash and his friends, ( and Team Rocket ). This promises to be a action-packed comedy romance with suspense and violence...WOW THAT'S A BIG MOVIE! But I must warn you readers, this is the most violent story I have written, their will be blood, their will be pain, and their will be death. If you do not like storie like this, please read another one, ( like some of my other works! ), but I promise you, if you are brave enough, this is a great story! I once again apologize for the wait, for the minor changes in personalities for the author's characters, and for anything else you might find offensive. I promise to try to update this as much as I can and I promise to try to finish this story this week...IF MORE THINGS DON'T COME UP! Anyway, for now, be patient, but soon, you should be prepeared!...AM I GOOD AT BEING A NARRATOR OR WHAT!? I AM THE MAN!, ( sees everyone looking at him, sweatdropping ), OK, I think I should leave now, please enjoy this little note page, and be ready for the story, coming soon! DUM DUM DUM!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml -EVAN AAML


	2. New and Old friends alike

OK, sorry if anything troublesome happens, it's been awhile since I made a story, I seem to be a little sloppy. But none the less, here is my first chapter! Another little note, I have thought it over and I will be trying some new tricks to my writing. Such as finishing a chapter before uploading it instead of continuing it, ( if I can remember how ), and also, many people have complained because my stories are too hard to read due to the bunched up paragraphs, so I will try to separate them by characters talking. Hope that makes some improvements!

-EVAN AAML

''We join our heroes Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu on their way to visit an old friend, little do they know, this visit will turn into their greatist journey yet...''

''Alright! We're almost at Cerulean City! In about another hour, we'll be at the Cerulean Gym!'', Ash said as he looked at Cerulean City from atop a large hill. His closest friend, Pikachu, was on his left shoulder looking at the not so distant Cerulean City with him. Ash and his friends Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu had recently returned from their journey in Hoenn. After May had competed in the Grand Festival and Ash had competed in the Hoenn League, they had decided to go to Kanto to relax and visit Ash and Brock's family and friends. After making their way through Pallet Town and Pewter City, they had decided to visit their close friend Misty in Cerulean City. ''Hey Brock, do you think she will remember us?'', Ash asked Brock. Brock looked at him and answered.

''Yeah I'm sure she'd remember us, why would she forget?'', Brock asked Ash. May, who had been listening in on the conversation smiled.

''Of coarse she would, why would she forget such an important person in her life?'', May said smiling. Ash was clueless as to why May said that, as was Max since he wasn't paying attention, Brock however got what May meant and started to giggle.

''Misty...important person in her life!...'', Brock said trying to surpress his laughter. Ash got annoyed at Brock's laughter towards him.

''I don't get it, what's so funny!?'', Ash asked annoyed. May was to busy giggling so Brock answered.

''Misty wouldn't forget someone like you because...of your secret crush on each other!'', Brock said. Him and May were now laughing uncontrolibly. At the reply he recieved from Brock, Ash started to blush emensfully. Pikachu, however joined Brock and May in the laughter.

''I don't like her like that! She's a girl and she's a friend, but she's not my girlfriend!'', Ash protested, still blushing. By now, Brock, May, and Pikachu were rolling on the ground in laughter. May then looked up with tears in her eyes and notticed that Max was missing. She stood up and looked around, not notticing him.

''Max!?'', May yelled. Brock and Pikachu stood up after hearing May yell.

''Down here!'', Max yelled back. Everyone looked and notticed him ahead of everyone.

''Max! Wait up!'', everyone yelled. They then ran towards him and Cerulean City. Although the trip to Cerulean City took about an hour, like Ash said, it seemed much longer due to the continuous rambling about Ash and Misty. When they had finally reached the gym, Ash had run in to quickly see Misty and escape from Brock and May's theories of his ''crush''. Upon running inside the gym, he notticed Violet and Lily, who were inside of a type of ticket booth, probably to use the loudspeakers if more trainers arrived.

''Hey Lily, Violet!'', Ash said. Lily and Violet turned and notticed Ash.

''Hey Ash!'', Violet and Lily said cheerfully.

''I take it your, like, here to see Misty?'', Violet asked. Ash nodded.

''She's over by the pool with Daisy'', Lily said.

''OK thanks!'', Ash said. He then walked down towards where the pool was. While he headed down there, Lily and Violet looked at each other and smiled. Meanwhile, Ash had just reached the pool area. he glanced around and notticed Misty and Daisy mopping the floor. ''Misty!'', Ash yelled cheerfully, excited to see Misty's reaction when she saw him. Misty, hearing her name, turned around and notticed Ash waving and smiling at her. Misty smiled, dropped her mop, and ran to Ash.

''ASH!'', Misty yelled while running. She then ran into Ash for a hug, which Ash quickly returned. ''It's so great to see you!'', Misty said sincerely. Ash smiled.

''So I take it that means you missed me?'', Ash asked. Misty giggled.

''Yes I missed you! Your mom said that you were back from Hoenn and that you were going to visit, so I was waiting'', Misty explained. By this time, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu had made it to the pool. Max was pulling Brock's ear, so it was aparent that he was flirting with Violet and Lily. They then looked around and notticed Ash and Misty still hugging. May and Max started to giggle.

''Well it looks like someone sure missed somebody'', Brock said pointing to Ash and Misty.Ash and Misty looked at each other and quickly pulled away, blushing madly. This only caused more laughter. Pikachu then ran towards Misty.

''Pikachupi!'', Pikachu said as he jumped into Misty's arms. Misty hugged Pikachu and giggled.

''It's nice to see you too Pikachu!'', Misty said. Daisy, who had been watching everything from where she was mopping, walked over to everyone.

''Well it's nice to see you all again!'', Daisy said. ''It's nice to see you too Daisy'', Ash said. Brock however ran up to her and held her hands.

''Oh Daisy, my dear, it has been much to long! I say we catch up over a nice dinner and...'', Before Brock could finish, Misty grabbed his ear and started to pull him away.

''It's bad enough you do this, but not to my sisters!'', Misty said pulling him away. As everyone laughed at Brock's misfortune, Daisy walked up to Ash.

''So Ash, what do you, like, plan on doing here in Cerulean?'', Daisy asked. Ash stopped laughing at Brock and thought for a moment.

''Well, I'm not sure, the only reason we came here was to visit Misty...'', Ash said. Misty blushed at hearing this, but no one notticed. Daisy then squeezed Ash's cheeks.

''Aww, isn't that cute! You coming here only to visit my little sister! It's nice to know that there's someone who deeply cares for her!'', Daisy said. Ash started to blush, hesitent to argue with her since she was a adult. Misty however, felt differently.

''Daisy! Your embarrasing enough! Cut it out!'', Misty yelled blushing. She then pushed Daisy out of the pool area and into another room. As she walked back, Ash wondered something.

''So Misty, what do you want to do?'', Ash asked. Misty thought for a moment and then came up with something.

''How about we all go to the park, we can have a picnic or something, ( sounds familiar? )'', Misty suggested. Everyone nodded and smiled.

''Sounds good! Let's go!'', Ash said. So, with Brock's help, Misty made a little basket of food. Ash of coarse, got in the way multiple times and earned a few smacks with a mallet. May and Max joined Pikachu with playing with all of the Water Pokemon in the pool. After about a half an hour or so, everyone was ready. Misty said goodbye to her sisters, ( as did Brock, who was pulled back by both Max and Misty ), and they were off. Misty had mentioned that the quickest way to get to the park was to take the city bus, so they all headed to where the bus picks up the riders. On the way there, Misty talked about what has happened since they last met. Since most of her conversations were directed towards Ash, most of the walk was spent laughing between Brock, May, and Max. After turning a corner, they all reached a huge plaza. from a distance, they could see the bus at the stop. They immediatly started to run to it. When they were halfway there, the bus doors closed, which made Misty panic.

''If we miss that bus, it'll be hours before we reach the park!'', Misty yelled. With that said, Ash quickly gained speed and ran ahead of everyone.

''Stop the bus!'', Ash yelled. Pikachu was holding onto Ash's hooded jacket for dear life as he ran. When the bus started to move, Ash picked up speed. Inside the bus, someone saw Ash running and pulled the emergency stop switch. The bus immediatly stopped and it's doors opened. When they did, Ash dove through the air and landed inside the bus, unfortunately, he stopped by hitting his head on the metal wall of the bus's interior. Everyone on the bus laughed as the person who stopped the bus helped him up.

''Well that was some landing huh mate'', the boy said lifting him up. As he did, Misty and the others reached the bus.

''Ash! Are you alright!?'', Misty asked worried. Ash smiled and gave her a thumb's up.

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks to this guy'', Ash said referring to the man who was helping him up. The bus's doors then closed and the bus started to move. As Ash and the gang looked around the bus, they notticed only a few people were on. A mother with a little boy and girl with a Pichu, two people in the back who's heads were burried behind a newspaper with a Meowth next to them, wearing a collar and leash, and 4 other kids who seemed to be friends with the boy who helped Ash.

''Your lucky you made it, this is the last bus'', the boy said. Ash and the gang sighed in relief knowing that they made it.

''Thank you for stopping the bus'', May said bowing in thanks.

''No problem...oh my apologies, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Evan, this is my girlfriend Stephanie, and my friends Carlo, Steven, and Alexi'', Evan said introducing his friends. Evan was about 6ft tall and weighed about 150 pounds with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue zip up jacket with a white t-shirt under it, jeans, sneakers, and a cap. His girlfriend Stephanie was slightly shorter than Evan and was probably 125 pounds with long, dark hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a skirt and sneakers. Carlo was about the same height as Stephanie but weighed about 150-175 pounds with dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, jeans, and sneakers. Steven was the biggest of the 5, being about 6'2ft tall and weighing about 180 pounds with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a burnt orange t-shirt with a camoflauged colored vest, jeans, sneakers, and a cap. Alexi was the smallest, being about 5'1ft tall and weighing about 120 pounds with brown and red hair with a few french braids and dark green eyes. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt with a white jacket over it, short jean shorts, and sneakers. Everyone seemd to be the same age as Ash and the gang, but most likely slightly older, ( I KNOW, I'M NOT GOOD AT CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, I APOLOGIZE TO THE AUTHORS IN THIS STORY, I'M NOT GOOD AT CLOTHES! ), Ash shook Evan's hand.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Ash, this is Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu'', Ash said. Everyone shook each other's hands, but Brock immediatly ran to Alexi and held her hands.

''Alexi, there comes a time and place where two destined lovers meet for the first time and today is out lucky day!'', Brock said lovingly Alexi seemed confused as Misty grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him away.

''We just met them, we don't need you scaring them off!'', Misty warned Brock. Everyone, ( except Brock ), laughed.

''So Ash, where are you guys heading?'', Evan asked.

''We were going to the park for a picnic'', Ash explained.

''Hey, what a coincidence, ( I REMEMBERED HOW TO SPELL IT THAT TIME! YEY! ), we were going to do the same!'', Evan said He then pointed to Steven, who lifted up a picnic basket for them to see.

''Would you like to join us?'', Alexi asked.

''Yeah, that would be great!'', everyone said. For the remainder of the trip, they talked about pretty much everything, from where they live to what Pokemon they have. Towards the end of the trip, Carlo and Steven walked up to Ash and Misty.

''Excuse me for asking, buy how long have you two been dating?'', Carlo asked Ash and Misty.

''Dating?'', Ash asked confused. Carlo and Steven gave them quizical looks.

''Aren't you two boyfriend and girlfriend?'', Steven asked. Both Ash and Misty blushed emesfully.

''I would never date him/her!'', both Ash and Misty said together. Brock, Max, Evan, Stephanie, Carlo, and Steven all laughed while May whispered why Ash and Misty reacted that way in Alexi's ear. She smiled at the theory.

''Sorry, we just figured since you two are always close to each other and you look cute together'', Stephanie said. Evan laughed.

''Yeah, reminds me of some other couple I know'', Evan said looking at Stephanie, she nodded.

''How did you two meet anyway?'', May asked. Evan fell backwards into the bus seat, next to Stephanie.

''It's a long story, you wouldn't want to hear it'', Evan said. Everyone diasgreed.

''Come on, please?'', Max begged. Evan eventually gave in.

''Oh...alright'', Evan said. Carlo looked up to the ceiling.

''Here we go'', Carlo said sarcastically. Evan gave him a scowl and he laughed. Evan then cleared his throat and continued.

''Well you see, a few years back, I was traveling around the world, collecting badges and Pokemon. On one of these days, I stumbled across a Primeape and tried to catch it. Unfortunately, not only did the Primeape get away, but it called some of it's friends and and decided to chase me. So typically, I ran. Luckily, I ran into Stephanie and I...uh...helped myself to her bike...which naturally was destroyed eventually, so she swore to follow me until I paid for it back'', Evan said.

''Hmm, what a coincidence, ( I REMEMBERED AGAIN! ), Misty said eyeing Ash.

''Yeah, it seems every girl Ash runs into gets their bike destroyed'', May said doing the same to Ash. Ash put his hand behind his head and smiled, sweatdropping as he did so.

''What about your other friends, how did you meet them?'', Max asked.

''Well, maybe about a month after I met Stephanie, me and her were walking past a little villiage, bent on getting to our destination when we heard a yell. We turned to the entrace of the villiage and notticed Alexi chasing Steven with a mallet. Steven quickly ran to us and begged that we help him. So I tried to get Alexi away from him, and when she exacted her revenge by hitting me AND Steven in the air, we became friends and the two of them followed us'', Evan explained.

''I went through the villiage for a rest stop and I ran into Alexi. We talked and for some reason, I made fun of her and she got angry and that's when she pulled out her mallet, so I ran out of the villiage and into Evan and Stephanie'', Steven explained.

''And as for Carlo, about 3 months after we met Steven and Alexi, we were at a Pokemon Center, taking a rest when a t.v news report came on the t.v and said that Carlo, who is a famous trainer, would be in the area, so naturally, I was excited and wanted to battle him. We looked everywhere, trying to find him, but couldn't find him anywhere. When we were about to give up, we heard noises from the woods next to the town. We investigated and saw Carlo training with his Pokemon. We ran up to him and I asked to battle, and he agreed. So we battled, and after the battle, he asked if he could come along with us, and here we are years later!'', Evan said.

''Who won between you and Carlo?'', Max asked. Evan sweatdropped and scratched his forhead.

''Well, I better not say, secret stuff you understand'', Evan said. Behind Evan, Carlo smiled and pointed to himself. The group silently laughed. By this time, the two people with the newspapers and Meowth at the end of the bus slightly moved their papers to spy on Ash and the gang. These two people were none other than Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

''Well I see the twerps went to see their twerpete friend'', Jessie said. James nodded.

''And it looks like they all have new friends'', James said.

''Well I say we's stay clear of them, you know that whenever they find new friends, they squash us!'', Meowth warned. Jessie and James however didn't seemed worried.

''Oh don't worry Meowth, we have a fail-proof plan'', James said.

Something that will not only stop the twerps, but allow us to take all of their Pokemon!'', Jessie said. Meowth slumped in his seat and looked disappointed.

''It's probably another stupid robot or something'', Meowth said. Meanwhile, the bus had finally reached it's destination. Ash and the gang all got off the bus and, with their new friends, left to find a spot to eat. Close behind them was Team Rocket. Shortly after, everyone found a spot and sat down to start eating.

Alright, first chapter done! And you all thought that you wouldn't see a new chapter in awhile! Ha! Anyway, I hope that you all like what's here so far, and don't worry, the action and adventure is soon to come, please stay and watch! I also would like to apologize if you had to see the chapter being either the notes page I wrote on the previous chapter, or a little note, I forgot a little bit on the submitting of a story, so give me a break. This may happen from time to time, so I apologize again. And I especially hope that AshK, Carlos Santos, and Prettygirl17 like this story, after all, they are in it. See you in the next chapter!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	3. Secrets Uncovered

OK, this is my third chapter, I am making sure that it is better than my other stories, and so far, it's popularity is amazing! I am astounded! The only problem I am having is making the chapters not copy the ones before them, darn it! Anyway, I hope you like this one! This one explains the plot of the story...or does it?

-EVAN AAML

After awhile, the food was mostly gone, they all decided to get on to a conversation.

''So Ash, you just finished the Hoenn League?'', Carlo asked.

''Yeah, best 8'', Ash replied. Max, hearing this, butted in.

''Of coarse it wasn't the top 4, he could have done alot better'', Max stated. Carlo and Misty laughed. Meanwhile, May and Alexi were talking about Pokemon Contests and their coordinators, ( especially Drew ). Just then, Brock had decided to try his luck again.

''Why are you talking about Drew when you should be talking about me!?'', Brock said. Alexi tried to stay calm, but eventually lost it and pounded Brock in the face, causing him to fly in the air.

''Wow, good hit Alexi!'', May said impressed. Alexi however seemed worried.

''Oh no, I have a bit of a temper and I try to keep it in check, but it doesn't always work'', Alexi said worridly. May patted her on the back.

''Don't worry, me and Misty do the samething'', May reasured her. Meanwhile, Brock was finally falling back down towards Steven and Pikachu. They both looked up and notticed him, side stepped, and watched as Brock landed on his head in the ground. Steven then looked at Pikachu, who had just finished a bottle of ketchup.

''Uh...more...ketchup Pikachu?'', Steven asked offering him more, Pikachu smiled.

''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said. After this happened, Evan stood up to stretch.

''Well we're done here, how about we...'', Evan said. Before he could finish, an explosion was heard deeper in the park and people started to flee away from it.

''What was that!?'', Misty asked shocked.

''I don't know, but I'm going to find out, come on!'', Ash said to his friends. They nodded.

''Ash, let us come too, you can use the help'', Evan said.

''Of coarse, the more the merrier!'', Ash said. So the 11 of them, ( Including Pikachu ), ran off to where the explosions were occuring. Team Rocket, who was spying on them through the bushes, watched.

''What are they doing?'', James asked.

''The're headin towards da explosions!'', Meowth said.

''Let's follow them!'', Jessie said to James and Meowth.

''Right!'', James and Meowth said. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang reached where the explosions occured. As they looked around, they notticed people running away and burnt benches, trees, and other things all around. They then notticed 3 people about their age with Pokemon surrounding a little girl. One of these kids was a girl with a Jynx wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She had blue hair and eyes as well. Another kid was a boy with a Electabuzz wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket over it, jeans and sneakers. He had blond, spiky hair and brown eyes. The last kid was another boy with an Exploud wearing a black shirt and vest, jeans, and sneakers. He had black hair and brown eyes. All 3 of them wore finger-less gloves, ( like Ash's ), with a weird logo on them.

''Who are they!?'', Ash asked shocked. He notticed Evan, Stephanie, Carlo, Steven, and Alexi prepare for battle.

''We know them, the're dangerous, we have to stop them'', Stephanie said.

''Right!'', everyone said. Meanwhile, the 3 kids were threatening the little girl, who was holding onto a Azurill.

''You know little girl, it's dangerous to be here, someone could get hurt!'', the blond boy said mockingly. The little girl and her Azurill were scared.

''Please, just let us go!'', the little girl pleaded. The 3 of them laughed.

''Isn't that cute, the girl is begging!'', the blue haired girl said.

''He, hey bro, show this little girl what we do to beggers!'', the other boy said. During this, everyone quickly released a Pokemon. Ash sent out Pikachu, Misty tried to send out Starmie, but Psyduck came out instead, Brock sent out his Forretress, May sent out her Combusken, Evan his Pidgeot, Stephanie her Vaporean, Carlo his Dragonair, Steven his Golem, and Alexi her Roselia. At this point, the blond haired boy told his Electabuzz to use Thunder on the little girl. Before the Electabuzz attacked, Evan called the boy out.

''Spark!'', Evan yelled. Spark, the blond haired boy, didn't think of who could have said his name and simply turned around.

''What!?'', Spark yelled. As soon as he turned around and yelled this, Evan's Pidgeot flew towards him and used Wing Attack on him. This caused him to fly into his Electabuzz, fly through the air, and land by hitting a tree.

''How dare you attack a little girl!'', Steven yelled. Spark then regained his composture and stood up with his Electabuzz.

''Heh, well if it isn't the heroes, and I see you brought some friends, now then..FOR INTERUPTING US, THE LITTLE GIRL SUFFERS!'', Spark yelled. He then pointed to the little girl, but then notticed Misty talking to her.

''It's OK, your going to be fine'', Misty told the little girl.

''Oh I highly doubt that...Electabuzz, Thunder on the both of them!'', Spark yelled. His Electabuzz then powered up for the Thunder and fired it at Misty and the little girl. Misty quickly covered the little girl and prepared for the attack. Suddenly, right before the attack hit, another Thunder attack collided with Electabuzz's and the attacks exploded in mid-air. Spark became angry and looked to see where the attacks came from. There, he saw Ash and Pikachu, both of them staring them down.

''HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MISTY AND THAT LITTLE GIRL, WHAT KIND OD SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU!?'', Ash yelled. Sprak and the two other people then faced everyone as Misty brought the little girl to where everyone was, out of harm's way.

''We're the kind of sick people who get annoyed by pests getting in our way. Freezer, Boomer, let's take care of them!'', Spark told the boy and girl next to him. They and their Pokemon then charged towards them. Ash and the gang then prepared for battle. Ash, Pikachu, Evan, Pidgeot, Misty, and Psyduck took on Spark; Carlo, Dragonair, May, Combusken, Steven, and Golem took on Freezer; and Brock, Forretress, Alexi, Roselia, Stephanie, and Vaporeon took on Boomer. ''Electabuzz, Thunder Shock!'', Spark ordered

''Pikachu, Thunder Shock too!'',Ash yelled. Both of the electric attacks collided, both of them making a stand-off. Evan's Pidgeot then used Arial Ace and hit Electabuzz which caused him to lose his balance. Misty then had Psyduck try to do Confusion, which of coarse didn't work. Electabuzz then laughed and started punching Psyduck...in the head. Eventually, Psyduck's headach reached it's maximum and it launched it's Confusion, which made Electabuzz fly.

''Hey! 3 on 1 isn't fair!'', Spark yelled. Evan laughed.

''The rules were gone when you tried to attack everyone'', Evan said. Spark then stepped back.

''Well then in that case'', Spark said. He then pulled out 2 more Pokeballs and threw them in the air. They opened up and a Magnetron and Voltorb appeared. The 2 new Pokemon and Electabuzz then attacked. Meanwhile, Freezer's Jynx was being attacked by May's Combusken and Carlo's Dragonair.

''Ergh...Jynx use Ice Punch!'', Freezer commanded. Jynx then tried to punch Combusken and Dragonair. Combusken dodged, but Dragonair was hit, causing it to freeze.

''Ah, Dragonair!'', Carlo yelled. While May's Combusken tried to melt the ice surrounding Dragonair, Steven and Golem stepped in.

''Golem, Earthquake!'', Steven yelled. Golem then jumped in the air and slammed down onto the ground. This caused the ground to shake and split open, making Jynx fall into the crevace. Freezer also started to shake and was about to fall in before she jumped out of the way.

''You know, it's rude to attack a lady'', Freezer said.

''Well if I was attacking one, then I'd stop'', Steven said. This made Freezer angry. During this, Boomer's Exploud was tackled by Brock's Forretress and then hit by a Hydro Pump from Stephanie's Vaporeon. The Exploud flew back and landed on his feet.

''Exploud, Hypervoice!'', Boomer yelled. Exploud then opened his mouth and fired waves of loud noise at the Pokemon and their trainers. Alexi, who was covering her ears, looked at her Roselia.

''Roselia...Solar Beam!'', Alexi said through the loud noise. Her Roselia then gained power from the sun and fired it's Solar Beam through the waves of the Hypervoice attack and having it hit Exploud, causing him to fly into Boomer. After this happened, Freezer jumped backwards next to Boomer after returning her Jynx.

''This isn't looking good!'', Freezer said to Boomer.

''I know, we need a different strategy!'', Boomer said returning his Exploud. At this time, Spark had returned his Pokemon but was hit by Water Gun by Misty's Psyduck, ( I know, he isn't smart enough, let's just say he learned it ), which caused him to fly in the air and land right in front of Freezer and Boomer.

''What should we do? We need to attack!'', Freezer said while Boomer held up Spark.

''The boss isn't going to like us breaking the sacred laws'', Boomer warned. He then let Spark stand by himself, who faced everyone, particularly Misty.

''I say...screw the sacred laws!'', Spark yelled. he then held both of his hands out towards Misty, in front of him. ''Zap Cannon!'', Spark yelled. Suddenly, a ball of electricity flew towards Misty. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and all of their Pokemon couldn't believe their eyes.

''What the!?...Misty, Lookout!'', Ash yelled. He then pushed Misty out of the path of the Zap Cannon. Ash looked towards the upcoming Zap Cannon just in time to see the attack hit him. ''Ergh!'', he yelled as the Zap Cannon hot him and exploded. This made Ash fly backwards several feet before landing on the ground.

''ASH!'', everyone yelled. Misty, Alexi, and Max ran to Ash while everyone else stood guard.

''Ash! Are you alright?...Oh please be OK!'', Misty said to Ash. Max and Alexi knelt down next to Ash.

''Is he...is he...?'', Max asked scared. Misty was nearly in tears.

''Here, let me have a look'', Alexi said. Misty and Max looked confused.

''Are you a doctor?'', Misty asked. Alexi smiled.

''Sort of'', Alexi answered. She then placed her hand where the wound was on Ash. ''Natural Cure!'', she said. A greenish light then came from her hands and covered Ash. Misty and Max couldn't believe their eyes. Meanwhile, Brock and May looked at Spark, and then Alexi, and then back to Spark in amazment and shock.

''Guys, return your Pokemon, it's too dangerous for them!'', Steven said. Everyone was still shocked, but did as they were told. Carlo then walked up to Evan.

''Now what?'', Carlo asked. Evan gritted his teeth in anger.

''Well they broke the sacred laws...so that means we can too!'', Evan said. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared. The wind grew worse and worse until it was almost enough to blow everyone away. Evan then started to levitate in the air where the wind was the strongest. ''Let's go!'', Evan yelled. He then flew towards Spark and tackled him. Both Boomer and Freezer turned around and saw the two of them fight. Suddenly, a fireball hit Freezer in the back and made her crash into a tree. Boomer then turned around and notticed Steven in his face. Steven smiled and then stompped on the ground, making the ground around Boomer disappear. Boomer then fell into the hole. Meanwhile, Carlo ran up to Freezer, who was just getting up. Freezer quickly notticed Carlo and held out her hand.

''Ice Beam!'', Freezer yelled. She then fired a Ice Beam attack at Carlo. He quickly stopped running andheld out his hands.

''Heatwave!'', Carlo yelled. A sudden heatwave appeared ans was launched by Carlo into the Ice Beam, which quickly overcame it and hit Freezer. Steven, who was watching, laughed.

''Hey carlo, your going easy on her!'', Steven said. While his back was turned, Boomer jumped out of the hole and was about to attack Steven when a ball made of water hit him. Steven quickly turned around and saw Stephanie form another water ball in her hand. ''Thanks'', Steven said as though as he was unimpressed. Stephanie stuck her tongue out in reply. She the threw her water ball at Boomer, like a Pokeball. This time however, Boomer dodged the attack by jumping in the air. He the took in some air and prepared to fire it.

''Super Sonic!'', Boomer yelled. he then fired and a loud noise surrounded Steven and Stephanie. While they covered their ears, Steven looked up at Boomer.

''I've had it with his big mouth!'', Steven said. He then held his fist up in the air. ''Earth Shatter!'', he yelled. He then pounded his fist to the ground, which caused rocks of all shapes and sizes to break from the Earth and fly into Boomer, which stopped the attack. As Boomer landed on the ground, Steven faced Stephanie.

''Thanks'', Stephanie said the same way Steven said before. Meanwhile, Evan and Spark were dodging each other's attacks. Spark then prepared to fire another Zap Cannon when Eavn suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind. He then reappeared right beside Spark with his head looking down and his right hand held out towards Spark.

''Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. Air then gathered in front of Evan's hand and was forced out into Spark. Spark quickly held his arms up to cover his face as he was pushed back several feet. When he stopped moving, he lowered his arms and looked angrily at Evan.

''Argh! I hate that attack! That's it, I'm going to fry you like the little ant that you are!'', Spark yelled as he raised one arm up to the air and one towards Evan. Thunder clouds then appeared and lightning shot down into Spark's hand, which was transfered to the hand facing Evan. ''Thunder!'', Spark yelled. He then fired the electricity at Evan. Suddenly, Pikachu ran in front of Evan.

''Pikachu, Thunder!'', a voice yelled out. Pikachu then fired a Thunder attack at the opposing attack and they collided. Evan looked and notticed Ash standing beside him, Alexi had finished healing him. ''Let me take care of him, Pikachu, show him what your made of, don't give up!'', Ash yelled. Both Pikachu and Spark's Thunder attacks were pushing each other in the air until Pikachu's Thunder overcame Spark's and the attack hit him. After the attack finished, Spark fell to his knees.

''Well...your Pikachu has alot of juice...I'll just have to'', before Spark could finish, a Water Gun attack hit him, which caused him to fly into Boomer, and then Freezer. When they landed in a pile, Evan and Ash turned around to where the attack came from, expecting Stephanie or Misty, but instead the little girl, holding her Azurill tightly and smiling. Evan and Ash laughed. While they laughed, Spark, Boomer, and Freezer stood up, angry. ''Why you little brat!'', Spark said. He, Boomer, and Freezer then prepared to launch an attack at the little girl, when Ash and the whole gang surrounded her, facing them. All 3 of them quickly stopped.

''W,we can't take all 10 of them'', Boomer said.

''I know, we'll have to retreat, Freezer!'', Spark said.

''Right!'', Freezer said. She then moved her arms and a short blizzard appeared. When it finished, the three of them were gone. Everyone turned around to face Ash and the gang.

''Well...I guess we have alot of explaining to do'', Evan said putting his hand behind his head. They all nodded.

''But first, let's get you home'', Misty said to the little girl and her Azurill.

''Thank you Misty, when I grow up, I want to be just like you!'', the little girl said. Misty smiled.

''Don't worry, with an Azurill like that, you'll be like me in no time!'', Misty said. Ash then walked up to them.

''You sure will, you'll be a tough trainer!'', Ash said. The little girl looked at Ash.

''Who are you? Are you Misty's husband?'', the little girl asked sincerely. Both Misty and Ash blushed and said no. ''Oh...are you Misty's boyfriend?'', she asked. Both of them blushed even more while everyone else surpressed a grin.

Alright people, I am now done with my third chapter! I apologize for the long wait, I was busy the last few days and today is my dad's 50 birthday, so I had to drive down to Utica, my hometown, to get 50 year old party favors for a party he didn't even want! Of coarse, then it wouldn't be a surprise party then wouldn't it? Anyway, I will have the fourth one up as soon as I can, but it depends on when I can, when my parents aren't around. And with school coming up, it will be harder, but don't worry, I will try as hard as I can! Until then, see you!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml -EVAN AAML


	4. The Truth

OK, sorry for the delay, but here is my fourth chapter! But before you read this, I suggest you read my other chapters before hand, some people are getting confused. Last night I watched, for the first time, Bridge to Terabithia. I didn't want to see it because I heard that the main girl dies in it, but I watched it anyway. I was utterly amazed! I nearly cried watching it, and I only watched parts of it, but the movie is a true inspiration for Fan-Fiction authors and readers alike! I highly suggest it, if you don't mind crying, because I can almost guarentee that you will. Anyway, back to the point, this chapter will explain most everything in my story, so pay attention!

-EVAN AAML

After the little girl and Azurill were dropped off to where they live, everyone headed to the Cerulean Gym. When they got there, all of them, including Misty's sisters, sat down at a table, ( or stood ), and talked.

''WHAT!'', Misty's sisters yelled in shock.

''Yes, it's true!'', Misty said.

''Come on Misty, do you honestly believe that these 5 kids have powers?'', Daisy asked.

''Yeah, what are like, the odds of that?'', Lily asked.

''But it's true! Can you guys show them?'', Misty asked the gang. At first they were silent, but eventually, Stephanie held her hand out to a glass of water that the girls had brought them. She then raised her hand up and the water came out of the glass. Daisy, Lily, and Violet couldn't believe their eyes. She then lowered her hand and the water went back into the glass. For awhile, everyone was silent, then Violet spoke up.

''Wow, so you all really do have powers'', Violet said shocked. The 5 of them nodded. ''Then, like, how did you get them?'', Violet asked.

''That's why we brought them here, so that we can find out'', Misty said.

''Alright, here's the story...well, to tell you the truth, we don't even know how we got them'', Evan said. Everyone in the room collapsed.

''All we know is that we were chosen by a higher power'', Stephanie explained, ( if you want it to be god, Ho-oh, or just fate, fine, I wanted you, the readers, to imagine ).

''What about those other people, the ones that attacked everyone?'', Brock asked.

''They were chosen too, but for an entirely different reason'', Evan said.

''During the battle, I heard one of them mention something called the sacred laws, what are they?'', Ash asked.

''Awhile ago, us 5 and...the bad guys, made some laws to prevent getting people involved. So we all agreed never to use our powers in front of other people, to save them and to prevent unwanted attention'', Steven explained.

''Who were those people, the ones we fought in the park?'', May asked.

''Well their's Vannesa a.k.a Freezer, she's as cold as she is mean, then their's Robert and Norman, brothers with the powers of Thunder and Lightning. Although they all have their nicknames, we sometimes call them by their real names, just to get them mad'', Carlo explained.

''But you beat them earlier, I don't see why the're a problem if you can defeat them'', Ash said.

''That's because the're not the only ones...their's 2 more. One of them, their second in command, is Connor, also known as Poison. I guess you can say he's the most honorable of the 5, but don't let that fool you, he can and will kill you. And then their's their leader. Even we don't know his real name, or even if he's human, but he calls himself Shadow. He is the main problem, he'll kill anyone or anything in his path'', Alexi explained. Everyone was silent for awhile, Max then eagerly raised his hand.

''How come you all had made up attacks while the other 3 had Pokemon attacks?'', Max asked. May then pounded him on the head.

''Max, we're asking serious questions!'', May said.

''Actually, that is a good question'', Evan said. Max then stuck his tongue out at May. ''You see, we're so powerful, we can make our own attacks, Freezer, Boomer, and Spark aren't strong enough, so they use Pokemon attacks, Poison and Shadow on the other hand, also have their own attacks'', Evan said.

''I take it you want us to keep this a secret?'', Brock asked. Stephanie nodded.

''The only people who know about this are you 8, and that little girl with the Azurill, but I honestly don't believe that people will listen to a little girl'', Stephanie said.

''It's OK, I told her to keep it a secret when we dropped her off'', Misty said. Stephanie thanked her.

''So, can you all keep a secret?'', Stephanie asked. Everyone in the room, including Pikachu, nodded.

''Well, now what?'', Ash asked.

''Well we can't stay here, it's too dangerous, Misty's sister can stay, since the others didn't see you, but the rest of you will have to camp out, we'll be with you for protection'', Alexi said. Brock suddenly ran up to Alexi and held her hands.

''Alexi, your intelligence is only matched by your beauty!'', Brock said. Before Misty and Max could pull him away, Alexi pounded him in the head with her mallet, which somehow appeared out of no where. While Brock lay on the floor, Evan looked at Alexi.

''Jeez, do all girls have a hidden mallet on them?'', Evan asked sarcastically. Suddenly, Misty, May, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Stephanie all pulled out a mallet. Evan sweatdropped, not expecting an answer and Ash covered his head to protect it from Misty, which she giggled at. May then notticed a necklace on Alexi that had appeared when she hit Brock. She ran up to her and looked at it.

''Ooohhhh! That necklace is so cute! Where did you get it?'', May asked. The necklace was a medalion and had a leaf on it. Alexi pulled out the necklace to show it more.

''Oh this? This is a necklace that shows my powers, we all have one'', Alexi said. The other 4 pulled out their necklaces. Evan's was a gust of wind, Stephanie's was a raindrop, Carlo's was a flame, and Steven's was a rock, ( Original aren't they? Don't worry, they play bigger parts in this story than you would think ).

''And I should add that they were my idea!'', Evan said. Stephanie, Steven, Alexi, and Carlo did a sarcastic laugh, which Evan grew annoyed on, but they ignored him.

''Anyway, you should all pack up, we'll be traveling away from the town and you have to join us'', Steven said. While Ash and the gang left to pack up, looking through a window, watching them was Team Rocket.

''Wow, superpowers!'', James said.

''Yeah, it's like we're in a cartoon!'', Meowth said.

''Right, here's what we do, we head off and find those other guys with powers. When they see how evil we are, they'll have to let us join them!'', Jessie said.

''But Jess, we don't even know where they are'', James said.

''No problem! Just leave it to me!'', Jessie said. As she walked away, James and Meowth looked at each other.

''Oh boy!'', James and Meowth said. Meanwhile, Misty was in her bedroom getting packed up and ready. Suddenly, their was a knock at her door.

''Come in'', Misty said. The door opened and Ash walked in. ''Hey Ash!'', Misty said.

''Hey Misty'', Ash replied.

''So your already done packing?'', Misty asked.

''Well, we were already packed, we're waiting for you'', Ash said.

''Oh, so then you came up here to help me?'', Misty asked.

''Yeah, I thought that you might need it'', Ash said.

''Well thank you Ash, but I don't think your help is necessary, I mean, I'm a girl...and a guy helping her pack...well you know...'', Misty said. Ash at first didn't get it, but then realized what she meant and blushed.

''Oh...oh yeah...well if you don't need anything'', before Ash could finish, the window in Misty's room burst open and wind blew into the room. Ash shut the window, but he then turned to see a shivering Misty.

''Thanks...brrr, it's cold!'', Misty said putting her arms around herself. Ash, without hesitation, took off his hooded jacket and put it on Misty. Misty, realizing what he did, looked at him shocked and confused, which made Ash blush.

''I-I thought that...you know...it would k-keep you warm'', Ash stuttured, blushing. Misty smiled.

''Thank you'', Misty said.

''No problem'', Ash replied. Little did they know that outside Misty's door, Evan, Stephanie, Brock, and May stood there, watching.

''Good job with the window Evan'', Brock said.

''Thanks, maybe now me and Stephanie won't be the only couple'', Evan said. After everyone was packed, Misty said goodbye to her sisters and they were off. Meanwhile, outside of Cerulean City, near the ocean, Team Rocket stood in front of an abandoned building on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The building was huge, almost like a factory or warehouse.

''Hmm, an abandoned building, why does that seem familiar?'', James asked, ( Yes, why does it seem familiar? )

''And why do you think the're here?'', Meowth asked Jessie.

''Just say it's women's intuition!'', Jessie said. James and Meowth sweatdropped. They then entered the building and looked around. The're were many corridors and rooms, most of which destroyed or musty. After looking around for what seemed like forever, Team Rocket heard voices and hide behind a wall. They slowly glanced on the other side of the wall and notticed 3 people talking. These 3 people were Freezer, Spark, and Boomer. ''Hey it's them'', Jessie said.

''Hmm, so Jessie was right'', James said surprised.

''I can't believe our luck!'', Meowth said. They then notticed the 3 walking into a big room, so they quickly and quietly followed them. When they reached the big room, they gasped. The room was made to look like a throne room. At the end of the room where steps that lead to a large throne. In this throne was a figure shrowded in darkness, nothing of him could be shone except two, sinister yellow eyes. At the bottom of the throne, facing Freezer, Spark, and Boomer was another figure. This person was a bit bigger than the other 3 and looked more powerful. His eyes were purple, as though as he were poisoned. He wore a black cloak with a black shirt and pants with dark shoes, ( Alot of black huh? ). He too wore finger-less gloves with a weird logo on them.

''So, did you find them?'', the poisoned figure asked.

''Yes Poison, they are here, they have some friends with them, Pokemon Trainers'', Spark said.

''Did you give them the message?'', the figure named Poison asked.

''No sir, we we're caught up'', before Boomer could finish, Poison spoke up.

''So I send you there to purposly deliver a message and you fail to do so?'', Poison asked.

''Sir, we were caught up in a battle and...'', Freezer began.

''WHAT!?'', the figure shrowded in shadows on the throne had finally spoken up. The 3 of them cringed at his voice. ''You broke the sacred laws!? And if there were Pokemon Trainers there, then that means that they now know! I gave you those powers because you were willing to work for me, now I am beginning to think I was wrong in choosing you!'', the figure yelled.

''Not only that, but you allowed yourselves to be followed'', Poison said. Freezer, Boomer, and Spark seemed confused. ''We have company'', he continued. Team Rocket then paniced. ''You three in the shadows, come out here now!'', Poison yelled. Team Rocket, realizing they were caught, walked out of the shadows and faced everyone.

''H-hello, we're just...uh'', Jessie said nervously.

''We were just...uh'', Jessie said just as nervously.

''Yeah, uh...we got lost...sort of'', Meowth said.

''Hmm, a talking Meowth huh? You must be good Pokemon Trainers if you can get your Meowth to talk'', Poison said interested. Both Jessie and James quickly nodded and smiled.

''I don't care! I want them destroyed!'', the figure on the throne said angrily. Team Rocket jumped in fear.

''Just a sec Shadow'', Poison said to the figure. ''Look at their uniforms...see the, ''R''? That's the logo for Team Rocket, the world's most natorious Pokemon thieves'', Poison explained.

''Yes, I have heard of them'', Shadow said.

''So their obviously experts in what they do. And since they followed Freezer, Spark, and Boomer, they must have seen the battle, now then...Do you know the people who these 3 fought?'', Poison asked Team Rocket.

''Well, sort of'', James said.

''We don't know the kids with the powers...'', Meowth began.

''But we do know the Pokemon Trainers quite well'', Jessie finished.

''Good, then you can be of use...Freezer, Boomer, Spark, get over here!'', Poison yelled. They listened and did as they were told. ''Give these 3 powers and some training, then we will all deliver the message'', Poison explained. The 3 of them looked uncertain, but listened. Freezer walked in front of Jessie; Boomer in front of James; and Spark knelt down to face Meowth. They then grabbed them by their forheads. When they did, they felt a rush go through their bodies as a invisible force blew down on them, blowing away dust and debre, ( like in Dragon Ball Z when people power up ). When the rush went disappeared, freezer, Boomer, and Spark let go of their forheads and stepped back. Team Rocket looked at their bodies and we're amazed at the power they felt. ''Now then, you now have powers. Freezer, Spark, and Boomer will show you how to use them, don't fail us!'', Poison said.

''Yes sir!'', Team Rocket said in unison.

Alright, done with the fourth chapter! Sorry for it being so short, but I needed to get this one done, I'm not sure when I can update again. Anyway, I hope you all like what's going on so far. I know Prettygirl17 likes it, and although I have recieved few reviews from AshK, he has already told me that he likes it too. All I need is for Carlo Santos's review and then I will see how well this story really is. I hope that you enjoy this little bit now, I tried to explain as much as I could. On the next chapter, Ash and the gang will have their first battle together, and maybe something amazing will happen to Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max, can you guess what it is?

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	5. The Message and Powers

Alrighty then, here is my 5th chapter! Sorry for the long wait, we've had more storms than you could imagine, too dangerous to work on the computer! And I also apologize, but don't expect me to update this quickly, I'm on a tight schedule with school coming up, I have to get ready, I have squat done. I will try to get this finished as soon as possible, maybe today, but don't count on it!

-EVAN AAML

By now Ash and the gang had just left Cerulean City and were traveling through a rocky desert, ( I know there isn't one there, work with it people! ). On the other side of this desert was a forrest, where they were all heading. All of them were tired and thirsty.

''Man it's hot!'', Ash complained.

''I don't know how you guys can take this regularly!'', Stephanie said.

''It's not easy!'', Max said exhausted.

''Half of the time we're lost!'', May argued. Evan, Carlo, Steven, and Brock tried to laugh, but were to dry to do so. Alexi, who was in the lead with Pikachu, stopped and waited for everyone.

''Come on! What's taking you slowpokes!?'', Alexi yelled.

''Pika, Pikachu!'', Pikachu yelled. Everyone looked ahead of them and notticed the 2.

''How are they way up there!?'', Brock asked shocked.

''That girl has more energy then she can deal with!'', Evan said. Misty giggled.

''Finally, someone who can compete with Ash'', Misty said.

''Hey!'', Ash yelled. After a few more minutes, they had all grouped up and were together. They then took 1 step and the ground beneath them disappeared. Everyone then fell down the hole. When they realized what had happened, they looked up and notticed Evan, floating in the air above the hole looking down at them. ''Evan can fly!?'', Ash said shocked.

''Unfortunately'', Stephanie said annoyed.

''What are you guys doing down there?'', Evan asked confused.

''Throwing a party, you should join us!'' Alexi said annoyed.

''I get the feeling your annoyed by me!'', Evan said. A rock then hit him in the head.

''What was your first clue!?'', Steven said sarcastically.

''Who made this hole anyway?'', Carlo asked. As if on cue, they heard sinister laughter.

''We know that laugh from anywhere!'', Ash said. Evan then looked ahead of him and notticed Team Rocket. Jessie and James had shovels in hand. Meowth looked at them in shock.

''THIS was your fail-proof plan!? Another hole!?'', Meowth asked angry and surprised.

''You know that the hole never fails!'', Jessie yelled.

''And besides, it's our signature trap, and it worked...mostly'', James argued looking at Evan. Evan then interupted them.

''Just who are you people and what do you want!?'', Evan asked. Team Rocket then stopped arguing with each other and turned towards him. ( I'm just going to make all of this one paragraph, it's to long! ).

''Prepare for trouble, and make it double! An evil as old as the galaxy, sent here to fulfill our destinies, with Meowth that's me! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! And Meowth are da names! Whenever their's peace in the universe, Team Rocket, will be there, to make everything worse! Wobbuffet! Mime, Mime!'', Team Rocket said. Evan just floated there, sweatdropping.

''Wow, these Team Rocket guys are pathetic, I thought Team Rocket was an evil organization?'', Evan asked himself.

''Don't underestimate them!'', Ash yelled from down in the hole.

''Right! I'll just blow these pathetic thieves away!'', Evan said getting ready.

''Who are you calling pathetic!?'', Meowth yelled. He then held both of his paws in front of him. ''Zap Cannon!'', he yelled. He then fired the Zap Cannon at Evan. Evan was surprised, but ducked to dodge the attack.

''Alright, change of plans! These guys are more dangerous then I thought, hurry up and get out of that hole!'', Evan yelled. He then held his arm out towards Team Rocket. ''Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. He then let loose his attack on them. Jessie and James dived out of the way, but Meowth was hit and flew back a few feet. In the hole, Steven lowered his arms close to the ground.

''Everyone get ready!'', Steven yelled. He then lifted his arms up and the ground below them rose up until it reached level with the rest of the earth, covering the hole as if there never was one, ( like an elevator ).

''Alright! Let's go!'', Carlo yelled. Him, Steven, and Stephanie ran to help Evan while Alexi stayed back with the others.

''Come on, we have to stay back!'', Alexi warned them.

''Aren't you going to help them?'', Ash asked.

''We're in a desert, nothing I can do except heal here'', Alexi said. Brock then ran up to her.

''Perhaps you can heal my broken heart!?'', Brock said. Before Alexi could hurt him, Misty and Max grabbed Brock by the ears and pulled him away.

''Now isn't the time!'', Misty and Max told him in unison. Meanwhile, the others were keeping Team Rocket at bay. Stephanie was taking care of of Jessie while Carlo fought James. Evan then fired another Air Cannon at Meowth and he flew towards Ash and the gang. Steven quickly ran in between them and put his arms to the ground again.

''Earth Wall!'' Steven yelled. He then raised a huge rock from the ground, which Meowth hit. He was now pratically imbedded in the wall. After he crashed into it, Meowth managed to pull his head out from the rock. Birds were swirling around his head.

''Ahh, why is the desert spinning around?'', Meowth asked groggily. Max then walked up to Steven to see what he did.

''Care to do the honors?'', Steven asked him.

Gladly'', Max replied. He then walked up to the stone and pushed it with one hand. This made the rock fall on top of Meowth. Meanwhile, James was fighting off Carlo, saw what happened to Meowth, and then hit Carlo out of the way. He then ran towards the rock and yelled.

''Sonic Boom!'', James yelled. He then fired a sonic wave from his mouth and hit the rock, shattering it. He then did his evil laugh, ( I love the evil laugh, who doesn't love the evil laugh? I can do it too! ). ''I feel so much more evil!'', James said happily. Carlo then ran behind him.

''Here, let me help you feel something else!'', Carlo said. He then held out his hand to Jame's rear end. ''Heatwave!'', Carlo yelled. He then lit Jame's pants on fire, which caused him to jump up and down.

''Oh come on! It's hot enough in this desert!'', James yelled. Jessie, ( who was fighting Stephanie ), watched this and held out her arm.

''James, hold still and let me cool you off, Blizzard!'', Jessie yelled. The Blizzard then flew towards James and put out the fire. ''Leave it to me to do all of the work!'', Jessie moaned. Stephanie then made a waterball.

''Hey!'', Stephanie said. Jessie turned around and was then hit in the face with the waterball.

''Ahh! Why you little!'', Jessie yelled before being hit by another waterball. Stephanie continued the assault of waterballs on Jessie until she eventually fell over. Evan then flew towards Stephanie and landed next to her.

''Nice shots!'', Evan said.

''They may have powers, but they don't know hot to use them!'', Stephanie said.

''Then shall we finish this?'', Evan asked.

''Let's'', Stephanie answered. Evan then put his arms to the side of him and then quickly swung them to his other side.

''Tornado Strike!'', Evan yelled. A tornado then formed from the motion of his arms and blew towards Team Rocket. All 3 of them were pulled into the cyclone and were spun around until they were thrown away from everyone. Ash and the gang then grouped up and were all facing Team Rocket.

''Alright, how did you get those powers!?'', Alexi asked. Team Rocket stood up and chuckled.

''Do you really want to know?'', James asked. They all nodded.

''Well then...'', Jessie started.

''...Look up there!'', Meowth finished, pointing to a cliff. They all looked up and notticed 4 figures on the top of the cliff. 3 of the figures were Freezer, Boomer, and Spark, but the one of the figures was someone Ash and the gang haven't seen yet, but Evan and the others looked prepared to fight.

''Poison!'', Evan yelled to the figure. As the figure named Poison smiled down on them, Jessie and James chuckled.

''What's so funny!?'', Ash asked. Even Meowth seemed confused confused. Before Jessie and James answered, Ash and the gang felt the ground beneath them shake and then disappear. Everyone, including Evan, fell down the hole. While Jessie and James laughed, Meowth looked shocked.

''You guys built another hole!?'', Meowth asked shocked.

''Of coarse, we made holes all over the place'', James said.

''But if you built holes all over, how do you know if we're not...'', before Meowth could finish, the ground beneath them disappeared. They then fell down a hole. When they realized what happened, Meowth continued. ''...standing on one now!'', Meowth yelled. Ash and the gang started to get out of the hole, but were afraid that the people on the cliff would attack them. On the cliff, Spark looked anxious.

''Come on! Let's get them before they get up!'', Spark said. He then took a step forward.

''Stop!'', Poison commanded. Spark stopped and looked at him shocked.

''What!?'', Spark said confused.

''It's dishonorable to attack someone when their down'', Poison said. Spark looked confused.

''So? Since when do we care!? Let's get them!'', Spark yelled. He then prepared to run towards them.

''You attack and I'll kill you myself!'', Poison yelled. Spark stopped and looked back at Poison. The look on his face said told him that he wasn'y lieing. He was angry, but stepped back. ''Now then, I came here to deliver a message, one that these three failed to give you before!'', Poison yelled to the gang down in the hole. Ash and Evan were already hanging on the edge of the hole, prepared to lift up anyone.

''So what is it you want to tell us!?'', Evan yelled to Poison.

''That we are ending this battle soon! You are to meet us at our base at the end of the week, it is there we will end this once and for all!'', Poison yelled.

''Alright, we'll be there!'', Evan yelled. By now, everyone was out of the hole.

''Perfect, I look forward to killing you!'', Poison said. He then turned around. ''We're leaving'', Poison said. The other 3 looked confused.

''What!? But we haven't...'', Spark said, Poison interupted him.

''Now!'', Poison said. Freezer then made a Blizzard and they all disappeared. Meanwhile, Team Rocket climbed out of the hole.

''Hey! They left without us!'', James said. Meowth and Jessie ignored him.

''We'll be waiting there for you too twerps!'', Meowth said.

''Be prepared for a fight!'', Jessie said. She then made a Blizzard and they too disappeared. Ash made a fist in anger.

''I'll be looking forward to it!'', Ash said angrily.

''Great! 3 more people to deal with!'', Evan said taking his hat off and hitting it on his knee to remove the dust.

''How did Team Rocket get powers!?'', May asked shocked.

''My guess, Spark, Boomer, and Freezer did a power transfer'', Carlo said.

''Power transfer?'', May said confused.

''It's when you give someone powers. If you have powers and you touch a person without powers, if you try, you can give that person the same abilities you have, without loosing yours. But, should the person who gave you the powers die, or they touch you again and try, then you loose them'', Steven said.

''Wait, you guys can give people powers!?'', Max asked shocked.

''Yep! it's pretty cool actually!'', Alexi said winking at Max.

''Cool! Can we have powers!?'', Max asked excited.

''Sure!'', Alexi said. Carlo stopped her.

''Hold on, is that really a good idea, I like these kids, but it might be dangerous for them'', Carlo said uncertain.

''Yeah it's a good idea! That's 5 more allies, that outnumbers them! We can train them, what better way than that!?'', Steven said. Carlo thought for a moment and agreed.

''Alright then, find the person most suitable for your power!'', Evan said. Everyone then started to pick people.

''Well Misty, you love the water and water Pokemon, your a water Pokemon gym leader in a water known town, and your name is even water, so I think water powers best suits you'', Stephanie said. Misty looked overjoyed.

''Really!?'', Misty asked. Stephanie nodded. ''Oh great!'', she continued. Ash smiled at her happiness, which Evan notticed, but didn't mention.

''Alright Brock, I heard you were once the gym leader for a rock Pokemon gym, your used to rock type Pokemon, and your name has the word rock in it, I think ground is your best choice'', Steven said. Brock nodded.

''Alright!'', Brock said. Carlo then walked up to Ash.

''Well, since your name is Ash, the remains of of fire, I think...'', before Carlo could finish, Evan spoke up.

''Hold on Carlo, I think I should have Ash'', Evan said. Carlo looked confused.

''But with his name...'', Carlo said before bein interupted again.

''I know, but we can't just go by names, and besides, I see alot in him that reminds me of...well, me!'', Evan said. Carlo thought for a moment.

''Well your both natural leaders'', Carlo said. This made Evan and Ash puff up with pride. ''And errigant, ( I probably spelled that wrong )'', Carlo continued.

''And reckless'', Steven and Brock said.

''And a little dense'', Misty and Stephanie added. While everyone laughed, Evan and Ash's pride was gone and filled with annoyance.

''We get no respect'', Evan said dully and depressed.

''Nope, none'', Ash agreed. They both then put their heads down shamefully and sighed. This made everyone laugh more. Carlo then walked up to May.

''Well May, since you have a red shirt, I will choose you!'', Carlo said. May sweatdropped.

''Is that the only reason you picked me?'', May asked.

''Oh no, the way you handled your Combusken earlier was magnificent, and it was to help me none the less'', Carlo said. May smiled.

''Well Max, since you have a green shirt, I'll choose you!'', Alexi said. Max laughed.

''Oh come on, their has to be another reason!'', Max said.

''Of coarse...you were the only choice left!'', Alexi said. Max sweatdropped and collapsed.

''WHAT!? Is that all!?'', Max asked shocked.

''Well, I was going to pick your sister...'', Alexi said. This made Max depressed. ''...But it takes a smart person to use grass powers, that's a compliment!'', Alexi quickly said to give him confidence. It worked.

''Alright, everyone with their designated choice?'', Evan asked.

''Yes!'', they all said.

''Alright then!'', Evan said. he and the other 4 then walked in front of their choice. Ash and the gang became nervous. Pikachu, ( I know I forgot him! Give me a break, it's hard to remember! ), sat on the sidelines worried and anxious. The 5 then held out their hands and grabbed Ash and the gang's forheads. After they did, like Team Rocket, they felt a rush of energy as a invisible force blew down on them. They felt more powerful, like they could do anything. After the surge of power, Evan, Stephanie, Carlo, Steven, and Alexi let go of their person. The invisible force disappeared and Ash and the gang looked at theirselves. ''Ash, power of air, free-spirited and always looking out for others'', Evan said.

''Misty, power of water, majestic and mighty'', Stephanie said.

''Brock, power of ground, strong and proud'', Steven said.

''May, power of fire, a burning desire to do your best'', Carlo said.

''Max, power of grass, smart and always wanting to do the right thing'', Alexi said.

''Alright, we have to head to their base by the end of the week, to get there, we have to go through that forrest to reach the coastline'', Evan said pointing to a forrest in the distance. ''Until then, we have alot of training to do, so let's get started!'', he continued. Everyone put their fists in the air and shouted. Suddenly, everyone heard a grumbling sound coming from Evan. They looked at him and notticed him looking at his stomach. ''After we eat!'', Evan said. Everyone collapsed. Evan laughed and put his hand behind his head. So after they ate, they all gathered their things, did some last minute preparations, and then headed off to the forrest, which they didn't enter until nightfall.

Alrighty then, 5th chapter done! I hope you are all liking this so far, I am that's for sure. With school coming up, I will be posting less of this, ( I know what your thinking, so what, he'll post a few words!? ). I might do a questions page when I finsih this story, for people who are stil confused, it depends on what you think readers! And please review! I have the most reviews for this story than any other story! Yey! Record! Also favorite/alert/read it! As for me, I think I will get changed out of my pajamas, ( you guys make me get up early to write don't cha know? ), eat breakfast, and get ready for some football, since THE BLOODY NEW YORK GIANTS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! MY GOD THEY HAVEN'T WON THE SUPERBOWL SINCE 1991! AND THE YANKEES AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE EITHER! THEIR CLOSE, BUT NO CIGAR!...OK I think I expressed my anger for my favorite t.v watching sports teams, bet you cant guess my favorite basketball team...think, New York teams...yep, that's it, the Chicago Bulls! Got ya didn't I? See you next chapter!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	6. Let the Training begin!

Here is my 6th chapter! You probably are thinking that it will be another day or so until I finish this chapter, and for all I know you could be right, but I promise to try to finish it when I can. Of coarse, yesturday was my sister's birthday, so that was an excuse for yesturday, but I will try to get this finished today, if not tomorrow.

-EVAN AAML

When they entered the forest, everyone looked around for either anything suspicious or simply a place to camp.

''This forest is creepy, I hope we find a place to camp soon!'', Misty said creeped out.

''I know, you have the feeling that something is going to jump out at you!'', Stephanie said the same way. Ash then walked in between the worried girls.

''Yeah, like a Bug Pokemon!'', Ash said to creep them out. Both of the girls jumped away from Ash in freight.

''ASH! Don't do that!'', Misty yelled. She then hit Ash over the head with her mallet. He fell on the ground in a daze.

''That wasn't funny!'', Stephanie yelled.

''I take it Stephanie doesn't like Bug Pokemon either?'', Brock asked.

''Terrified of them'', Evan said. Ash, while still on the ground, shook the daze out of himself. After he did so, he looked ahead of him and notticed something.

''Hey guys, look over there!'', Ash said pointing ahead of them, still on the ground. Everyone looked and notticed a open field with a few scattered boulders and trees in it. Next to this field, was a wall made of boulders naturaly placed on a small hill, leading to a lake with a small, sandy beach, the perfect place to camp. ''Come on, let's go!'', Ash yelled as he stood up. Everyone then ran to the field to check it out. They then all agreed that this is where they would set up camp. For the next few hours, everyone had started to set up camp. About 4 tents were set up for anyone who wanted them and a fire pit was made in the middle of them. After some consideration, they had decided to stay there until it was time to reach the base, that way, they would save up energy and have a good place to train. Carlo and May had decided to gather firewood and had returned, putting the wood into the pit.

''You know, I think this is the perfect time to try out your new powers'', Carlo said to May. May looked hopeful.

''You mean it!?'', May asked. Carlo nodded. ''Yes!'', she yelled.

''Well your enthusiastic, so let's begin. Now, place your hand near the sticks in the pit'', Carlo instructed. May nodded and slowly followed the instructions. ''Now, can you feel a burning sensation inside of you?'', he asked. May nodded again.

''Yeah, since you gave me powers'', May said.

''Good, this is the fire insode you, ready to be released. Now, feel deep inside you, control the fire, and release it out of your hands and on the wood to light the fire'', Carlo said.

''But won't I burn my hand?'', May asked.

''Oh no, since you have the power of fire, you are uneffected by burns or flames'', Carlo said. May then nodded and closed her eyes. She felt inside of her and saw her power, slowly, she reached for it and grabbed it. She then felt heat coming from her hand. Carlo could also sense the heat and nodded, confirming it. May then looked deeper in herself and and released the flame. Suddenly, May felt a tingling sensation in her hand. She opened her eyes and notticed a fireball in her hand.

''Woah, cool! I did it!'', May shouted in happiness.

''Yes you certainly did, now all you have to do is release it into the pit'', Carlo said. May then put her hand closer to the pit and, with a wave of her hand, placed the fire on the wood, which quickly caught fire.

''That was amazing!'', May said shocked. Carlo smiled.

''And you did great! That was really impressive! The first time I tried it, I caught Evan on fire'', Carlo said. May nearly broke down laughing, but knew she shouldn't.

''Did it hurt him?'', May asked trying to hold in her laughter.

''Oh no, he was fine. He was just standing at the wrong place at the wrong time, but he never let me live that incident down'', Carlo said. At this, May laughed. Meanwhile, Alexi, Max, and Brock were on the edge of the forest talking. Max was asking questions and Brock and Alexi answered them.

''Another questions, are you going to train me soon!?'', Max asked excitedly. Alexi smiled.

''Sure thing Max!'', Alexi said. Brock then suddenly ran up to Alexi.

''Alexi, you so caring, can't you see why I have fallen for you!?'', Brock asked lovingly. Alexi then pounded him in the head, which caused him to fall to the ground.

''Yeah, you've fallen for me quite literaly'', Alexi said annoyed. She then looked at Brock's battered up state, and then to Max. ''You know, now is the perfect time to test out your healing powers'', Alexi said. Max got excited and kneeled down on the ground next to Alexi. ''Now then, to use Natural Cure, you have to find the part of the body that is the weakest. In Brock's case, the head since that's where I hit him. Now then, place your hand on his head'', Alexi told him. Max did just that. ''Now, look deep inside you...do you feel life?'', she asked. Max thought for a second and nodded. ''OK then, all you have to do is release this life into Brock and he is healed, nut when you have it ready to be released, say ''Natural Cure'','', Alexi said.

''How come?'', Max asked confused.

''Well, I guess you don't have to, but it sounds cooler that way!'', Alexi said. Max collapsed. After Max recovered from the collapse, he nodded and felt inside of him.

''Natural Cure!'', Max said. He then felt a pulse of life go through his body and to his hand. Brock's unconscience body then started to glow green, mostly at the head. After a short while, Max moved his hand and the glowing stopped. Brock then woke up and sat up. ''I did it!'', Max yelled happily.

''Huh, thanks for healing me Max'', Brock said. He then quickly got up and grabbed Alexi's hand. ''Now can you heal my broken heart!?'', Brock asked lovingly. This time however, Alexi looked angrily at him. Her eyes turned a bright green and then tree branches and vines swerved around.

''Uh, I think I better take Brock away'', Max said as he grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him away. As he did, Alexi stopped the plants from moving.

''You know, I've never lost my temper to one person more that Brock'', Alexi stated to herself. Meanwhile, Max pulled Brock over to Steven, who had been watching.

''Here Steven, I think now is the best time to train Brock'', Max said. Steven chuckled.

''I think your right!'', Steven said. Max then threw Brock on the ground and walked back to Alexi. Steven lowered his hand to Brock to help him up, which he took. ''Just to warn you, it's dangerous to flirt with Alexi'', Steven said as he helped Brock up.

''So I notticed, but I won't stop until Alexi is mine!'', Brock said. Steven laughed more.

''You see, that's the determination that makes a ground powered person who they are...and the determination that will get you killed by Alexi'', Steven said. Brock's head lowered in shame. ''Anway, let's get to training!'', Steven said to cheer him up. ''Hmm, I think we should start with Earth Wall, that's easy enough'', he continued. Brock nodded. ''Alright then, place your hands to the ground, as if your going to lift up the dirt'', Steven said. Brock did so. ''Good, now, like everyone is saying, look deep inside of you and find your power, then feel the rock beneath you and use your strength to raise it up, shout ''Earth Wall'', as you do'', Steven explained. Brock nodded again. He then felt inside of him and found a new strength. He released the strength and then dug his hands deeper in the ground.

''Earth Wall!'', Brock yelled. He then lifted a huge wall of rock in front of them. Steven looked on in amazement.

''Wow! I would say you have progressed the most out of anyone today! I'm very impressed!'', Steven said. Brock smiled.

''Well that's good'', Brock said. Steven then smiled evily.

''You know, now you have protection from Alexi, so now you can flirt with her all you want'', Steven said. Brock then grinned mischeviously and ran towards Alexi, which left Steven alone. ''Of coarse, there is the chance that she uses her mallet, which the Earth Wall won't cover'', Steven said to himself. Suddenly, he notticed Brock fly past him and heard yelling from Alexi. ''Yep, she used her mallet'', Steven said. He then laughed out loud. meanwhile, Misty and Stephanie were at the lake, playing on the beach woth their Water Pokemon and swimming. Little did they know that behind the boulders on the small hill, Ash and Pikachu watched.

''You know Pikachu, Misty looks like an angel'', Ash said sweetly.

''Pi, Pikachupi!'', Pikachu said. Ash smiled.

''I find it amazing how anyone could be that beautiful'', Ash said amazed. Their was a pause before Ash continued. ''You know I love her'', Ash said. Pikachu looked up at him. ''You know I do Pikachu. I loved her for who knows how long, ( 5-10 years I imagine ) and I just can't tell her how I feel. It's killing me inside'', Ash explained.

''Pika, chu, Pikapichu'', Pikachu said. Ash shook his head.

''I just can't tell her, everything has to be perfect, she deserves nothing less'', Ash said.

''Spying are we?'', a voice next to Ash asked. Ash quickly looked next to him and notticed Evan sitting next to him, offering a pair of binoculars to him. ''Might be better if you use these'', Evan continued.

''Evan!? How long have you been there!?'', Ash asked as quietly, but shocked as possible.

''Don't worry, I just got here, I didn't hear a word you said'', Evan said. Ash gave him a sceptical look. ''I swear!'', he answered still offering the binoculars. Ash nodded, believing him, but declined to the binoculars, which Evan used.

''So why are you here?'', Ash asked more relaxed.

''Stephanie's here in a bathing suit, what's more to say?'', Evan said looking through the binoculars still. Ash sweatdropped, ( I'm such a little pervert snicker ). ''Although, I suppose I could ask you the same question, since you don't like Misty'', Evan said. Ash started to panic.

''Uh, well... I wanted to s-see wh-what they were doing...training wise'', Ash stuttered. Evan then put the binoculars down. Their was a long pause as the wind blew towards them, making the hair that wasn't covered by their hats move. Evan then broke the silence.

''You love her don't you?'', Evan asked. Ash looked both confused and worried.

''What?'', Ash said.

''Misty...you love her...am I right?'', Evan asked. Ash looked even more worried than before.

''What!? No, we're just friends!'', Ash said blushing. Pikachu slightly chuckled. Evan however, looked serious.

''You know Ash, love is a very important thing, if you think you found that special someone, tell her how you feel, odds are they'll feel the same...then you never let her go'', Evan said. Ash seemed surprised and impressed, ( I am actually like this when it comes to love, people are surprised. I am a male romantic after all ).

''...You think so?'', Ash asked.

''Of coarse'', Evan said. They were then silent for a long time. Evan was once again the one to break the silence.''Hey Ash, if you tell me your secret...I'll tell you mine'', Evan said. Before Ash could ask what it was, Evan reached into his jacket pocket. He then pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside of it was a diamond ring. Ash and Pikachu looked at it in amazement and shock. ''Tomorrow is our 3rd anniversary, at night...I'll ask Stephanie to marry me'', Evan said. Both Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and smiled. ''Id prefer not to go into detail...so I gave you my secret...what about yours?'', Evan asked. Ash looked scared, trying to think of a way out of his predicament, but when he couldn't see a way out of it, he smiled and answered.

''OK, you got me, the truth is'', before Ash could answer, Evan stopped him.

''Nevermind...I think I already know'', Evan said. He then faced Ash and smiled, Ash returned it. ''Anyway, I think I should teach you a trick or two with your powers'', he continued. He then moved closer to Ash.

''Are you going to teach me your Air Cannon?'', Ash asked. Evan shook his head.

''No, as powerful as that is, their's really nothing to it. All you have to do is put your arm out and say Air Cannon, the air builds up it'self, besdies, I'm sure you would prefer to try using it on your own. I'm going to teach you how to Air ride'', Evan said.

''Air ride, what's that?'', Ash asked.

''Remember when I fought Spark at the park earlier?'', Evan asked. Ash nodded. ''Well the Air ride was that trick I pulled right before I used my Air Cannon'', he explained. Ash then recalled the move.

''Oh, when you disappeared and then reappeared next to Spark!'', Ash said. Evan nodded. ''Cool, so how do you do it?'', he asked. Evan then sat in front of Ash and crossed his legs. Ash did the same as Pikachu jumped between his legs.

''Alright, now what you do is focus your mind, imagine a cool breeze, or even just a happy thought. Then you feel deep inside of you and call forth a wind gust. When it comes, you ride the winds at a speed unimaginable, it's almost like going so fast, it's teleportation'', Evan explained.

''Alright, I'll try'', Ash said.

''Good, now then, try to make a gust and ride to the girls, I'll join you. It's a good practice distance and it'll scare the girls!'', Evan said slightly snickering. Ash did the same. Both of them then closed their eyes. Ash tried to clear his mind. He remembered what Evan said by thinking of a happy thought and immediatly thought of Misty. The thought of her rosy-red lios, ( I doubt they are, but me and Ash can imagine! ), touching his in a forever loving feeling made him happier than he could have possibly imagined. He then felt deep inside of him and searched for his power. He soon found it and grasped it. As he did, he called forth a gust of wind. As quickly as he called for it, the gust came and carried him, Evan soon followed. Although Ash felt like he was only a little faster than his normal state, he knew that he was really moving at a incredible speed, it was as though as he was the wind. Within a second, both Ash, Pikachu, and Evan appeared right in front of Misty, Stephanie, and all of their Water Pokemon, who were still playing. Needless to say, the sudden appearance of the 2 boys and Pokemon scared the girls emesfully and they both jumped and clung to each other.

''AAAUUUUUGGGHHH!'', the girls screamed. Both Ash and Evan laughed unconttollibly while Pikachu slowly walked away from them to be unharmed by the payback the girls were sure to make.

''Evan you were right! It did scare them!'', Ash said through his laughter.

''It was priceless!'', Evan yelled as if in pain from laughing. After the girls regained their composture, they let go of each other and scowled at the boys.

''That wasn't funny!'', Misty yelled.

''Yeah boys, We could have died of heart attacks!'', Stephanie yelled. Both Ash and Evan immediatly stopped laughing and looked clueless at the fact that it could have happened.

''Wow, that would have been awful'', Evan said seriously.

''Yeah'', Ash replied just as seriously. They then both looked at each other. After a seond or so of doing this, they broke into much more laughter. Misty and Stephanie both gave deathly glares at the boys but they continued laughing.

''Ergh! That's it! Starmie!'', Misty yelled.

''Vaporeon!'', Stephanie yelled immediatly after.

''Double Water Gun!'', both Misty and Stephanie yelled. Both of their Pokemon fired a Water Gun attack at Ash and Evan. As the attacks flew at them, Evan quickly looked at Ash.

''Quick, now's a good chance to use your Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. Ash quickly nodded and both of the boys raised an arm out towards the upcoming Water Gun attacks.

''Air Cannon!'', Ash and Evan yelled together. They then fired an Air Cannon at the Water Gun, completely destroying them. ''Yes!'', the both yelled. But they soon realized when the Water Gun disappeared that both Misty and Stephanie were charging at them. Both Ash and Evan braced themselves as Misty and Stephanie hit the water while coming to a complete stop.

''Whirlpool!'', Misty and Stephanie yelled in unison. A Whirlpool then suddenly appeared beneath Ash and Evan and they started to spin around and around. Eventually, the Whirlpool disappeared and the boys were left moving around in a dizzy manor. The girls both laughed as Ash and Evan shook off the feeling.

''How did you...!?'', Ash asked shocked.

''I taught her Whirlpool. I'm impressed, she's a natural with this. It's as though as she was born to be one with water'', Stephanie said.

''Although I suppose you shouldn't be to surprised at that Ash!'', Misty said. Ash closed his eyes and smiled.

''Your right, in fact...I love it'', Ash said quietly to himself. He then opened his eyes and looked at Evan, who looked at him and winked.

''Well, it's payback time!'', Evan said. As Misty and Stephanie became worried about what exactly their payback was, Ash and Evan ran at them. Since they were so close to each other, the girls had to time to run away or counter attack. As Ash grabbed Misty, Evan grabbed Stephanie and they started to tickle the girls. Both of them immediatly started to laugh uncontrollibly and try to stop their attackers from tickling them, but to no avail. While Stephanie tried to hold off Evan, Misty decided to try to move around to get Ash away from her. Unfortunately, this caused her to lose her balance and fall down, taking Ash with her. After a splash, they opened their eyes to reveil that Ash nearly fell on top of Misty. Although he actually didn't fall on top of her, Ash's close proximety with Misty was enough to get them to blush emensfully. However, instead of immediatly getting away from her, Ash just sat their facing Misty. With his arms supporting him over Misty's body, they were only a few inches away from each other. Their eyes glistened and they looked at each other. Slowly, Ash lifted his right hand and gently touched Misty's chest, which was uncovered dur to her bikini. Ash then slowly brought his hand up to Misty's cheek, which Misty didn't refuse and smiled, closing her eyes for a moment.

''...You know Misty...you are truly the most remarkable person I have ever met in my life'', Ash said sincerely.

''Thank you...'', Misty said quietly. After a short pause, Ash and Misty slowly started to get closer to each other. The inches separating them became centimeters. Eventually, they closed their eyes and moved closer to each other. Both Stephanie and Evan watched as their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Suddenly...

''DINNER TIME!'', Alexi called out from camp. Both Ash and Misty stopped moving closer to each other and opened their eyes. Ash then quickly got off of Misty and helped her up. Evan and Stephanie sighed.

''Oh, and they were so close'', Stephanie said sadly.

''Leave it to Alexi to ruin the moment'', Evan said.

''Well you can't blame her, she didn't know what they were doing and I'm sure that she would have waited if she knew'', Stephanie said.

''Yeah your right, well let's go'', Evan said. They both then started to walk towards camp with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, ( who waited for them by the boulders ), ahead of them and the Pokemon behind them.

OK, the 6th chapter is now done! Sorry I couldn't get it done yesturday, while I was working on this, my mom had me stain the garage, so that took up the whole day! I was a mess, I had red stain all over me! But that's beside's the point. My next chapter will explain who the girls all like, with their little sleepover game! In case you haven't notticed, I have placed parts of 2 of my stories in this one, rather they be ideas or even the title, think you can tell me what 2 stories they are. You might not be able to guess one of them until the next chapter. Try as you may, you will never guess them, NEVER! The next chapter is also a funny, romantic one, so pay attention for it, see you later!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	7. Truthful Romances

Alrighty, my 7th chapter is on the way! Sorry for the slow update, school starts Thursday for people here in New York and I am in a hurry. I managed to get this chapter up, but I may not get another one up until the weekend, so please be patient! Now that they have new episodes of Diamond and Pearl, maybe I can look forward to Misty's return, ( which won't be for awhile ). But I can look for hints of aaml and some ideas for new stories, which reminds me, I will be working on my first song-fic with the help of Carlos Santos, ( Carlo in this story ), when I am finished with this, just a little heads up!

-EVAN AAML

After they reached the camp, the girls changed into clothes and the boys switched clothes, ( remember, the girls had on bathing suits and the boys got wet ). When they were done, everyone sat around the campfire with food in their hands. Before they started eating, Steven suggested something.

''Shouldn't we let out Pokemon out first?'', Steven asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed their Pokeballs. Ash and the gang released all of their Pokemon while Evan released his Pidgeot, Stephanie released her Vaporeon and Blastoise, Carlos sent out his Dragonair and Charizard, Steven sent out his Golem, Dugtrio, and Nidoking, and Alexi released her Roselia, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita. They then handed all of their Pokemon their food that Brock made for them, which they were delighted to recieve. Brock, however, looked at Carlo's Dragonair questionably.

''Is there something wrong?'', Carlo asked.

''Well, everyone here has a Pokemon that match their element, so why do you have this Dragonair?'', Brock asked as he reached his hand out to touch Dragonair, Carlo paniced.

''No, don't touch!'', but it was too late, Brock had touched Dragonair. The Pokemon then tilted it's head to face Brock and fired a Fireblast at him. When the attack disappeared, Brock was left there burnt to a crisp. He puffed out smoke from his mouth.

''Ow'', Brock said before collapsing into a heap. Everyone started to laugh.

''Sorry Brock, you see my Dragonair is really picky over who touches her'', Carlo said.

''Of coarse, Brock had to find that out the hard way!'', Max said. Everyone laughed more. After Brock seated himself, everyone started to eat.

''Wow Brock, this is great!'', Steven said eating.

''Yeah, Brock's a great chef'', Misty stated. Alexi then tried her food. After she did, her eyes grew nig and glassy.

''This has got to be the best food I have ever tasted!'', Alexi said. Brock of coarse, ran up to her hopeful.

''Do you mean it!?'', Brock aksed.

''Yeah, your a great cook Brock!'', Alexi answered. Brock then threw a fist into the air.

Yes! Then I still have a chance to win your love!'', Brock said happily. Alexi sweatdropped.

''Don' push your luck!'', Alexi said angrily. Brock put his head down in shame and walked back to where he was sitting. May then faced Misty with a mischevious grin.

''So Misty, what were you doing at the lake?'', May asked with a smile.

''I was getting trained by Stephanie, why?'', Misty asked confused. May smiled more.

''Well that's not what I saw'', May said in a sing-song way. ''I saw you and Ash playing together and then I saw a very romantic scene between you two!'', she continued. Misty looked at Ash and the both of them blushed.

''Oh yeah, well what about you and Drew!?'', Misty asked.

''What about him? We're rivals'', May stated.

''That's not what Ash told me, he said that he likes to give you roses and helps you out alot!'', Misty said. This time May blushed.

''No, it's not like that!'', May said. Alexi quickly sat next to May, excited.

''Oh, who's Drew, is he another Pokemon Contestant?'', Alexi asked.

''Yes, but we don't like each other!'', May said.

''But you two sound cute together! I want to see you two get together!'', Alexi stated, ( That was for you Prettygirl17! And their's more where that came from! ). May shrunk in her seat in embarrasment. During this, Misty glanced over at Ash and they made eye contact, they then smiled. After diner, the Pokemon were put into their Pokeballs and everyone prepared for bed. They decided that for the first night, the girls would get one tent together while the boys get another one. The other two tents were for storage. They said their goodnights to each other and left for their tents, but no one went to sleep. In the girl's tent, the girls sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. They took turns spinning it and whoever the bottle pointed to had to either do a dare, or answer a question truthfully. On this turn, Alexi spun the bottle and it landed on May, ( not litteraly people! ). May seemed scared while the other 3 girls grinned at each other. ''OK May, do you like Drew?'', Alexi asked. Both Misty and Stephanie held in a grin while May looked worried. All of the girls made a vow to do the dare or tell the truth, so May was stuck in a corner. She looked at the three girls and then put her head down.

''Yes'', May answered shamefully. The other girls ''ooed'', and ''aaed''.

''Did you two ever, you know, kiss?'', Stephanie asked. Although she was still shy about the topic, May realized that the girls wouldn't tell anyone, so she spoke with more confidence.

''Well, here's a secret about that, me, Ash, Brock, Max, and my mom all saw Drew leave when we were at the Grand Festival, but the next day, me and him met up in the city and we spent the day together'', May said.

''What did you 2 do together?'', Misty asked.

''Well first we just walked and talked, then we went to this really nice restaurant, and then we sat on a park bench facing the ocean at sunset'', May said romantically. The girls ''awwed''.

''And then what?'', Alexi asked.

''Well he started talking about us and Harley at the Grand Festival, and then he started talking about sweet things to me'', May said.

''And?'', Stephanie said getting excited and anxious.

''Well he was so sweet talking about me like that and the sceen was so romantic, so I tilted his head to face me and I kissed him...and he kissed back...and we did this for about...10 minutes, ( IT WAS CLEAN PEOPLE! )'', May said. All 3 girls squeeled.

''How did it end!?'', Misty asked.

''Well, I was laying on top of him on the park bench...my arms were around his neck, his around my waist...and we just layed there like that for awhile until we got up and watched the sunset together, haven't seen him since, so I don't know if he loves me back'', May said.

''Don't worry, you don't kiss like that and not mean it, same thing with me and Evan, he loves you, I have confidence in that'', Stephanie said. Misty nodded, which made May smile.

''Did any of you...remove anything?'', Alexi asked just to embarrass her.

''Well he took off my bandana to feel my hair but...Hey! my turn was supposed to end awhile ago!'', May yelled. The girls all laughed as Stephanie spun the bottle, which landed on Misty. ''Ha! Do you like Ash!?'', May asked immediatly for revenge. Misty blushed emesfully while the girls listened in.

''Well...'', Misty started. Suddenly, they heard movement outside. Everyone turned to face the entrance to the tent and realized that it was still slightly open. Misty slowly went to close the tent but then suddenly, something jumped into the tent. The girls all looked at what jumped in. Meanwhile, in the boy's tent, Carlo, Steven, Brock, and Max were talking while Ash, Pikachu, and Evan lay in their beds, trying to sleep.

''...And then Brock goes on the stage and sings this stupid love song!'', Max said in tears from laughter.

''It's the only song I know!'', Brock said. This time, Steven and Carlo joined in on the laughing. While they laughed, Ash layed in bed facing the ceiling petting Pikachu. Evan notticed this.

''Can't sleep?'', Evan asked. Ash faced him and then looked back up at the ceiling.

''No, just thinking'', Ash said.

''I think I know what...or who your thinking of'', Evan said. Ash blushed. Suddenly...

''AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!'', they heard. All of the boys stood up.

''What was that!?'', Steven asked.

''It came from the girl's tent, come on!'', Ash yelled. He then ran out of the tent followed shortly by Pikachu, then the others. When Ash and Pikachu reached the girl's tent, Ash opened it quickly. ''What's going on!?'', he asked worried. When the others reached the tent, everyone looked in and sweatdropped. Inside the tent was a Weedle, curled up in a ball sleeping in the center of the tent. In the corner was Misty and Stephanie, both holding on to each other for dear life. May was against the side of the tent, not nearly as freaked out as Misty or Stephanie, but plenty scared. Alexi was making sure she wasn't near the Weedle, but giggled at the other girls.

''Get that thing out of here!'', Misty, Stephanie, and May yelled.

''You scared us just because of a Weedle!? It's not even attacking, it's asleep!'', Ash yelled.

''But it's creepy, can't you get it out!?'', Misty asked. Ash sighed and entered the tent, picked up the sleeping Weedle, and then left to gently place it near a tree.

''Wow, you girls are chickens!'', Evan said jokingly.

''Hey! I didn't flip out like they did!'', Alexi said.

''Look at you, you were away from the Weedle too!'', Steven said.

''That's because I didn't want to get stung!'', Alexi said, ( I actually haven't a clue if Prettygirl17 is actually afraid of bugs, but it makes it funny! ).

''Yeah right'', Carlo said. The boys were then bombarded by pillows as Ash returned.

''There, the Weedle is gone, can we go now?'', Ash asked. All the girls relazed themselves.

''Yes Ash'', Misty said. The guys then started to leave. ''Oh and Ash'', Misty said. Ash stopped moving and looked at her. ''Thanks'', she finished. Ash smiled.

''Your welcome'', Ash said. He then closed up the tent for the girls and then left for his tent. When he left, Misty reopened the tent and poked her head out to see if any of the boys were still there.

''Alright Misty, you have to tell us your answer, it's still your turn'', May said. Misty looked at the girls. Seeing as their was no way out, she sighed.

''Alright, but you have to keep it a secret'', Misty said as she closed the tent. The next day, everyone woke up and left their tents to prepare for the morning. Brock started to make breakfast with the help of Steven, Max, and Alexi; Evan, Ash and Carlo went to jump in the lake for a bath; and Misty, Stephanie, and May went into their tent to get changed with Pikachu guarding the entrance. After everyone was done, they all headed to the fire pit and sat down to eat at a table that they brought along

''Alright everyone, dig in!'', Brock said.

''Thank you Brock!'', everyone said. They then started eating. It was a quick meal and everyone was done soon. After breakfast, everyone left to get changed while the girls who were already changed did dishes. Evan was the first one done and he walked over to the girls and kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

''Happy Anniversary!'', Evan said sweetly. Stephanie turned to face him with a smile on her face.

''You did remember!'', Stephanie said happily. She then ran into a hug from Evan.

''Of coarse I remembered! And Ash agreed to try training by himself today so I'm all yours'', Evan said.

''Well that's nice, but I have to train Misty'', Stephanie said.

''Oh don't worry Stephanie, I can train with Ash, take the day off, enjoy your anniversary'', Misty said while doing dishes.

''Are you sure? You don't know what we were going to learn today'', Stephanie asked. Misty nodded.

''Yeah, I'll be fine'', Misty reasured.

''OK, if your sure, thank you!'', Stephanie said as she walked off with Evan, hand in hand. Just then, Ash arrived with his hands in his pockets and Pikachu om his head and watched the couple with the girls.

''You know, the're going to make a great couple when they get married'', May said. Misty nodded.

''I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her soon'', Misty said.

''He will'', Ash said mater of factly. The girls looked at him confused. ''It's a secret, but I'll tell you if you keep it a secret'', Ash said. They nodded. Ash then whispered into both of their ears. Afterwards, everyone left for training. Steven and Brock headed into the woods towards a rocky cliff, ( or mountains, I'll let you decide ), and said that they wouldn't be back for quite some time. Alexi and Max decided to train at the edge of the forest so that they would be close to the camp. May and Carlo headed towards the desert to train. And since Misty and Ash were training together, they and Pikachu headed towards the lake to train. When they arrived at the lake, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder while Ash faced Misty. ''So, you ready?'', Ash asked. Misty nodded. ''OK then, let's get started'', he said. They then started training. After awhile, Ash mastered the Air ride and Air Cannon. He then tried to perform a Tornado Strike. Misty had mastered the Water ball technique, ( it's not a attack rememeber ), and learned a new move she called Water Armor, where she is completely covered in water, like a suit of armor.

''Hey Ash!'', Misty called out from the shallow part of the lake. Ash, ( who was on the beach ), looked out at her. ''Watch this!'', Misty yelled. She then brought her hands down to the surface of the water and pulled them up quickly. As she did, a tower of water picked her up and lifted her about 20 feet in the air.

''That's amazing Misty!'', Ash called out. He then quieted down. ''Everything you do is amazing'', he said to himself. he then looked up at Misty again and paniced at what he saw. He notticed the tower of Water start to shake, along with Misty. Suddenly, the tower of water fell, with Misty as well. ''MISTY!'', Ash yelled. He then used Air ride to fly up to Misty quickly. He flew under Misty and caught her in mid air, one arm under her legs, the other on her back. Misty looked at Ash, and then at the ground.

''Thanks Ash!'', Misty said relieved. Ash smiled.

''Your welcome'', Ash answered. Misty thn smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as Ash flew down to the ground. When he landed on the beach, he placed Misty down as gently as he could. ''You alright?'', Ash asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine'', Misty said. She then looked at Ash, who made a goofy grin.

''You better not try that move again, your not to good at it'', Ash said. Misty also smiled and eventually, they both broke down laughing. Pikachu watched them, both happy that the're having a moment together, and confused as to why the're laughing.

''Pikachu?'', Pikachu wondered. By this time, both Ash and Misty were bending down, trying to breath. After they relaxed, Misty looked at Ash.

''How come we don't have times like that?'', Misty asked.

''Probably because we don't hang out as much'', Ash guessed.

''Then we have to hang out more'', Misty said. ''Promise?'', she asked looking at Ash. Ash looked at her and smiled sincerely, seeing her face made him feel happier than he could have imagined.

''Right, promise'', Ash said. They then sat down with Pikachu to watch the world around them.

Alright, 7th chapter done! Now that school is coming around the corner, I will be in a slump, but I will try to update this as soon as possible, possibly even this weekend! I hope that you are all likeing this so far! I have only recieved one message about the little game I set up so far, I see that you people just don't care about trying to guess what stories I mentioned in this, fine! ( Goes to a corner and cries ). Anyway, I also have another little game for you when I am finished with this story, and the winner gets a special surprise! But you will have to wait to find out what it is! Anyway, hope you all like this update, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, I usually make my chapters longer than this, sorry!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	8. A Secret? Marriage?

Here is my 8th chapter...finally! I'm sorry for such a long wait, you see, on my birthday, ( Sep. 12 ), the computer's internet went down and yesturday, ( Sep. 22 ), was the first day I was on since then. All I had to do was turn the computer off and remove all of the cords, then place them back in! Since then, I became a main character in my school comedy play, ( Robin Hood, I'm a comic relief bad guy ), I have turned 16, and I have been thinking about when I can finally update! Now here is my 8th chapter...ah who am I kidding? You know this won't be up for awhile!

-EVAN AAML

Afterwards, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked back to camp. The walk there was just made up of talking and thinking, and when they got there, they saw both Max and Alexi, starting to make a fire. Both of them looked warn out. ''Hey guys, looks like you did alot of training'', Ash said.

''Yeah, I wanted to teach Max more then just healing techniques, so I taught him self-deffense moves as well, kid's got alot of potential'', Alexi said poking the fire. Misty then looked around.

''Where is everyone?'', Misty asked.

''Well I'm not sure where Evan and Stephanie are, but I'm guessing that the others haven't finished training yet'', Alexi said. After about 5 minutes, Max started to pet Pikachu while Alexi finally got the fire going. Ash and Misty sat near the fire and the 4 of them talked for awhile. Eventually, they heard footsteps and then turned to see May and Carlo walking towards them, both dirty and very tired. ''You guys made it!'', Alexi said.

''Yes, after awhile, our training went pretty well, so we started to head back, we need a rest...are we the first ones back?'', Carlo asked.

''Yeah, the others aren't back yet'', Misty said.

''Good, I need a bath badly! But first, can you help me, I tripped and cut myself on the way to the desert'', May said to Alexi showing her her arm, which was cut. Carlo seemed to be thinking of the incident and smiled to himself, it seemed to be a funny moment. Max shook his head and called May a clutz.

''Yeah sure'', Alexi said. But before she could try, Max stopped her.

''Oh, let me do it, please!? I want to show you what I learned!'', Max said to May.

''Well your eager, OK then let's see what you got!'', May said. She then held out her arm to Max. He excitedly jumped up in the air, but then became serious. He placed his hand on the cut.

''Natural Cure!'', Max yelled. A green light then covered the cut, soon, it was gone.

''Wow, no pain or anything, you did great Max!'', May said. Max blushed and put his hand behind his head, brimming in confidence. ''OK, now I really need a bath!'', May said. She then ran to the lake as fast as her weak body could take her. Carlo sat near the fire and drunk some water near him.

''So how did your training go?'', Ash asked.

''Well it took us awhile just to get there, but as soon as we did, we started. May is really good with her powers, I was quite shocked. She learned quite a few tricks from me and I learned a new attack'', Carlo said.

''Can we see it!?'', Max asked excited. Carlo shook his head.

''Sorry, surprise'', Carlo said. Max looked disappointed. Suddenly, they all heard heavy footsteps. All of then turned to see a surprising sight. Coming from the mountains were Steven and Brock, both of them using walking sticks, dragging themselves to camp. They were extremely tired and dirty, covered in scratches, most of which were still bleeding.

''Hey guys...how's it going?'', Steven asked casually but weakly.

''What did you guys do up there!?'', Misty asked shocked as she and Alexi helped them over to the fire.

''Train of coarse! When we got there, I asked Brock if it was OK that we did some extreme training and he said it was fine...so we did, and here we are'', Steven said.

''And I might want to add that I won the practice fight!'', Brock said. Steven stuck his tongue out at him in reply.

''Alright, let's get started'', Max said rolling up his sleeves. Before he did anything else however, Alexi put her arm in front of him, a hand motion to stop.

''Wait Max, no offense, but I think you should let me do this'', Alexi said. Max looked sad and confused. ''Your good, but we need this done fast'', she continued. Max nodded. Alexi then put a hand on both Brock and Steven. But before she could heal them, everyone heard more footprints and turned to see May walking up to them, holding what appeared to be pots and pans.

''OK I finished my bath and...What the!? What happened to you two!?'', May said shocked as she dropped what she was carrying. Alexi had no time to explain so Ash filled her in while Alexi started.

''Natural Cure!'', Alexi yelled. Green light then engulfed both Steven and Brock. Within a short time, they were fine. The green light then disappeared and Alexi removed her hands. As she did, she started panting.

''Are you OK!?'', Max asked worried. He ran to try and help her up. Alexi smiled.

''Thanks, but don't worry, I'm only tired, it happens when I do to much healing at once'', Alexi said tiredly. Steven and Brock stood up, completely rejuvinated, and stretched.

''Well thank you Alexi, we needed that, now let's get you to bed, it's going to be a long night'', Steven said. Brock quickly ran in-between Alexi and Steven.

''Oh, I'll bring her to her tent!'', Brock said drooling.

''Thanks Brock, but I think she's had enough of your ever so famous catch phrases'', Steven said sarcastically as he lifted Alexi up to carry her to her tent.

''And what do you mean by that!?'', Brock yelled back. Ash, Misty, May, Max, Pikachu, and Carlo all laughed. May then bent down to pick up the pots and pans, Misty helped her.

''So May, what's with the pots and pans?'', Misty asked.

''Popcorn, I figure we'll be staying up late this night'', May said.

''Oh right, the surprise'', Misty said. Ash paniced as Brock, Max, and Carlo looked at them confused.

''What are you talking about? Do you know something about tonight?'', Max asked.

''Yeah, and come to think of it, Steven mentioned having a long night'', Carlo remembered.

''Oh, well you see...'', May said before her and Misty's mouthes were covered by Ash's hands, who nervously smiled.

''Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all, you just...uh, start that popcorn and we'll meet you in a second'', Ash said nervously as he stepped away from the boys, dragging the girls along with him. The boys just stood there, dumbfounded.

''O...K'', Brock said. Pikachu just sat there, snickering to himself. Meanwhile, Ash dragged Misty and May behind a tent and let go of them, they both gasped for breath.

''You guys! It's supposed to be a secret!'', Ash yelled quietly. Both Misty and May remembered and blushed.

''Oh, oh yeah'', Misty said embarrased.

''Sorry, sort of slipped'', May said the same way.

''Just don't let it happen again! Too many people already know as it is!'', Ash said angrily.

Yeah girls, how's it supposed to be a surprise if everyone knows?'', a voice from behind Ash said. Ash quickly turned around to see Steven standing behind him.

''Steven! How long have you been staning there!?'', Ash asked worried.

''Don't worry Ash, I already know'', Steven said. Ash, Misty, and May were shocked.

''What!? You too!? When did you find out!?'', Ash asked surprised.

''I overheard your conversation with Evan, quite romantic, should have seen it coming'', Steven said. Ash sighed.

''Great, that makes 4 people and a Pokemon who know,...OK if we keep our mouthes shut for the rest of tonight, I think we can pull this off'', Ash said. Everyone agreed. ''Good, now we wait for Evan and Stephanie to come back, wake up Alexi and whoever else falls asleep, and we spy on them to watch'', Ash explained. Everyone smiled at the plan. ''OK then, let's head back to the fire and make that popsorn, it's a good distraction...and I'm hungry!'', Ash said. Everyone sweatdropped and collapsed. After they regained their composture, they headed back to the fire and prepared the popcorn. After awhile, everyone had their, even though their was plenty of popcorn still left. May was playing with the fire in the pit, making the flames dance in the night sky, ( Oh, I would play with those flames too, but it wouldn't be a pretty sight! ). Right before everyone was going to call it a night, ( or at least the ones who didn't know about the surprise ), everyone turned to a noise of walking and laughter and saw Evan and Stephanie walk up to them, Evan's arm around Stephanie's neck. Both of them walked up to the gang with smiled on their faces.

''Well it took you guys long enough, where have you been?'', Misty asked.

''All over the place really. We traveled through the forest and found a small villiage. We stayed there for a bit, and then headed back here'', Evan explained.

''And it was amazing! I loved every moment of it!'', Stephanie said.

''Well our special night isn't over juet yet, follow me'', Evan said. Stephanie seemed confused, but didn't hesitate to follow him. Before they left, Evan turned to face Ash and winked. Ash nodded in reply. Evan and Stephanie then headed towards the lake and beach. Ash quickly faced the others.

''Alright, the're going to do it, Misty, you and May go wake up Alexi, we'll wait for you outside your tent'', Ash said. Misty and May nodded. They then ran to the tent with Ash and Steven behind them.

''Wait, what's going on?'', Carlo asked.

''A surprise, come on Pikachu!'', Ash said. Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulder.

''You'll find out, but you have to follow us, and hurry!'', Steven said. Brock, Max, and Carlo looked uncertain, but followed them anyway. They then stopped in front of girl's tent, where Misty and May were waking up Alexi.

''Alexi, wake up!'', Misty said shaking Alexi awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

''Wh-what is it?'', Alexi asked tiredly.

''Something cool is going to happen!'', May said. Alexi closed her eyes and flipped over.

''Sorry, onlt get up if it's really cool'', Alexi said.

''But it is really cool, it's about Evan and Stephanie!'', Misty said. Alexi quickly faced the girls with open eyes.

''Evan and Stephanie!?'', Alexi asked shocked.

''Yes!'', May answered.

''Say no more!'', Alexi said as she quickly jumped out of bed. The 3 girls were met by the boys outside the tent and they all ran to the boulders seperating the camp from the lake. When they reached the boulders, they looked down towards the lake and saw Evan and Stephanie, just standing there looking at the full moon.

''Romantic isn't it?'', Evan asked. Stephanie nodded.

''You always did have a way with romance'', Stephanie said smiling.

''So you had fun?'', Evan asked.

''Yes, today was great Evan, I loved it!'', Stephanie said holding on to his arm. Evan smiled.

''It can get better'', Evan said.

''How'', Stephanie asked, not really paying attention. Evan then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring's box. he then stepped back from Stephanie, who looked confused. Evan then smiled again and slowly got on one knee. Stephanie gasped and covered her mouth, tears about to pour out.

''Stephanie, I'm going to ask one question...just 4 little words that i hope will change your life forever...Stephanie...will you marry me?'', Evan asked as he showed Stephanie the ring. Stephanie could no longer hold in her tears. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang were holding hands, hoping that everything will turn outright.

''...Yes...Yes! I will marry you!'', Stephanie finally managed to say. Everyone quietly yelled out yes to themselves. Evan smiled and took out the ring from the box. Stephanie held her hand out, and Evan slipped the ring on her finger. Evan then stood up and Stephanie ran into him for a hug, tears streaming down her face. Up on the hill, Steven whispered something into Carlo's ear. Carlo nodded and then Steven made a rock in his hand and threw into the air. Carlo then fired a fireball at it. When the fire collided with the rock, the rock exploded, making the sky look like a firework's show. Watching this, May looked at Brock and he nodded. They then repeated the fireworks display. Back at the beach, Evan and Stephanie watched the show. ''What's going on?'', Stephanie asked.

''Looks like we have company'', Evan said. He then tilted Stephanie's head so that she was facing him. ''I love you'', Evan said. Stephanie smiled.

''I love you too...'', Stephanie said. They then slowly moved their heads together until their lips met. Watching this, Ash and the gang ran down the hill and towards the new soon to be married couple. The boys surrounded Evan while the girls circled Stephanie.

''Way to go Evan!'', Ash yelled. Carlo had an arm around Evan's neck while Steven whistled out a congradulatory whistle. Brock shook Evan's hand and Max jumped up and down in excitement. Meanwhile, the girls all did a group hug around Stephanie and jumped up and down screaming with joy and laughter. After a long while, everyone headed back to camp. They all circled the camp fire and congradulated the fiancees. Brock then stood up on a rock with a drink in his hand.

''OK a toast...to the new Mr. amd Mrs.!'', Brock yelled. Everyone toasted. ''And let us hope that the next couple have a happy ending too!'', Brock yelled Everyone immediatly turned to face Ash and Misty, who were sitting next to each other. They then started to blush, looked at each other, and then blushed even more as they looked away from each other. Everyone laughed. ''OK, now let's play spin the bottle!'', Brock yelled.

''But their are only 4 girls, and one of them is getting married'', Steven said.

''I meant just me and Alexi!'', Brock replied. A bottle was suddenly thrown at Brock's head, which knocked him over.

''There, your move'', Alexi said. Everyone laughed at Brock's misfortune. While this happened, Ash stood up and walked towards the lake. Misty watched this and followed, curious. Pikachu also saw this, but left them alone, together. When Ash had finally reached the lake, he looked up to view the full moon. He then turned and notticed Misty walking up to him.

''How come your not up there with the others?'', Misty asked.

''I just wanted some alone time'', Ash said. Misty looked down saddened.

''Oh, then you want me to leave?'', Misty asked sadly. Ash looked at her and notticed her face.

''No, I'm glad your here...please don't leave'', Ash said. Misty smiled. She then moved closer to Ash and watched the full moon with him.

''Beautiful isn't it?'', Misty asked. Ash nodded.

''Very few things are more beautiful than that'', Ash said. Misty then brought her attention to Ash.

''What do you think is more beautiful than that?'', Misty asked. This time, Ash brought his attention to her and smiled.

''Oh nothing'', Ash said. Misty looked suspicious, but dropped the topic, thinking and hoping she already knew the answer. As they both sat down on the beach, they didn't nottice that Brock and the others had just hid behind the boulders, watching them.

''How come they didn't tell us they were here!?'', Max asked annoyed.

''Because they wanted some alone time! Besides, they just might get togehter now!'', May said. Brock nodded.

''Yeah, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I met them!'', Brock said. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty just sat there, watching the beautiful sight in complete silence. Suddenly, Ash broke the silence.

''I really do care about you'', Ash said. This caught Misty off guard.

''What?'', Misty asked.

''You know how we always argue and insult each other...well I never mean that...I really do care about you'', Ash explained. Misty's heart was filled with joy at these words and she smiled.

''You know what?...I really care about you too'', Misty said. Ash looked at her, watching her eyes glisten in the moonlight. Slowly, Ash's head started to move towards Misty's. She moved her head closer as well. Both of them knew very well what was about to happen, and closed their eyes to prepare for it. Everyone who watched tensed up, as in suspense. Right when Ash and Misty were millimeters apart, feeling each other's breath...a huge explosion occured. Both Ash and Misty opened their eyes and looked towards the forest to their left. A mushroom cloud hovered in the forest. Quickly, Ash and Misty stood up and ran towards the explosion, leaving the others behind the boulders, watching.

Alright, the 8th chapter is now done, faster than I thought it would be. I've been sitting in this same wooden seat for over two hours now and I haven't stopped typing, you readers are killing me! I get little sleep as it is you know! It's 9:36 here in New York and I woke up at 4:30! My goodness! The next chapter will not be up for awhile I'm afraid, but I will try and get it up soon. I already have a idea for another story, how does a horror story sound? It would be a first, and I plan on making it in the Diamond and Pearl season as well! Tell me what you think! Until then, I expect reviews and favorites and alerts and anything like that! Tell me anything you want, oh, and a reminder, a fellow author is making a story about the t.v show Big Brother, Pokemon style, look at the bottom of my profile for more detail please!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	9. Time's Up

OK here is my 9th chapter. Sorry for the wait, I probably will only be able to update on Saturdays and Sundays, too many things and complications. I would also like to apologize, I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to write this chapter, but I fell back alseep and when I woke up again, it was 7:54! I missed out on all of that time! I could have had this chapter done by then! And I doubt I'll finish it this weekend! Today I have rehersals for a play and tomorrow I'm going to a NFL game, so I won't have time! But I would like you people to at least keep an eye out for this chapter, I may be able to finish it if a miracle happens.

-EVAN AAML

When we last left our heroes, we were about to have a very romantic sight when suddenly, a explosion occured and Ash and Misty ran to see what happened, leaving the rest of the gang hiding behind the boulders.

''Ooohhhh! And they were so close!'', Brock complained, ignoring the explosion.

''What the heck was that!?'', Steven asked shocked.

''I don't know, but it came from over there, let's go find out!'', Evan said. Everyone nodded and ran to catch up to Ash and Misty. Meanwhile, where the explosion occured, there was a figure standing in about 300 feet from the fire that was left, watching the flames arise.

''Now that's what I call fireworks!'', the figure said to himself. This figure then turned around and spotted Ash and Misty running towards him, the others farther behind. They soon stopped when they notticed the figure.

''Poison!'', Ash yelled. The figure, who was revealed to be Poison, laughed.

''Ah, now you recognize me, it's about time'', Poison said.

''What did you blow up!?'', Evan asked as he made it to Ash and Misty's side. Poison looked behind him to the large fire.

''A gas storage tower, it was so dark, I decided to make a light, but wouldn't you know it, I forgot my lanturn'', Poison said in a chuckle. ''Although, it worked in flushing you all out'', he continued.

''What is it you want!?'', Misty asked in a yell.

''My, my, such impatience. I came here to tell you that time's up. Shadow has grown impatient and has sent me to deliver the news, pity on you. He also sent me here to kill one of you to send a little message...hmm, how about you red-head?'', Poison asked with his hand on his chin in a thinking matter. As soon as he said that, Ash stepped in front of Misty.

''If you want her than you'll have to go through me!'', Ash said. Misty looked worried, Poison on the other hand chuckled.

''Ah, playing the hero huh, they say that self-lessness is something only true heroes posess, well then...heroes usually die first anyway'', Poison said. He then smiled, for no one notticed him out his hand behind his back when they arrived. In his hidden hand was a mysterious looking sphere. ''Poison Ball!'', he yelled out as he threw the sphere towards the gang. The sphere was a purple color and was enshrowded in a haze. Immediatly, Steven put his arms to the ground, ready to defend.

''Rock Shield!'', Steven yelled out. A large rock then came out of the ground and took the form of a shield, which prevented the Poison Ball from hitting anyone. As Poison looked on, he notticed Evan jump over the Rock Shield and take aim at him.

''Level 2 Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled out. The Air Cannon was then fired at Poison, which he skillfully dodged. When it hit the ground, it made a large hole, one that seemed to be too big for any ordinary Air Cannon, something Ash notticed. Both Poison and Evan landed on the ground, facing each other, Evan with a glare, Poison with a smirk.

''Well, you've gotten better'', Poison said through a smile, Evan nodded. ''Good, I don't want to fight weak opponents, it's a pity you'll be dead before we can fight though...'', he said. He then took a bout, ( not sure how you spell it, when he bends over in respect, to like royalty for example ). ''...until then'', Poison finished. He then disappeared in a shrowd of darkness, ( like Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts II ). Everyone just stood there for awhile until Stephanie spoke up.

''Well now that that's settled with, Misty, do you mind giving me a hand?'', Stephanie asked. Misty nodded and they both started to put out the fire with a rain that only covered the explosions. While the girls were putting out the fire, Ash looked at Evan, who was a slight distance away.

''What did Evan do?'', Ash asked in general, Carlo heard him and replied.

''That was his Level 2 Air Cannon, you see, all of us can excell our Powers and attack to higher levels. Level 1 is just what you've been doing, and level 5 is the highest'', Carlo explained.

''Then how come he didn't start out with level 5?'', Ash asked.

''Because level 5 is also the most dangerous. It will cause the user to loose most, if not all, of their energy...worst case scenario, you die. Alexi, on the other hand, is able to do a level 5 Natural Cure, only because it is not an attack, so it doesn't take nearly as much energy'', Carlo explained. Ash nodded in understanding. When the girls had finished putting out the flames, they walked back over to the others, who all looked at Evan.

''Alright, we'll have to change our schedule, but I'm not about to let Poison or anyone else ruin tonight. So let's head back to camp and forget this ever happened'', Evan said. He then grabbed Stephanie around the waist as she laughed. ''Alright then, let's go!'', he said. Everyone then headed back to camp. When they got there, May, Alexi, and Carlo decided to take care of all of the Pokemon while Brock went to sleep. During this, Evan was setting up his bed in one of the tents when Stephanie walked in.

''Hey'', Stephanie plainly said. Evan looked at her and smiled.

''Hey'', Evan replied.

''What'cha doin?'', Stephanie asked as she walked closer to Evan.

''Preparing for bed, I'm bushed'', Evan said. He then turned to face Stephanie, who was blushing now.

''Uh...do, do you have any space...for me?'', Stephanie asked shyly. She was now poking her two fingers together. Evan chuckled to himself and walked up to Stephanie. He put his arms around her waist and looked down at her.

''I will always have space for you'', Evan said. Stephanie smiled and put her arms around Evan's neck. They then brought themselves closer to each other ans shared a passionete kiss. They stood there for awhile, sharing their love for each other, ignoring the rest of the world. Eventually, Evan picked up Stephanie and carried her to the bed. He layed her down under the sheets, and then layed beside her and tucked themselves in. But instead of going to sleep, Stephanie rolled over on top of Evan so that they were face to face. Evan seemed slightly confused.

''Just so you know, this is just out of love'', Stephanie said. Evan chuckled, now understanding, ( yes, I am that dense, if a girl did that to me, I'd probably ask why ), and then smiled.

''And I wouldn't have it any other way'', Evan said. Stephanie then lowered herself to Evan and they started to kiss. But little did they know, that outside their tent, peeping through the entrance, was Steven and Max.

''You see Max, you can make this type of...uh, love, romantic, it's not quite what you think it is. They are simply expressing love'', Steven said to Max, who looked disgusted.

''I still think it's disgusting!'', Max said.

''Well when your older, you'll understand and know the difference'', Steven said. They then continued to watch. As they did, Steven started to look worried. ''Alright now you can't see anymore'', Steven said as he covered Max's eyes. He then continued looking. ''...And now I can't see anymore'', Steven said as he looked away from the tent. ''Your too young for that! At least get a room!'', Steven yelled into the tent without opening it. Suddenly, a burst of wind blew through the tent and hit Steven, who rolled backwards and finally came to stop about 10ft from the tent. Max then fell to the ground and rolled in laughter. Meanwhile, Ash was in another tent getting ready for bed, when Misty entered. Ash turned and smiled at who he saw.

''Hey Misty'', Ash said.

''Hi'', Misty replied. She then closed the tent behind her and walked in.

''So you came here to talk?'', Ash asked.

''Yeah, there's no one else to talk to'', Misty said. She sat down on the bed, but Ash remained standing. ''You see...I'm worried...this battle we're going into...I know it's dangerous...and there's a chance that we could die'', Misty said worried. Ash looked down at her with pity.

''Oh Misty, please...don't talk like that...it makes me sad to see you sad'', Ash said sincerely.

''But...what if someone we know dies...what if I die...what if...'', Misty said. She then stood up and faced Ash. ''...You die?'', Misty asked with tears in her eyes, holding her hands together. Ash looked at her in sadness and understanding. He then walked over to her and hugged her, which she immediatly returned. She then broke down crying.

''It's OK Mist...let it out'', Ash said to Misty. After awhile of standing there comforting Misty, he notticed that she wasn't crying anymore. He looked down at her and notticed that she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form and then slowly and carefully picked her up and placed her in the bed Ash prepared for himself. He then lowered himself to her and kissed her cheek ever so softly. ''Sleep well...Mist'', Ash said quietly. He then stepped back and was going to leave the tent when he notticed Misty start to toss and turn in her sleep. He quickly went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She slowed down, but was still restless. Ash then decided to lay in bed beside her. He slowly put his arms around her and as he did, Misty stopped moving. Ash notticed a smile form across her face as she cushioned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around Ash's. Ash then lowered his head to the pillow and closed his eyes, secretly loving every second of his closeness to Misty. When Ash woke up, he looked around the tent. Misty was still alseep, but seemed to have gotten used to Ash being there, since she was facing Ash and holding on to him. Ash decided that it was time to get out of bed, but before he could, the tent covering was moved and Brock peeped inside.

''Hey Ash, are you...'', Brock said, stopping when he notticed Ash and Misty. For a few seconds, both Ash and Brock stared at each other. But eventually, Brock had a grin on his face and started to chuckle very quietly.

''Brock, stay there, I need to talk to you'', Ash said seriously. Brock at first thought that he was going to talk about Misty and him sleeping together, but the facial expression showed him that it was much more that that. He stopped chuckling and became serious, nodding. Ash then slowly moved Misty's arms away from him and was about to step off the bed when he heard a noise.

''Ash!'', the voice said in a loud whisper. Ash looked to where the noise came from and notticed Brock pointing to the ground. Ash looked down and notticed that right where he was going to put his feet down was Pikachu, curled up in a ball sleeping. Ash slowly moved his feet away from Pikachu and stood up. He then picked up the sleeping Pokemon and placed it on his bed. After he did, he put on his sneakers and hat and walked outside with Brock. They then both started to walk to the firepit. ''So, did you and Misty sleep well?'', Brock asked teasingly. Ash punched him. ''Ow! I'll take that as a yes'', he said as he covered the part where Ash punched him.

''I need to talk to you about that'', Ash said. After he said this, they reached the firepit. As the two of them sat down, Ash looked around. The sun was up, revealing the crisp morning and the beautiful sight of the mountains, but it seemed that he and Brock were the only ones awake.

''Everyone was out late last night, I went to bed early. Now you want to talk to me about Misty?'', Brock asked.

''Yes, she's worried'', Ash said.

''What about?'', Brock asked.

''This fight, she's worried that someone will die'', Ash said.

''Yeah, I see what you mean, something like that can really mess with your head'', Brock said. He then stood up to stretch. Their was a moment's pause while he did this when Ash spoke up.

''You know I love her'', Ash said. Brock stopped in mid-stretch. ''Misty...I love her'', Ash said. Brock completely stopped the stretching and walked over back to where he was sitting.

''Yeah Ash, I figured you did...but you finally admitted it, good for you'', Brock said smiling encouragingly.

''I care about her too much to see her like this, what can I do?'', Ash asked. Brock thought for a moment and answered.

''Well, it's too late to stop the fight, so the only thing I can say is don't let anyone die...not the best advice, but that's all you can do...but I also suggest you tell her how you feel...if you don't and something happens...'', Brock said not wanting to finish what he was saying. Ash looked down to the ground.

''I know, I want to tell her, I plan on telling her...but it's just...I don't know'', Ash said.

''Well, I know you'll tell her eventually'', Brock said.

''...I'm scared'', Ash said.

''Well I'd consider you to be a fool if you weren't, I mean look at me, no matter what I do, I can't talk to a girl the right way'', Brock said.

''No, I mean I'm scared for Misty, I don't want anything to happen to her...I can't let anyhting happen to her...'', Ash said. Brock looked at the worried trainer and put his hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry, I'm sure you will protect her just fine...'', Brock said. He then stood up. ''Oh, by the way Ash, when you tell Misty how you feel...'', Brock said. He then walked to Ash's side with his arms behind his head. ''...can you tell me if I can be your best man?'', Brock said through a smile. Ash took off his hat and began to hit Brock with it as he ran away. Soon after, Carlo and Evan woke up and they, along with Ash and Brock, made some hot coffee for themselves, ( Carlo made the coffee using his powers, so don't ask me where they are getting this stuff from! ). As the group drank their coffee, they all talked about random things, trying not to bring up what they were to do later. About an hour later, Stephanie, May, and Max woke up and joined the boys, although they didn't have any coffee. Soon after, Steven woke up, and then Misty with Pikachu. After awhile, Steven, Misty, Max, and Carlo went to get ready for the day when Alexi woke up and walked to the others, who were still by the firepit, ( I don't know if the authors in here actually wake up at the times based on this. Let's say that Ash and Brock woke up at 7:00 and you didn't have classes, college, or work to go to. I apologize if you actually are a morning person, I personally am and wake up usually around 5-6 in the morning every day, but that's just me ). After another hour, everyone was ready to go. They all packed up their things and headed out towards the base. For most of the trip, all they did was walk through forest and do some tricks with their powers. Eventually, they could smell ocean water. And, as expected, after they left the forest, there was a cliff overlooking the ocean. Waves from the ocean were crashing into the cliff. At the top of the cliff was the abandoned building.

''Well there it is...you all ready?'', Evan asked seriously. Everyone nodded. Misty looked scared, but Ash took her hand to comfort her. When she notticed what he did, she smiled. ''Alright, we're about to go into battle...and I must be honest...there's a chance that someone here could die...'', Evan said. They all nodded. ''Alright, we are all brave and will go finish this fight...let's go'', Evan said. They all then faced the building and walked towards it.

Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, Last Saturday I had so many things to do and the following Sunday, I went to watch the Buffalo Bills beat the New York Jets...EVEN THOUGH I'M A NEW YORK GIANTS FAN! Anyway, with school as well, the wait must have been tremendous for you! So I apologize to you. I hope that you all read this chapter soon, and please favorite, I've lost about 3 people who plaved this story on their favorite's list. Read and review too people, alert if you have to! I will have the 10th chapter up soon, that's when the action starts. I expect this story to have about 4 more chapters, not including the extra chapters I plan on adding, like a question's page and possibly some deleted parts of my story. And to Carlos Santos, as soon as I finsih this story, I will work with you on our song-fic, just ask me how you would like to make it. I hope to see you all soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	10. Obstacle 1

Alright people, I know what your thinking, ''He actually has another chapter up!?''. But don't get your hopes up, the only reason why I have this up is because I woke up early again, but it was a little later than usual, 6:21. Well now the battles are going to start and I hope that you will like them. But I also must warn you, this is where the violence starts. So please forgive me if you don't like violence in your stories, Thank you.

-EVAN AAML

As they reached the entrance, everyone stopped to look at the creepy door in front of them. It was a rather large door, one that you would expect on a old building. Evan raised his hand up and made a fist, ready to knock on the door, when the door slowly opened by it'self. Evan looked back to the gang, who ushered him to go in. He and everyone else entered the building. When everyone made it inside, they looked around. It was a musty building, a obvious meaning that it has been abandoned for many years. The majority of the light came from the open door, some of it came from the windows, which were partially boarded up, some not at all. In the center of the room was a small fountian, which was not in use and was covered in webs.

''So, you all made it, I'm flattered'', a voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone recognized the voice as Poison's and prepared for battle. ''Relax, I'm no wheres near you, I'm speaking through a loud speaker, there are ones all over this building, along with cameras, so that I can see your every move'', Poison said.

''Coward! Come out and fight!'', Steven yelled.

''In time, but I think I should get you started on your little mission. If you haven't notticed already, there are 4 doors in the room you are in, not including the ones you entered from'', Poison explained. As they all looked around, they nottied that he was right. One door was on both sides of the room, one in front of them, beyond the fountain, and one on the second level, which was accesible by a pair of stairs on either side of the room. ''Now then, the doors on the sides of the room only lead to a Kitchen and Social Room, so ignore them. The room currently in front of you will eventually lead you to me and Shadow, but if you know what's good for you, you'll take the door upstairs'', he said.

''Oh yeah, and then you'll all just gang up on us!'', Misty yelled.

''Don't worry, we're all seperated into our own rooms and I gave everyone specific orders not to attack you until their presence is known...I will be guiding you throughout the building so that you don't get lost, isn't that nice of me?...I will see you all later, if you don't die'', Poison said. The loud speakers were then silent.

''So then, what do we do?'', Alexi asked.

''Well, since Poison said that we have to take the upstair's door, that means that the one down here leads us directly to Shadow, or into a trap'', Max said.

''Since he knows that for us to be truley safe, we have to defeat them all, so he probably didn't even want to set up traps'', Evan said.

''So we take the door upstairs?'', Ash asked. Everyone nodded.

''Split up'', Evan said. So then Evan, Stephanie, Carlo, Steven, and Alexi took the stairs to the left while Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, May, and Max took the ones to the right. When they reached the top, they slowly made their way across the hall and in front of the door. Evan then placed his hand on the door slowly, listening to it sqeek. The door lead them to a hallway with only one door at the end of it. Suddenly, the loud speakers spoke.

''Now head down to that door'', Poison said over the loud speaker. Slowly, the gang all headed towards the door. Evan, Steven, and Carlo where in the front, Stephanie, Alexi, May, Brock, and Max where in the middle, and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu tailed behind. As they made their way across, the wooden floor beneath them creeked with every step. Suddenly, the floor broke, causing Misty, Pikachu, and Ash to fall. However, before they fell, Ash grabbed onto Misty's arm with one hand and the remaining floor with the other. Ash then looked down to Misty. She had managed to grab hold of Pikachu, who was now in her arms. The surface below was in total darkness. ''Careful, the building's old...we wouldn't want you to get hurt'', Poison said through the loud speaker. With onlt his arm, Ash lifted Misty up over him and Brock lifted her up. Brock then bent down and helped Ash out of the hole. After he did, Pikachu jumped into Ash's head and they all headed towards the door. When they had reached it, Evan once again slowly turned the knob and pushed it open. ''And now the rest is self explanitory, I will speak to you again later...if you survive obstacle number 1'', Poison said. He then laughed as the loud speakers were turned off. The group then looked down the hall. Like the previous one, it only had one door, but the door was covered in a icy substance. As they all progressed down the hall, the air became colder. Eventually, their breath was visible.

''Bbbrrrrrggghhhh! Why is it so cold?'', Alexi asked, her arms trying to warm her body.

''I'm not sure'', Stephanie replied, warming her body as well. Soon, all the girls were trying to keep warm. Ash then removed his jacket and put it around Misty. Misty looked up at Ash.

''Thanks'', Misty said. Ash smiled. Following by example, Brock removed his vest and put it around Alexi, Carlo removed his for May, and Evan did the same for Stephanie, ( Haha, Steven didn't have to, he's all warm! ). When the girls were all warmed up, everyone headed towards the door. When they reached it, they realized that the door was in fact, covered in ice. Steven tried to open the door, but it was frozen, he then kicked the open the door. When he did. everyone looked in the room. The large room was covered in snow and ice in every knook and cranny. Even the chandelir above seemed to have an icy resemblence. Compared to the rest of the house, this room was pretty bright, due to the light reflecting from the windows onto the ice. At the center of the room, facing them was a figure. Everyone took a closer look and realized that it was Freezer.

''Ah, I see you've made it...good'', Freezer said. She then raised her arms out, as if to get them to see the room. ''Do you like it? I made it myself, just my personal winter wonderland'', she continued.

''Eh, it's a bit too cold for me, just like your heart...isn't that right, Vannesa?'', Carlo said to Freezer. Freezer immediatly became angry and made fists.

''My name is no longer Vannesa, it's Freezer...and now, I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHY!'', Freezer yelled. As she did, a blizzard started to form and the temperature in the room dropped. Carlo and May, knowing that they had the advantage over her, both ran towards Freezer. They then stopped and put their ams out towards her.

''Heatwave!'', both Carlo and May yelled. Both of them launched their attacks at Freezer. However, Freezer bended backwards, dodging the attacks. The Heatwaves both flew into the wall and exploded, causing the wall they hit to start to be uncovered by the ice. Freezer then held her hand out towards the gang.

''Ice Beam!'', Freezer yelled. She then fired an Ice Beam towards the gang who were still by the door.

''Duck!'', Ash yelled. Everyone then got out of the way of the Ice Beam. The attack hit the door and froze it solid. ''Well there gos our exit!'', Ash said.

''Now how are we supposed to get out of here!?'', Misty asked worridly.

''I'd stop worrying about your exit and start worrying about me!'', Freezer yelled. She then fired another Ice Beam. This time however, Steven and Brock ran in front of the attack. They lowered their arms to the ground.

''Earth Wall!'', Steven and Brock yelled out. They raised their arms and a wall of rock and dirt appeared. The Ice Beam hit the wall. Brock then jumped out from behind the Earth Wall and hit the ground with his fists. This caused a ton of rocks to begin jutting out of the ground, which was directed towards Freezer. Freezer then jumped out of the way and then suddenly, made a Ice Slide, which she slid on towards the gang, ( Like the Silver Surfer, but Ice instead of a silver surfboard ). She slid behind the Earth Wall and while she was in close distance, fired.

''Ice Beam!'', Freezer yelled. She fired the attack at everyone's feet, causing them to freeze. She then slid away from them and looked at her work. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Alexi, Max, and Evan's feet were all frozen to the ground. As Freezer laughed at this, she turned and suddenly, a rock jutted out of the wall, which she barely ducked from. She looked back and notticed that Steven was causing rocks to come out of the wall and try to hit her. As she slid, more rocks jutted out. Freezer started to dodge, duck, and manuver herself away from the rocks. One rock then jutted out and was going to hit her legs. Freezer, however, jumped off the slide to dodge it. But while she was in the air, another rock appeared, which she ran into. This caused her to fall to the ground. When Freezer landed, Carlo fired a fireball at her. Before she knew what hit her, she was propelled into the wall behind her. Slowly, she regained her composture and stood up. As she did, she became angry. ''How dare you hit me! Now I'm not going to hold back...YOUR ALL DEAD!'', Freezer yelled. She then ran towards the remaining fighters, starting with May. When Freezer was closer, May held out her hands.

''Heatwave!'', May yelled. She then fired the attack. However, Freezer skillfully ducked. She then made a fist.

''Ice Punch!'', Freezer yelled. She then punched May in her stomach, which caused her to fly backwards into a wall. When she it, she fell to the ground in a heap. Everyone looked on in horror as Freezer laughed. Suddenly, she notticed that Evan was flying towards her and prepared to punch her, but Freezer quickly ducked from the punch. As she ducked, she tried to use another Ice Punch, but Evan spun out of the way and put his arms out.

''Level 2 Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. A Air Cannon then appeared and hit Freezer, who flew due to the gust. Freezer tried to regain control while in the air, but was suddenly brought to a stop. She looked and notticed that a large vine was around her waist and arms. Freezer then notticed Alexi, who's eyes were green.

''How did you all get out!?'', Freezer asked angrily.

''Simple, Brock broke the ice...you seriously need to pay attention'', Alexi answered. She then moved her arm and the vine that was holding Freezer threw her. Freezer managed to regain her composture this time and skid across the floor. When she stopped skidding, she thought for a moment and smiled. She then made a shield of ice. At first, everyone was confused, since none of them were currently attacking her, why would she make a shield. But suddenly, the shield expanded, which then hit everyone in it's path. The gang was thrown against the walls. The shield then dissappeared and Freezer looked around. As she did, she notticed a large ball of flames where a part of the ice shield was. The flames disappeared, revealing a panting Carlo.

''You melted the shield so that you wouldn't get hit!'', Freezer yelled, realizing what he did. Carlo nodded, still panting. ''Well at least your too tired to stop this!'', she continued. Freezer then ran towards Carlo, her hands turning into fists. ''Ice Punch!'', she yelled. Her hands started to freeze as she tried to punch Carlo. He managed to dodge the first punch, but was hit in the face by the second one. Freezer then let out a barrage of Ice Punches at Carlo, hitting him where ever she could. She then did one final blow to his chest, which caused him to fly backwards and land on the ground. As he slowly stood up, everyone notticed the frost and blood on him. Freezer looked at him and laughed. ''And you call yourself a great Pokemon Trainer! I've seen you on t.v in tournaments, always trying to wow the fans...but I've also seen the nerves get the better of you at times...pathetic! This is where it all ends...loser!'', Freezer yelled. She then laughed in a mocking way. All of these words seemed to echo in Carlo's head. It was true, he did love to wow the fans and at times, his nerves did get the better of him...but he certainly didn't want to hear it from her. As Freezer laughed, Carlo put his head down. Suddenly, the temperature in the room began to rise. Freezer stopped laughing and looked at Carlo in confusion. Carlo lifted his head, revealing anger in his eyes.

''You can make fun of me all you want...but when you make fun of my skills...you've crossed the line!'', Carlo said angrilly. He then raised both of his arms out towards Freezer, who looked shocked. ''Ive been saving this attack for later on...but I think I'll use it now'', Carlo said. He then yelled out loud and flames started to appear. The temperature raised drastically and the ice and snow started to melt. Eventually, all of the flames gathered at Carlo's hands. ''Ultimate Inferno!'', Carlo yelled. He then launched the flames, which were the size of 10 Flamethrowers, ( the attack, not the too, ). Freezer, unable to move in time, was hit by the blast. The blast then hit the wall and destroyed a part of it. All of the ice and snow had melted, revealing a normal room. When the flames receaded, Carlo fell to his knees, to tired to move. He panted heavily. He looekd up to where the blast hit and gasped. Standing at the edge of the hole in the wall, her amrs making an X shape by her face, was Freezer. She slowly lowered her arms, revealing burnt skin and blood all over her. She panted heavily and then laughed at what she saw.

''Aha ha ha ha! It looks like your new attack failed! Now your going to die!'', Freezer yelled. Suddenly, a fireball was launched at her. Surprised, she only watched in horror as the fireball hit her. The attack caused her to fly out of the hole in the wall and fall. ''AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!'', Freezer screamed as she fell to the depths. Everyone turned around and saw May with her hand out, propped against the wall. She had a line of blood from the end of her lip to the side of her chin. She was panting, but smiling as well.

''Well...that takes care...of that'', May said panting. Max and Brock quicky ran to May's side and helped her up while Evan walked over to Carlo and did the same.

''Wait...check the hole..she may not be...'', Carlo said panting. Before he could finish, May interupted.

''We'll check, Max, stay here, I don't want you to see'', May said. Max stepped back as Brock let go of May. She stumbled, but was soon able to walk. Both May and Brock walked over to the hole and looked down. It seemed that the part of the building they were in was over the cliff, since the bottom was a few hundred feet down and ended with the ocean crashing against the cliff and into the rocky landscape below. For a few moments, it was silent while May and Brock scanned for any sign of Freezer. Eventually, they found something.

''Well..'', Max said impatiently. Without looking, they replied.

''Yep...she's dead'', Brock said.

''How can you tell?'', Max asked.

''Take our word for it'', May said. Both of them then slowly walked away from the hole, sorry that they ever looked. The both of them reached the gang, where they all gathered up.

''OK, one down...let's get moving...I don't feel like staying in one place too long here'', Evan said. Everyone nodded.

''Wait, Carlo and May are pretty beatin up'', Alexi said.

''Can't you heal them?'', Ash asked.

''I need to save up my energy for when we really need it, healing takes alot out of you. Besides, I can't heal exhaustion, so Carlo is stuck'', Alexi explained. Max then walked up to May.

''Alrght then, I'll be the one to heal May, that way you save up your energy'', Max said to Alexi. Max then placed his hand on May's stomach. ''Natural Cure!'', Max yelled. The green light the appeared and covered May's stomach. Pretty soon, the light disappeared, but May looked disappointed and confused.

''Nothing, I'm still hurt'', May said. Max looked confused.

''I don't get it, it should have worked!'', Max said worried. Alexi walked over.

''Let me see'', Alexi said. Max stepped to the side as Alexi placed her hand on May's stomach. She then moved her hand up and down her body, as though as she were looking for something, ( This is NOT a lesbian thing, people, grow up! No offense to those who really are lesbians ). She soon stopped, with a worried look. ''Your bleeding internaly, if I don't do something, you could die'', Alexi said. She quickly placed her hand on May's stomach again. ''Level 2 Natural Cure!'', Alexi yelled. The green light appeared as usual, but it came in a quicker, brighter form. Alexi yelled to get her energy up, and when she did, May screamed from the pain of the healing. When Alexi finished, she removed her hand. Both of the girls then fell to the ground, May on her knees, and Alexi on her stomach.

''May!'', Max yelled as he ran to her. Max helped May up while Steven and Evan lifted Alexi up.

''Darn it, she can't even stand up'', Evan said looking at a now panting Alexi.

''So that's two people to weak to go on'', Steven said. However, after Steven said this, Alexi shook her head. Both of the guys looked at her.

''Are you sayin you want to keep going?'', Evan asked. Alexi was still panting, but nodded.

''I'm going too, I don't care how weak I am'', Carlo said, who was now being held by Stephanie. Evan looked at Carlo, and then back to Alexi.

''Alright'', Evan said. He then let go of Alexi as Steven put her on his own back. ''Let's go then'', Evan said. Max then tried to help May up, but she declined and tried to walk herself, which she did. Seeing as how the only door there was sealed up, Evan was going to make another door when suddenly, a bright light appeared on the wall beside them. The light took the form of a rectangle, and then the light disappeared, leaving behind a door. Everyone looked sceptacle, but Ash ignored this and walked up to the door and opened it.

Yes! 10th chapter done! This is my longest story yet! And look, it's only 8:40, typing this only took me 2 hours and 10 minutes! Oh joy! And now, I will be trying to get more sleep, which I doubt I can. I will update for my next chapter possibly tomorrow, since it's Columbus Day, but don't get your hopes up. Also remember, their is a little note on my profile about another story that needs OCs, please look at it. The author removed the story, but I think she is still accepting OCs. And also, I am accepting ideas for stories. I am going to be making my first Song-Fic with the help of Carlos Santos, and after that, I will be making my first horror fic, but I am still open for suggestions. However, you cannot just send them to me, I am making a little contest, I purposly left a mistake in this story, ( it could be on any chapter, other than the notes page ). It is not a spellng mistake or something like that, if you can find it, then you get to send in a idea for a story! I know your all excited for that! I was going to wait and make this contest for when I finished this story, but hey, I'm bored. See you soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	11. Obstacle 2

OK, here is my 11th chapter, how do you think I'm doing so far? I would have updated last weekend, but I was sacked with junk to do. Anyway, last night I had a karioke night, ( I did sigles, duets, and group songs! ), and today I have reherslas for my school play, along with a Halloween party, so I may not be able to finish this chapter today. Also, I mentioned the little contest I made in this story in the last chapter and no one has sent me anything, either what I hide is really that hard to find, or no one is participating! Jeez! Anyway, enough rambling, here is my 11th chapter!

-EVAN AAML

When Ash opened the door, there was a long hallway to follow, but the hallway was narrow, so you had to go in single file. Ash took the lead, followed by Stephanie, Carlo, Evan, Steven with Alexi, Max, May, Misty, and then finally Brock. As they were making their way down the hallway, a loud voice appeared.

''So, you all survived, can't say I'm surprised'', the voice said. Everyone recognized it to the Poison over the loud speaker. ''So then, I suppose you killed Freezer?'', Poison asked.

''Yes, and your next!'', Evan yelled.

''Oh I highly doubt that, you still have a few more obstacles to go through before facing me, but let's not bicker now. Follow the hallway and it will lead you to a laundry chute. Go down the chute and I'll explain the rest'', Poison said. The loud speakers were then silent.

''Let's go'', Ash said. Everyone nodded. They all made their way down the hall. Since it was so narrow, it took them awhile before they reached a corner. When they followed the corner to their right, they were able to see the laundry chute. ''There it is!'', Ash said. They then headed towards the chute. When they reached it, Ash lifted the latch covering it. Poison was right, it was a laundry chute, but instead of going straight down, it was a slope, like a slide. ''Alright, let's go down'', Ash said. As Ash held open the the latch, Stephanie slid down. Everyone waited for a reply.

''It's OK!'', Stephanie yelled. Ash then nodded and Carlo slid down, followed by Evan. Steven put Alexi down, who was starting to recover. Ash and Steven helped her into the chute and she slid down. Steven then went down, followed by Max. Ash helped May down, who was also starting to recover. Misty was then about to slide down, but Ash grabbed her arm.

''Come here'', Ash said as he pulled Misty toward him. Before Misty could ask what he was doing, Ash pulled her into a kiss. Misty was confused as to why he did this, but before she could reply to it, Ash broke it. ''Just in case one of us dies, I wanted to do that'', Ash said. Misty nodded, almost mezerized. ''OK, go!'', Ash said. He then lifted Misty up into the chute and she slid down. Now the only ones left were Ash, Brock, and Pikachu, who was on Ash's head. Brock headed to the chute, confused.

''How come that never happens to me?'', Brock asked as he slid down. Ash then picked up Pikachu and put him down the chute. Ash then got in himself and slid down. The ride was fast and quick, Ash soon found himself in a big room with everyone else. There were old fashioned laundry machines all around them, Ash then stood up.

''OK, now what?'', Ash asked. While everyone thought, Poison's vioce boomed over the loud speaker. ''Now you go out the laundry room door and follow the hallway until you reach a door, you go through the door, and you face obstacle #2'', Poison said. The loud speakers then turned off.

''Well now we know what we're doing'', Brock said. After he said this, everyone headed towards the door, which was slightly ajar. Steven, who was the closest one to the door, pushed it open slowly. He peeked out, and then opened it more. The hallway was normal and not too long, they could already see the door that lead them to obstacle #2. They all stepped out into the hall and proceeded. Carlo and May were strong enough to walk now, May being th stronger one. Alexi however, needed support by Stephanie, but was walking on her own power. This made the group reach the door slowly. Like before, Steven was the one closest to the door, but before he opened it, he notticed something on it.

''Evan'', Steven called. Evan came to his side and Steven pointed out what he saw. On the door was an etching of a Thunder cloud with a Lightning bolt. Evan nodded, understanding it. Steven then opened the door. As he did, everyone looked inside. The room was large, probably twice the size as Freezer's. It was completey dark, the only light came from the the torches hung on the wall. In the middle of the room, looking at the gang in a cocky way, was Spark and Boomer. When everyone entered, Boomer raised his hand up and snapped his fingers. After he did, the doors shut behind the gang.

''Welcome to obstacle #2'', Spark said.

''To go on, you must defeat us'', Boomer said.

''Fine!'', Evan yelled. Spark and Boomer chuckled.

''Oh, and just for a warning, this room is rigged'', Boomer said. Everyone looked confused in a worried way as Spark put his hand to the side of him. A jolt of electricity jumped from his hand to the ground. And suddenly, the jolt started moving rapidly. Everyone notticed that it was following a path, a piece of golden brown metal. These wires ran along the whole room. The jolt then ran up the wall. Everyone looked up and notticed that a piece of wire was hanging from the ceiling, over Ash!

''Ash, lookout!'', Misty yelled. But it was too late. Ash prepared for the onslaught, but it never came. Ash looked up and notticed Pikachu, who was on his head since they left the laundry room. Pikachu had aborbed the electricity. Ash laughed.

''Ha! Looks like we have our own battery!'', Ash yelled. Spark was slightly annoyed that the attack didn't work, but figured he'd get back at them. Oddly enough, carlo chuckled after this, everyone looked at him bewildered.

''That's a pretty impressive trick. Metal wires around the whole room, looks to be copper, but do you know what else metal transfers?'', Carlo asked. He then looked at May, who nodded. Both of them then made two fireballs each and threw them at the wires. The heat then traveled down the wires so that eventually, every wire was extremely hot. The wires then started to melt and drip from the ceiling. ''Heat, now your wires are gone, so much for your rigs'', Carlo said. Spark and Boomer looked at him angrily.

''Alright then, let the match begin!'', Spark and Boomer yelled out. As soon as they yelled this, Spark jumped in the air while Boomer made a motion with his arms.

''Sonic Boom!'', Boomer yelled. He then hurled a wave of sonic vibrations at the gang. Everyone covered their ears as the attack hit them. In the air, Spark came down towards the gang, making what appeared to be a Thundershock. Steven however made a Rock Shield, which stopped the attack. As Spark landed on the ground, he held his hands out.

''Zap Cannon!'', Spark yelled. He then launched a Zap Cannon at whoever was in front of him, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. Ash ran in front of them and held his arm out.

''Air Cannon!'', Ash yelled. As he launched the Air Cannon, it collided with the Zap Cannon, causing them to stop in mid-air. Unfortunately, the Zap Cannon was stronger, so it was slowly making it's way to Ash. Ash tried to push it back, but it just got closer. Right before the attack hit Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, Ash yelled out. ''Level 2 Air Cannon!'', he yelled. Now the Zap Cannon was weaker and flew back towards Spark, but he jumped over it. However the attack still flew back and eventually hit Boomer, who crashed into the wall. After Ash saw what he did, he looked back at Misty, who smiled at him. Ash smiled back. Meanwhile, Carlo and Evan, ( who watched ), looked at each other in shock.

''How the heck did he go from Level 1 to Level 2 in one attack!?'', Carlo asked.

''I don't know, I don't think even I can do that!'', Evan said.

''He's gotten better'', Carlo said. Evan smiled.

''Shows what you can do when your in love'', Evan explained. During this, Spark ran towards Max, his fist covered in electricity.

''Thunderpunch!'', Spark yelled out. Max looked on terrified. Suddenly, May and Alexi ran in and tackled Spark, who flew back.

''Thanks girls!'', Max said.

''No problem'', both May and Alexi said, looking back at Max. As they did, Max's face turned from happy to horror.

''Watchout!'', Max yelled. Both of the girls turned around. As soon as they did, a electric attack hit May and she flew into a wall. Alexi watched her.

''May!'', Alexi yelled. She then turned to see Spark right in front of her, running. Spark then kicked Alexi in the stomach. She flew in the air and then landed on her back away from them. Spark then looked on the ground, facing Max.

''Now it's your turn, squirt!'', Spark said. He then lifted Max up by his collar of his shirt with one arm and made a Thundershock in the other. ''WELCOME TO OBLIVION!'', Spark yelled. He then blasted Max with the Thundershock. This caused Max to fly into Brock at a high speed and then crash into a wall. They bounced off of it and landed several feet away from everyone. ''Well that takes care of that'', Spark said. Right after he said this, Ash ran behind him and held out his hands.

''Air Cannon!'', Ash yelled. The attack was launched and Spark ended up flying towards May, who was partially embeded into the wall she flew into. Unable to get out of the way quick enough, she held an arm out towards Spark.

''Heat Wave!'', May yelled. Right before Spark crashed into her, May's Heat Wave appeared and hit Spark. This caused him to fly all the way to the other side of the room. As Boomer watched what happened to his brother, he became more and more furious. He then stood up and ran towards the gang, yelling in anger. Seeing this, Steven shot up from the ground a Earth Wall, but Boomer jumped over it. He then prepared to slam his fists into the ground. As soon as he did, a seismic wave formed and made it's way to Steven. Luckily, he flipped to the side and out of the path. When Boomer realized that he missed, he turned and faced Steven, ready to try again. Right when he was about to however, he was hit in the head by what appeared to be water. He turned to face where the attack came from and notticed Stephanie, holding 2 waterballs in her hands. She then launched both of them at Boomer. Boomer ducked from one waterball and hit the other one away from him. Stephanie then charged Boomer, creating 2 more waterballs. Boomer stood his ground. Stephanie got close to Boomer and fired the waterballs, both missed. Boomer then faced her.

''Screech Attack!'', Boomer yelled. He then opend his mouth and fired the Screech Attack. Stephanie covered her ears, unable to take the noise. Boomer then quickly ran to her and tried to kick her, but she jumped in the air. Boomer stopped the Screech Attack and Stephanie uncovered her ears. She then put her arms down to the ground while she was still in the air, towards Boomer.

''Aqua Assault!'', Stephanie yelled. She then fired a barrage of waterballs at Boomer. Boomer was quickly hit and the assault continued. When Stephanie finally ended her attack, she landed on her feet, her back facing Boomer. Misty, ( who was watching ), looked at Stephanie in amazement.

''Wow! When can I learn that!?'', Misty asked excited.

''You can probably do it now'', Stephanie said. She then turned around to face Boomer, who was now getting up. She put both of her hands in front of her again. ''Hydro Pump!'', Stephanie yelled. A Hydro Pump attack then pelted Boomer and he flew all the ay to the other side of the room and into a wall, right beside Spark, who was staggering up. Boomer the stood up quickly and became angry.

''THAT...IS...ENOUGH! SPARK, THUNDER-STORM COMBO!'', Boomer yelled. Spark looked at Boomer and smiled evily. The both of them then faced the gang, particularly Stephanie, who was the closest to them. Spark started to prepare for an electrical charge while Boomer held in his breath. Before anyone could react, Boomer launched what appeared to be a Super Sonic The soundwaves hit Stephanie and she covered her ears, this noise was too loud for her to even move. She screamed from the pain that the noise was giving her.

''Stephanie, you have to get out of there!'', Evan yelled.

''I...Can't...it's too...loud!'', Stephanie yelled back. Evan then ran towards her, but he was hit by a electrical blast and flew backwards. Spark then laughed.

''Please, you can't save her now, and as for you Stephanie, you can't escape this attack, no one's lived from it. YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE NOW!'', Spark yelled. He then put his arms in front of him. ''GOOD BYE!'', he yelled. He then fired the attack. It careemed through the room and hit Stephanie. As soon as the attack hit, she screamed louder than the Super Sonic.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'', Stephanie screamed. Her pain caused Spark and Boomer to smile. Ash's fists clenched at this.

''We have to stop this, Pikachu!'', Ash yelled. Pikachu looked at him and nodded. They then ran towards Spark. When they got half way there, they stopped. ''Pikachu, Thundershock!'', Ash commanded.

''Pikachu!'', Pikachu yelled. He then launched a Thundershock at Spark. However, Spark notticed this and put one of his hands out towards the attack. As the attack hit, it was absorbed.

''Come on, you can't stop us, just give up!'', Spark yelled. He then launched the absorbed Thundershock at Pikachu. As the attack hit him, Pikachu flew into Ash, who flew into a wall.

''Ash, Pikachu!'', Misty yelled.

''Pathetic'', Spark said, refering to Ash and Pikachu. He then turned his interest to Stephanie. ''You know, this must hurt alot to begin with, but since your power is water, and water conducts electricity...YOUR DEAD!'', Spark yelled. Evan had enough. He ran towards Stephanie and then jumped in the air. As he did, he put his arms out towards Spark and Boomer.

''Level 3 Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. The Air Cannon quickly formed and was fired. It hit both Spark and Boomer, causing them both to fly into the wall behind them and ending their attack. Evan quickly landed on the ground and ran to Stephanie, who was about to fall to the floor. Evan fell on his knees and caught her as she limply fell in his arms. Evan turned her body over so that she was facing him. She looked burnt and weak, the smell of burnt flesh filling the room. Slowly, Stephanie opened her eyes.

''Evan...'', Stephanie said weakly. Evan hushed her.

''Stephanie, you need to conserve your energy'', Evan said.

''Evan...can you...do me a favor?'', Stephanie asked.

''Yes, anything'', Evan said.

''Can you...give this...to Misty?'', Stephanie asked. She then reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace with the raindrop medallion on it. She took it off and handed it to Evan. Evan took it and and then looked at Misty. He tossed it to her and she caught it. ''And Evan...'', Stephanie Stephanie said. Evan looked at her. ''Take this...'', she said. She then pulled off her wedding ring and gave it to Evan. ''I don't want you to forget me'', Stephanie said.

''I never would...but your going to be fine!'', Evan said, tears starting to form. Stephanie smiled.

''I love you'', Stephanie said.

''I love you too'', Evan replied. Stephanie then put her hand on Evan's cheek and they kissed passionetly. Then her hand slid off of Evan's cheek and to the floor.

Alright, 11th chapter done! How do you think of it so far? You surprised at the sudden climatic scene? Tell me what you think. And look, it's 8:44, only took me a hour and a half...or so. Anyway, I am still looking for people who can discover the answer to the contest in here! And I am here for reviews/favorites/and alerts! Besure to tell me what you think, and I will try and update when I can. I am especially interested in what AshK, prettygirl17, and Carlos Santos have to say, since they are some of the main characters. I will be on later, when I come back from wherever I'm going to, it varies now a days. Until then, I will see you later!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	12. Revenge Obstacle 3

Alrighty, 12th chapter is now here. Sorry for the wait, I had things to do yesturday and that distracted me. Although this chapter is called Revenge Obstacle 3, I tried to call it Revenge-Obstacle #3, but for some stupid reason, you can't type in any non letters or numbers in the chapter's name! Anyway, I recieved alot of messages about how tragic Stephanie's attack was. Some of you asked if she really died, some thought she did and asked me to bring her back. You will now see what really happened to her and what will happen because of it. I hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated! That includes long ones or even questions.

-EVAN AAML

Evan, who was shocked at Stephanie's action, pulled his lips away from Stephanie's and her head tilted limply to the side. Suddenly, the necklace Misty had started to glow a white, bright light. Misty held the necklace out and away from her and the light grew brighter. As it grew brighter, everyone looked on in amazement. Suddenly, the necklace exploaded, the light floating in the air during the process and disappearing. Watching this, Steven spoke up.

''Then it's happened'', Steven said. sadly, but seriously.

''What!?'', Misty asked worried.

''Our necklaces are connected to our powers and life sources remember? The only way for them to be destroyed like that is...'', Alexi said. Before she could continue, she started crying. Misty then had a sad expresion appear on her face.

''You mean...she's...'', Misty said. She looked at Carlo and he nodded, then turned his head away, unable to continue looking. By this time, Ash and Pikachu had gotten up and limped over to the other as quickly as they could. They saw their sad expresions and were confused.

''Misty...what happened?'', Ash asked. Misty turned to face Ash, tears in her eyes. Before Ash could ask again, Misty ran into him, crying. He looked confused and worried. But all of this changed when he saw Stephanie's body. Upon seeing it, he gace Misty a soothing hug. By now, everyone was crying except Brock and Max, who were still unconscience. Evan looked at Stephanie's body and cried.

''No...this can't be happening...no, no, no'', Evan said in tears. He then hugged Stephanie's body. Meanwhile, Spark and Boomer were getting out of the wall they were blasted into and stood up.

''Well that's one down, ten to go'', Spark said. Suddenly, a breeze kicked up. Everyone in the room stopped crying and felt this breeze, something that shouldn't have been there since the doors were closed and there were no windows. Suddenly the breeze grew worse and worse, soon it was a gust. Spark and Boomer looked at the source of the gust, Evan. His head was down, but the wind was circling him. Slowly, he put Stephanie's body down and stood up. Now the wind was so strong, Ash had to hold onto Pikachu to prevent him from blowing away. Ash looked at Evan, surprised.

''Ash, get the others out now!'', Evan yelled. Ash looked shocked.

''But what about you!?'', Ash yelled.

''I'm going to get revenge'', Evan said.

''I'm not going to leave you'', Ash said. He was interupted.

''NOW!'', Evan yelled. He then blew a gust of wind at a wall not too far from where he was, which crumbled. After doing so, he blew Ash and the gang through the hole in the wall. Evan then faced Spark and Boomer, who were slightly scared. Ash was about to run back for Evan, but Carlo grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

''We have to respect his decision!'', Carlo yelled through the wind. It took awhile, but Ash nodded. Steven then quickly put up a Earth Wall to cover the hole in the wall. Because of this, all was quiet. Alexi broke the silence.

''Will that Earth Wall hold up?'', Alexi asked worried.

''Don't worry, this is 3 feet thick of nothing but rock, this thing can hold up through anything!'', Steven said, quite proud of his work. Suddenly, they heard a yell from the other side of the wall.

''Level 5 Air Cannon!'', everyone heard. As soon as this was said, the Earth Wall exploaded. Pieces of the wall were blown into the hole where Ash and the gang were. Dust and wind blowing through. Everyone held on tight to what they could, May, Carlo, Pikachu, and the unconscience Max and Brock were blown to the end of the hole. When the wind stopped, everything settled down. Dust was still in the air. Ash looked up to where the hole was, only seeing dust. But soon, a figure was visible. When the figure past through all of the dust, everyone could see that it was Evan. He was bleeding in several spots and holding his right arm.

''Evan!'', everyone yelled. They then ran up to Evan. Before they could reach him, he fell on his knees. But before he could fall down completely, Ash and Alexi caught him.

''What happened!?'', Steven asked.

''I did a Level 5 Air Cannon'', Evan said weakly. Everyone then glared at Steven.

''OK, so it could hold up through anything BUT a Level 5 Air Cannon!'', Steven said annoyed. Suddenly, everyone heard movement behind them. They all turned and notticed Brock and Max starting to move. They watched as the both of them stood up and walked over to everyone.

''You two OK?'', Alexi asked.

''Yeah I'm fine, just a splitting headache'', Brock said surprisingly serious and not in a flirty way.

''I'm not, I hurt all over'', Max said. May walked up to him and comforted him. Not wanting to be heard, Misty walked up to Alexi.

''I don't get it, with an attack like that, shouldn't Max be...'', Misty whispered to Alexi.

''Max's power is grass, grass is good against electric'', Alexi explained. She then brought her attention to Max. ''Just heal yourself Max'', Alexi said. May stepped back and Max nodded. He then prepared to heal. His body turned green and pretty soon, he was better. The green light disappeared. When Max was healed, Brock looked at the gang.

''What about Spark and Boomer?'', Brock asked. Everyone looked at Evan for the answer.

''Dead'', Evan said. Max then looked around.

''Where's Stephanie?'', Max asked. As soon as this was asked, everyone turned away. ''Well, where is she?'', Max asked again. No one answered. Brock was starting to understand, but Max was confused. Ash and Alexi then helped Evan up. After they did, Evan looked at Ash.

''Ash...blow away the dust'', Evan said. Ash looked uncertain.

''Are you sure?'', Ash asked.

''Yeah, they deserve to see'', Evan said. Ash nodded. He then let go of Evan and wlaked up to the hole, which was still too dusty to see through. Ash then waved with his arm and all of the dust blew away. Ash then stepped out of the way for Brock and Max to see. The room was completely destroyed. Rocks crumbled from every point of the room. On several locations were spots of blood, probably Spark and Boomer's. There, in the center of the room, in a circle completely untouched, was Stephanie's body, as still as it was before. Brock looked away, tears coming down his cheek. Max, however, looked on, his eyes watery.

''Is...is she...?'', Max asked. Everyone nodded sadly. Max then cried his eyes out. May walked up to him and slowly hugged him for comfort. Everyone stood there for awhile, crying. After everyone was dried out, they walked up to the body.

''Now what?'', Alexi asked.

''As much as I would love to, I can't carry her body, it would slow us down'', Evan said. He then looked at Steven, who nodded. Steven then looked at Brock, who also nodded. The both of them then held their hands out towards the ground. When they did, a hole appeared, long enough for Stephanie's body. Evan then looked at Alexi and she nodded. She let go of Evan and he slowly walked over and picked up Stephanie's body. He then bent over and placed her body in the hole. Slowly, Steven and Brock covered the hole with dirt. Alexi then bent down and touched the dirt. When she did, flowers suddenly popped out of the ground and bloomed in front of everyone's eyes. Evan, realizing that something was missing, bent down and whispered into Max's ear. He nodded, and then touched the dirt himself. Slowly, a rose bloomed at the head of the grave. ''A rose, I gave her one just like it the day I met her'', Evan said. He then smiled, Stephanie was now at peace. Knowing that it wasn't the time, but feeling that it was important, May interupted the silence.

''Evan, I have a question'', May said. Evan looked away from the grave and gave his attention to May. ''How come Stephanie and that circle were completely unharmed by you attack?'', May asked.

''Well, I controlled as much of the Air Cannon as I possibly could, I didn't want to destroy Stephanie's body'', Evan said.

''Well what about Spark and Boomer?'', May asked. Instead of answering completely, or thinking it was even a good idea, looked down at the ground. ''Come on, I know they're dead, but where are their bodies?'', May asked, thinking that Evan didn't want to answer.

''When I looked down, I was giving away it's location, look on the ground'', Evan said. May, along with everyone else, looked down and immediatly turned away at what they saw. On the ground was Boomer's gloved hand, nothing else. ''If you look around, there are body parts everywhere'', Evan said. Ash dared to look and the hand again and notticed the weird logo on the glove.

''What's with this logo? I notticed it when we first saw Freezer, Spark, and Boomer at the park'', Ash said.

''That's their insignia, it's supposed to be some ancient sign or something'', Alexi said.

''Everyone in their group has them'', Steven said.

''Actually, when we first defeated them, one of them dropped their gloves, so I put them on and went into their base in disgiuse. I expected some huge, evil organization, but when your in a gang of five people, it's easy to find a spy, so that plan failed'', Evan said.

''Hmm, Brock, your the smart one, do you know what that means?'', Ash asked Brock as he pulled him over closer to the glove. Brock carefully looked at it.

''Hmm, sorry, no clue, but we have seen these signs before'', Brock said.

''Really, where?'', Ash asked.

''Remember? Me, you, and Misty back in Johto, when we were in that cave of the Unknown'', Brock said.

''Oh yeah, your right!'', Ash said. Suddenly, something red fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground, nearly ontop of May. It turned out to be blood.

''AAAUUUGGGHHH! Can we PLEASE get out of this disgusting room!?'', May yelled. As though as on cue, on the wall, another bright light appeared. And, like before, when the light disappeared, a door took it's place.

''I guess whenever you defeat the people in a room, a door appears, cool'', Ash said. They all then headed towards the door. When they reached it, Ash opened it and they all started to walk in. The last two people were Steven and Evan. Evan glanced back at the grave, sad. Steven gave Evan a supporting look and put his hand on his shoulder. He then went through the door. Evan took one final glance at the grave before he too went through the door. When everyone went through the door, they notticed another strip of hallway. This hallway was much shorter however. The door they were supposed to go through was only about 20-30 feet away. Suddenly, they heard a voice booming through the hallway, obviously Poison.

''Well, you made it past Obstacle #2, I'm impressed'', Poison said. ''Unfortunately, cameras were never installed in this part of the house, so I can no longer see you, but I can still give you directions'', he continued.

''Then how come you knew we were done with Obstacle #2!?'', Ash yelled.

''Whenever a door appears after a Obstacle has been passed, I can feel it'', Poison explained. ''Now then, simply enter through the door across from you and the rest is self explanitory, you automatically go to Obstacle #3'', he continued. The loudspeakers then turned off.

''Well we have our lead'', Ash said. Everyone then continued on. It only took about a minute or so to reach the door, so everyone was tense. Ash put his hand on the doorknob and then looked back at everyone else. They all nodded and Ash nodded in response. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. They all then looked inside the room. This room was the largest room yet, probably a ballroom or something. It was also too dark to see the other side. To the left of them was something very large underneath a white tapestry. Everyone thought it best not to see what it was. Evan walked ahead of everyone, looked around the room, and then faced the gang.

''OK, this room could easily hold a trap, so we should split up. Me, Misty, and May will go along this wall on the left; Alexi, Steven, and Carlo on the right wall; and Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu in the middle, keep a sharp eye out'', Evan said. Everyone nodded and took their positions. They all then progressed down the room. While going along the left wall, Misty looked towards the center of the room. Due to the darkness, very little was visible. Misty could barely see Ash and the others. When she saw Ash however, she couldn't help but smile. He looked brave, like he was on a mission, determined. Although Evan was right behind Misty, it was May, ( who was behind Evan ), that notticed her. She would have said something, had it not been for the idea of losing their cover. Suddenly, a yell was heard toward the center of the room. Misty, May, and Evan turned to see Ash and the gang jump out of the way of something. This something was a Zap Cannon and it was now heading towards Misty, May, and Evan. ''Girls, lookout!'', Evan yelled. He then jumped in the air and kicked both girls out of the way. Unfortunately, he was too weak to save himself. Just as he landed on his feet, the Zap Cannon hit him in the stomach, which made him fly into and through the wall brhind him. Both Misty and May stood up and ran to Evan.

''Evan! Are you alright!?'', May asked worried as her and Misty pulled him out of the wall. He was bleeding from the mouth and had a metal pole from the wall sticking through his right arm. He pulled out the metal pole as blood pooled out of his arm.

''I'm fine, stay on your guard!'', Evan said. By this time, Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu ran over to them.

''Is he OK!?'', Ash asked.

''Yes'', Misty replied.

''Whoever fired that attack, show yourself!'', Brock yelled into the darkness. Suddenly, they all heard laughter. A few ceiling lights turned on and Team Rocket was then visible in the center of the room.

''Team Rocket!'', Ash and the gang said filled with disgust.

''Do you guys have any idea what your doing!?'', Ash yelled. Team Rocket laughed more.

''Of coarse!'', James replied.

''We're doing some revenge!'', Meowth said.

''For all of those times you beat us!'', Jessie said.

''Well we're going to stop you right here, right now!'', Misty said. She then held her hands to her side and prepared to make a couple of waterballs, but nothing happened. Misty looked confused and shocked and tried again, but nothing. ''What's going on!? I can't do any of my attacks!'', Misty yelled. Evan slowly stood up, holding his right arm.

''Stephanie's dead, that means you don't have her powers anymore!'', Evan yelled. Everyone looked shocked.

''What!?'', Misty yelled.

''Then how come Team Rocket still has their powers if Freezer, Spark, and Boomer are dead!?'', Ash asked.

''Because their powers are different, they didn't get their's the same way as us. When we give people powers, they can only lose them if we take them away or if we die, but their powers are based on time limits. Their's won't go away until a certain amount of time!'', Evan explained. Team Rocket then laughed more.

''Well then, looks like a handicap match!'', James said. They then prepared for battle. Suddenly, a tree vine hit James in the back. A fireball hit Jessie, and a boulder hit Meowth. The three of them fell to the ground in a heap. Everyone looked up to see Alexi, Steven, and Carlo behind where Team Rocket would have been standing up.

''That was a dirty trick!'', Meowth said angrily as he stood up.

''As I recall, you always do dirty tricks'', Steven said. Now all of Team Rocket was standing up.

''Well then, let's settle this!'', Jessie said. Team Rocket then made a battle stance yet again, as did everyone else.

Alright, I'm now done with my 12th chapter! All of this typing and waking up early stuff is killing me! After I'm done with this, I still have my first song-fic and first horror fic to do! I wanted to have my horror fic by Halloween, but since that's wednseday, I doubt that that will be done. I also had a little surprise instore, a seuqal to ''Christmas'', but I can't get that done before Christmas with all of the other stories I have in mind! I'm in a hurry with this! And look, it's 9:06, I started typing at 7:00! Jeez! And since I'm in New York, the last of the timezones for the U.S, all of you american readers are all up and ready, waiting for me to finish! My goodness I'm busy! And another thing, still no one has managed to find the little mistake I made in the story. Here is a hint, it's not in the notes page, and since I gave this contest to you a few chapters ago, it obviously can't be any of the newer chapters. And it is not a spelling mistake or anything like that. Come one people, I thought someone would have found it now, although you have to know your Pokemon knowledge to know what it is, oh look, another hint! See you all soon! Tell me what you think, review, favorite, and alert, I'm almost at 100 reviews! Let's hit it people!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	13. Noble Sacrifice

Well, for the start of my 13th chapter, I only have one thing to say...100 REVIEWS! I have finally made it to the 100 review mark, which is a big deal for me since out of all of my stories, this one has been the most popular! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Anyway, I will now post my 13th chapter, hope you like it!

-EVAN AAML

As everyone prepared for battle, Jessie notticed something and dropped her guard.

''Hey, weren't there 10 of you kids? What happened to the black haired girl?'', Jessie asked. Meowth and James realized that the girl was missing as well and dropped their stance. Ash and the gang looked down in sadness.

''She's gone'', Ash said while looking down. Team Rocket looked shocked.

''She was killed fighting Spark and Boomer'', Evan said just as sadly.

''Killed!?'', Meowth said shocked. Ash and the gang looked at them confused.

''We just wanted to fight for a little payback, we don't want to kill anyone!'', James said.

''Then you can help us!'', Carlo said. Team Rocket thought for a moment and then replied.

''No thanks!'', Team Rocket answered.

''We've helped before and don't feel like doing it again!'', Jessie said.

''Besides, we still haven't gotten our revenge!'', James said.

''So let's rumble!'', Meowth said. All three of them then fired off an attack. Jessie fired a Blizzard at Misty, May, and Evan, but May used a Heatwave to melt it. Meowth fired a Zap Cannon at Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu, but Brock put up a Earth Wall and deflected the attack to the ceiling. James fired a Sonic Boom at Alexi, Carlo, and Steven, but Alexi shot vines at the attack caused it to disperse. When all of their attacks failed, Ash put his hands up towards Team Rocket.

''Level 2 Air Cannon!'', Ash yelled. The Air Cannon was shot at Team Rocket, and caused them to fly towards the large object covered with the tapestry. They slowly stood up and faced the gang.

''We need help!'', Meowth yelled.

''And help you will recieve!'', A voice echoed through the room. Everyone looked on top of the covered object and spotted a dark figure, Poison.

''Poison!'', Ash and the gang yelled.

''Yes, it's me, in the flesh instead of the loudspeakers and cameras! Since I'm going to be the next obstacle, I decided to watch this battle, but it seems Team Rocket needs some help. But before I can help, they have to actually fight, so Team Rocket, get in there and kill them!'', Poison commanded. Team Rocket looked back at Poison sheepishly.

''Well you see Poison, we're not really into that, we're thieves, not murderers'', Jessie said trying not to get Poison mad.

''Oh no? Well then, here's another command...KILL THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!'', Poison yelled. Team Rocket looked scared and faced Ash and the gang.

''Sorry twerps, orders are orders, better you thn us you understand'', James said sincerely. Despite the situation, Ash nodded and prepared for a battle. Team Rocket then help out their hands towards the kids and prepared to fire, but nothing happened. They tried again, still nothing. Everyone looked at them confused.

''AH! WE LOST OUR POWERS!'', Team Rocket yelled out both scared and confused. Brock thought for a moment and then laughed.

''Oh I get it, their time ran out, so they lost their powers!'', Brock said. Alexi laughed.

''Oh, and since Freezer, Spark, and Boomer are dead, they can't get anymore!'', Alexi said. While Team Rocket paniced, Poison laughed. Everyone looked up at Poison in bewilderment.

''Well now, it seems that you guys really do need my help, and here it is!'', Poison yelled. He then pulled off the tapestry from the large object he was on. When the tapestry came off completely, everyone looked in shock at what was under it. The object that was no longer covered turned out to be some large laser. ''Meet the main obstacle of this level. This laser cannon will destroy all of you, everyone single one of...'', Poison said, before he could finish, he realized something. ''...Hmm, it seems we have a MIA, where's your wife-to-be?'', Poison asked Evan. Evan looked down in sadness and anger. Poison read his emotions and laughed. This made everyone furious. ''Ah, so I see Spark and Boomer weren't as useless as I thought, one less person for me to kill'', Poison said. Team Rocket, who had been listening, spoke up.

''Uh, Poison?'', James asked. Poison looked down at them.

''About this laser thing'', Jessie started.

''You wouldn't think about using it on us would you?'', Meowth asked.

''Well actually, I wouldn't care what happens to you...but if you wish to live, then jump up here'', Poison said. Team Rocket scrambled to the top of the laser as quickly as they could. ''Now then, just to warn the rest of you, this is no ordinary laser. Like people, items and be granted powers too, this laser has been granted with powers by Shadow himself, so naturally, this laser has special powers. This laser finds a target by heat, so all of you are in danger. And the laser beam itself cannot be destroyed, if you attack it, the attack will go straight through it. However, everything has it's drawbacks, for instance, I can only fire one beam at a time, and also, the laser itself moves much slower than an ordinary laser, of coarse don't think that you can out run it!'', Poison said. Everyone prepared. ''Let's begin'', he finished. He then snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, the laser started up. Ash and the gang stood up and started to run to the other side of the room. They were about half way there when the laser fired. Although it was true that this laser was moving much slower than an ordinary laser beam, it was still too fast for Ash and the gang. The gang tried splitting up, but the beam followed them. When they grouped back together, they looked behind them and realized that it would only be a matter of seconds before they would be hit. Realizing this, Evan stopped running and faced the laser. Ash looked back and quickly stopped when he realized what he did. Everyone else stopped as well.

''Evan! What are you doing!?'', Ash yelled. Evan looked back and smiled.

''Saving you'', Evan answered. He then moved his arm towards the side and Ash and the gang were pushed to the left of Evan by the wind. Evan then prepared to do a Air Cannon.

''Evan, that won't work, it'll just go through it!'', Ash said.

''I know'', Evan said. He then prepared for the attack. ''Level 5 Air Cannon!'', Evan yelled. He then fired the Air Cannon. As the attack flew towards the laser beam, everyone watched, wondering what his plan was. Like Poison had said, the Air Cannon went straight through the laser beam. However, the attack continued to fly and now headed towards the laser it's self. Poison then realized Evan's plan.

''Ergh! He never wanted to stop the laser beam, he wanted to stop the laser!'', Poison said angrily. He then ran to his right and put his foot on the guard rail on top of the laser. When he did, he looked back at Team Rocket, who looked confused. ''Unless you want to be destroyed, you'll follow me'', he said. He then jumped off the laser. Team Rocket paniced and scrambled off, nearly falling as they did. The second they got off, the laser was hit by the Air Cannon. The hit caused the laser to explode. Poison held his ground, but Team Rocket were almost blown away from the aftershock. After seeing what he accomplished, Evan smiled and put his hands down. When he did, on the wall behind Ash and the gang, a light rectangular form appeared. The light soon vanished and a door took it's place. Evan looked at it and smiled.

''Ah, perfect timing'', Evan said.

''Evan, what about the laser beam!?'', Misty yelled.

''I got it'', Evan replied. He then held his arms out, as if he was prepared to get hit. Everyone looked at him shocked.

''Evan! What are you doing!?'', Carlo asked.

''Taking one for the team!'', Evan said relaxed.

''Are you crazy!? You'll die!'', Ash yellled.

''I know, I'm too weak to continue with you guys anyway'', Evan said. He then reached into his shirt and ripped off his necklace. As he did, he threw it to Ash, who caught it.

''Come on Evan, there has to be another way!'', Steven yelled.

''No there isn't!'', Evan yelled. Alexi and May were going to run up and grab him, but Brock and Steven grabbed them before they could. When the laser was closer, Evan whispered to himself. ''I'll be with you soon, Stephanie'', he said. The beam then hit Evan. ''AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!'', he yelled as the beam hit. Everyone could only watch in horror as the beam exploded. Dust flew everywhere and debre started to fall from the ceiling onto everyone. As quickly as they could, Steven and Brock put up a Rock Shield to protect everyone from the explosion. All they could hear were things blowing up and objects hitting the shield. While Steven and Brock struggled to hold up the Rock Shield. everyone looked scared or worried. May held Max to comfort him, ( and probably herself ), when he became scared. When Misty looked worried, Ash held onto her hand, which made her feel better. Eventually, the explosions stopped and the falling debre deceased. Everyone waited for a moment, wondering if that was it. Soon after, it was safe to drop the Rock Shield, so they did. Upon soing so, everyone was in shock at what they saw. Most of the large room was destroyed with rocks and dirt scattered everywhere. With most of the ceiling destroyed, the sunlight shone in, making the room bright. Before they continued any farther, they stopped when they notticed that in the corner where Poison and Team Rocket were, was darkness. Poison and Team Rocket then stepped out of the darkness and faced the gang.

''Poison!'', Ash yelled in anger.

''Why weren't you destroyed in the explosions!?'', Alexi asked.

''Simple, I used the darkness to get out of the room. A trick I leanred from Shadow, you saw me use it when you were at camp. Now then, I'm your next obstacle, take the door and follow the path, you'll reach my room soon enough. I'll be waiting'', Poison said. He then walked back into the darkness. When he did, Team Rocket quickly scrambled into it as the darkness disappeared.

''Ergh! I can't wait to fight that guy!'', Brock said angrily and disgusted.

''Come on, we have more important things to worry about'', Carlo said.

''What?'', Brock asked, almost certain that Poison was it.

''Where's Evan?'', Carlo asked in a answer form. Brock then remembered what happened and nodded. By this time, Steven and Max were already looking. Ash and Pikachu were the next to, followed by everyone else. While searching, Steven found Evan's hat, all covered in dirt and dust. He picked it up and showed it to everyone else, they gasped.

''Evan must have been blown away, nothing left of him'', Alexi said saddened. Steven notticed the sad tone in Alexi's voice and shook his head.

''We shouldn't be sad, he's with Stephanie now, besides, he'd hate if we cried'', Steven said as he hit Evan's hat on his knee to get the dirt and dust off. Suddenly, Evan's necklace that Ash had started to glow. Like Misty, Ash held the necklace away as the white light grew brighter. Eventually, the necklace exploded into light. Everyone watched as the light flew high in the air and disappeared. Watching this, Misty grew a tear in her eye.

''I don't know if I should be happy or sad'', Misty said as the tear slid down her cheek. Ash notticed her and whipped the tear away. He then looked at Misty and smiled.

''Be strong'', Ash told her. Misty now smiled back at him.

''Well now what, do we head off?'', Brock asked.

''Well, we hve 2 dead and they have 3 dead with 3 no longer dangerous'', Carlo said. He then looked around. ''How is everyone?'', he asked.

''Max is a little shooken up, but he'll be OK, and I'm fine'', May said.

''I'm just tuckered out, give me a minute'', Steven said as he put his hand on the wall to lean on.

''I think we're all fine'', Alexi answered. Ash nodded.

''Yeah, me and Misty are fine, what about you Pikachu?'', Ash asked.

''Pika!'', Pikachu replied positivly.

''Well I think we can move on then, it's too dangerous to saty here'', Brock said. Everyone nodded. Steven put Evan's hat in a pocket on the inside of his vest as everyone walked to the door that had appeared. Slowly, Carlo opened it. The hallway was made of boulders and curved all away around, so it looked like it would go on forever. It was visible only by the lite torches on the walls. Carlo looked down the hallway and then back at the gang.

''Well we might as well go on'', Carlo said. He then walked through the door and started heading down. He was soon followed by Alexi, then Steven, May and Max, Pikachu, ( who jumped off of Ash's shoulder ), Brock, and then Ash and Misty. As they walked down the snake-like halls, they felt tense, at any time, someone could strike. After walking for what seemed like forever, they heard a eery noise that filled the halls and made them stop. The noise sounded like the settling of the rocks up above their heads. Misty and Ash backed up slightly as everyone listened in closly. When the noise stopped, everyone looked at each other.

''I think that was the rocks settling'', Ash said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ash took a step forward when suddenly, the ceiling of rocks collapsed and started to fall. Ash grabbed Misty and jumped backwards as the rocks fell to the ground. Ash and Misty fell to the ground and Ash covered Misty to protect her. When the rocks stopped falling, Ash and Misty looked to where they landed. A huge pile of rocks were on the ground, blocking the way. Ash and Misty got up and ran to the heavily set rocks. ''Guys!? Can you hear us!?'', Ash yelled through the rocks. On the other side, everyone had barely heard Ash.

''Yes! But I think were trapped!'', Steven yelled back. ''Are you alright!?'', he yelled.

''Yes, Me and Misty are alright! What about you!?'', Ash asked back. Steven turned to face the others.

''Is everyone alright?'', Steven asked.

''We're fine'', May said refering to herself and Max.

''Me too'', Alexi replied.

''Yep, I'm fine'', Carlo answered.

''I'm not'', Brock said. Steven turned to his right to see Brock. He was on the ground and his legs were under the rocks.

''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said shocked and worried. He then walked over and tried to move the rocks off of Brock, but to no avail. In desperation, Pikachu jumped back and his cheeks started to spark. ''PIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUU!'', Pikachu yelled as he released a Thundershock on the rocks and Brock. Pikachu then stopped the attack. Only small rocks fell from the attack. Brock, who was also electricuted and charred, looked at Pikachu.

''Ow'', Brock simply said. Pikachu sweatdropped. Steven then went back to Ash and Misty.

''Brock's legs are caught under the rocks, we're going to pull him out first and then we'll work on getting you out!'', Steven yelled.

''Can't you just use your powers!?'', Ash yelled.

''No, using my powers can set off a chain reaction and make more rocks fall, possibly even the whole hall'', Steven yelled. They then started getting Brock out. Ash turned back to give Misty his attention.

''Well were stuck here for awhile, now what?'', Ash asked as he sat on the ground and crossed his legs.

''I'm not sure, I guess all we can do is talk'', Misty said as she joined Ash on the floor by sitting on her knees.

''Well I suppose we can talk about how much has happened since I came to Cerulean'', Ash said. Misty giggle at the remark.

''Yeah, who would have thought that we would be doing all of this?'', Misty asked. Suddenly, both of them felt a weird feeling from their hands. They looked and notticed that Misty's hands were on top of Ash's. They both quickly moved their hands away from each other and blushed, but they also hid a smile from each other.

OOOOOOOOO, it seems that I have decided to start the aaml, took me long enough huh? Well tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm sure I will have plenty of mixed feelings for what has happened. And look, it only took me 1 hour and 49 minutes to type this, a new record! I'm just filled with records aren't I? Anyway, while I was thinking of stories to have coming up, I realized that I haven't done my great narrating skills in awhile, so here it is...''Will Ash and Misty ever get together, will Stevena dn the gang ever get them out of the hall, will Poison attack while the're seperated? Find out next time on, ''Power From Within''!''. Man am I good or what!? Anyway, I am glad that I have reached 100 reviews, I hope that, for you new readers of my work, you will all read my other stories. And as for my trusted fans, I have a question for you. After I was going to finish this story, I was going to make my first Song-fic with Carlos Santos, and then I was going to have my first horror fic. But here is my question to you, with Christmas coming up, after I finished this story and my song-fic, would you want me to make a seuqal to, ''Christmas'',? One of my best stories ever? You tell me and next chapter, I'll tell you what the answer is, see you soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	14. Obstacle 4

OK, now I am posting my 14th chapter! Since I have a 3 day weekend in New York here, I may be able to get 15 and 16 up this weekend, but don't expect any miracles, I am not 100 positive that it will come to pass. Now then, it is now 6:24 in the morning, I've been up for over an hour now, but I finally got the brains to start this. I have practice from 9:00 to 4:00 today, so I will not be here, so hopefully you will all review this chapter. I got alot of nice reviews lately and I hope they continue!

-EVAN AAML

As soon as the two of them regained their composture, they continued to talk. ''I wonder what would have happened if we never left to go on that picnic'', Ash said. Misty thought for a moment and replied.

''Well I'd imagine that you guys would have left Cerulean City by now and continued on your journey'', Misty said. Ash didn't notice, but their was a hint of sadness in her tone.

''Hmm, well it's only been about, what a week? No, I'd imagine if my plan worked out that either we would still be there, or you would be with us'', Ash said. Misty was confused and suspicious.

''What do you mean, ''your plan''?'', Misty asked suspiciously. Ash covered his mouth, realizing his mistake, and blushed. ''What was this plan of yours?'', Misty asked still suspicious.

''I...don't know what your talking about!'', Ash said looking away. Misty didn't buy it.

''Come on Ash!'', Misty said. She then made the puppy dog face. ''Please?'', she said, knowing Ash couldn't resist the face. Ash looked at her and gave in.

''Oh...alright!'', Ash said. Misty stopped the face, triumphant. Ash suddenly became serious in his attitude and expression. ''I...wanted to be with you again'', Ash said seriously. Misty stopped looking proud of her self and started looking shocked, confused, and attentive. ''The day we left...after the Silver Conference...it was one of the worst days of my life, no...it was the worst day of my life'', Ash continued. Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''Wow...I didn't know...to tell you the truth, it was the worst day of my life too. Leaving you and Brock tore my heart...and then when me met at the Mirage Kingdom...it healed, but something was missing...and that something...was you'', Misty said. Ash listened intently to Misty and nodded.

''I know how you feel...you were missing in my heart too...that's why I wanted to do my plan...I needed to do my plan'', Ash said. Misty paid close attention to this. ''The day you left me...it hurt my heart...and everyday since, it's been hurting more and more...I thought that I wasn't going to survive because of it, that's the reason why I came here to visit you. May and Max were obvlivious to the pain I suffered since they only met you a few times, but Brock knew, and Pikachu knew, and they both helped me in my time of need. I thought that if I can get you to come with us, then I would feel better...Misty Waterflower...'', Ash started. He then faced Misty to look at her. ''...I love you...'', Ash finished. Misty couldn't believe what she just heard. She had no idea that Ash was in such pain, but the last part shocked her to no end. Misty started to cry softly and she smiled.

''Oh Ash...you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words...Ash Ketchum...I love you too'', Misty said. Ash looked up to her shocked and Misty smiled and nodded. Ash then smiled back and put his hands to Misty's face. Slowly and carefully, he whipped the tears away from her eyes, her Cerulean eyes then locked onto his Chocolate ones and they stared at each other for a long time. Ash put his hands down and away from her face. Slowly, he moved closer to Misty, she repeated the action. They got closer and closer, closing their eyes and feeling each other's breath. And right there and then, they both shared their first kiss, with each other. Ash placed a hand on Misty's cheek, but continued kissing. Ignoring everything around them, they were lost in each other's world. Now Ash put his arms sround Misty's waist while Misty put hers around Ash's neck, preventing them from seperating from each other. Slowly, Ash's tongue slipped into Misty's mouth, begging for entrance, Misty replied by grabbing his tongue with hers and they held on tighter. Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the other side of the rock wall.

''Wait, I think I got it!'', the voice said. Suddenly, the rock wall tumbled and dust blew up. When the dust settled, everyone was visible. Steven was in the front, aparently shocked and holding a rock in his hands. ''Well...that did it'', Steven said. Suddenly, everyone notticed Ash and Misty, who ignored the noise and continued kissing, although they were no longer using tongue. Everyone was shocked.

''AAAAAHHHHH!'', May and Alexi yelled, shocked in a happy way. Now they hugged each other and jumped up and down. ''They did it, they did it, they did it!'', they said excited.

''Jeez, we're seperated for 5 minutes and this happens!? Can't wait to see what happens in 10'', Steven said. The boys all laughed.

''Oh sure, I go and break my leg and my best friends get together! Why is fate so cruel!?'', Brock asked sadly, ( he was being supported by Carlo ).

''I just know Stephanie and Evan are watching them thinking that 2 souls have finally united'', Carlo said.

''Oh I doubt their thinking that'', Steven said.

''Then what are they thinking?'', Carlo asked.

''It's about time!'', Steven said. Everyone laughed again. Just then, Ash and Misty broke their kiss. May and Alexi suddenly surrounded Misty, jumping up and down and yelling about their first kiss and how they got together. Ash had sat up and walked over to the guys.

''Congradulations Ash, we're all happy for you!'', Carlo said.

''Thanks! You guys alright?'', Ash asked refering to the rock slide that had occured.

''Brock broke his leg'', Max said. Ash looked at Brock, who was still being helped up by Carlo.

''Is it serious?'', Ash asked him.

''No, just going to slow us down'', Brock said. Realizing that his new girlfriend was still being burried alive by the girls, Ash walked over and dragged Misty out of the heap and to the guys.

''Brock broke his leg, we need to heal it and get moving'', Ash said. Misty looked worried.

''Oh, Brock are you alright?'', Misty asked worried for him.

''I'm fine, really'', Brock said. Alexi and May then walked up to the gang. ''Although'', Brock started upon seeing Alexi. ''I could use some nurtering'', he finished. Alexi sighed, figuring that she had to. Suddenly, a green light covered Brock's leg. Everyone looked down and notticed Max putting his hands on Brock's broken leg. He then removed his hands and the light disappeared. Carlo then stepped away from Brock and he stood on both legs. Everyone was proud of Max...except Brock, who glared at him. ''I WANTED ALEXI TO HEAL ME, NOT YOU!'', Brock yelled. Max sweatdropped and put his hand behind his head. Everyone laughed. While they laughed, Ash and Misty looked at each other. They both smiled and entwined their hands together. They then drew closer to each other and kissed. They both ignored the world around them again as they shared their love for each other. When Ash and Misty broke the kiss and the laughter deceased, Carlo faced everyone.

''OK everyone, I think we should get moving. We have to face off against Poison soon, and then after that, Shadow. We're in for the fight of our lives, we have to be prepared, now let's move'', Carlo said. Everyone nodded and they all once again found themselves going down the hall, heading towards Poison's room. Witht eh ceiling not collapsing on them, it took a short time to reach the door. Unlike the other doors, this one was shaped different, in a eery way. It was a very dark color with carvings all around it. And in the center of the door was the ancient mark that Freezer, Boomer, Spark, and Poison all wore on their gloves. Ash traced the logo woth his finger. The cool touch of the wood surged through his body. He then grasped the door knob and turned it. He looked back at everyone, who all noddded. Ash then brought his attention back to the door. He pushed the door and released the knob. The door slowly creeked open, which sent a chill down Ash's spine. The door then came to a complete stop. Everyone peeked through the door opening into the room. It was completely dark, not one thing was visible. Everyone stepped into the room, being cautious in the process. When the last person, ( Max ), entered the room, the door slammed shut. Max, Pikachu, and Brock ran to the door and tried to open it, but to no avail. Suddenly, a torch hanging on a wall on both sides of the room lit up, the flames being the only light source in the room. Suddenly, two more lit up, and then two more, this continued until every torch in the room was filled. The last thing to light up was a now visible Chandelir, which also was lit on fire. In the center of the room, crossing his arms was Poison, looking at everyone and smiling. Team Rocket stood on the right side of the room, acting like spectators.

''Well it took you long enough! Now then, you must face me, if you win, you get to immediatly fight Shadow. If you lose...well, I think you know what happens if you lose'', Poison said. He then snapped his fingers and a door behind him appeared, this door hads to be Shadow's. ''Now then'', Poison said getting in a battle stance. ''Let the match begin!'', Poison said as he ran towards the gang. The gang quickly split up, some on one side, some on the other. But Alexi was left in Poison's path. Everyone who got out of the way noticed.

''Alexi! Get out of the way!'', Brock yelled, but now Poison was too close for her to do so. He made a fist and then when he was in range, threw the punch at Alexi. However, Alexi caught his fist and threw her own punch towards Poison's stomach, but he caught that. Both of them stood there with each other's fists in their hands.

''Impressive'', Poison said through a smile. He then tried to kick Alexi in the side of her head, but she ducked. This however, released their hands. Alexi then tried a low kick, but Poison jumped. Everyone watched as the two continued to dodge each other's moves. Poison then threw another punch, but Alexi caught it. This time however, Alexi kicked the arm she caught. This kick caused Poison's arm to nearly break since it could not bend to the hit. Poison stood there, holding his hurt arm. Alexi then kicked Poison in his stomach. And as he bent over from the kick, Alexi punched him in the face. But when she punched him, his head nearly twisted to it's back, but he twisted it back, making his neck crack in the process. This unfazed most everyone, but Max became disgusted and nearly threw up. ''Hmm, you seem to be quite the muscular little girl aren't you?'', Poison said. He then started walking up to her. ''I have to admit. very few people ever hurt me...you should feel lucky'', he said when they were face to face. Suddenly, he pulled something out of his pocket and tried to stab Alexi with it, but she caught his arm. This happened so fast that no one even knew what happened until it was over. Alexi looked down and noticed it was a pocket knife. ''Ah, you have a keen eye too, but can you see this!'', Poison yelled. He then swung his arm at Alexi's head, but she ducked. Then he tried the knife again. This time, Alexi kicked his hand with the pocket knife in it. This caused the knife to fly in the air and stab in the ceiling, getting caught up there. While they looked up at it, Alexi threw a punch, but Poison caught it. He then bent down and put his hand to her stomach. ''Poison Ball!'', Poison yelled. He shot his attack into Alexi's stomach, causing her to fly backwards and into the wall, next to the door they entered from. ''Ah, a normal human might have died from that'', Poison said as he walked towards Alexi, who was laying on her stomach on the ground. She put her head up to see Poison. ''Well you didn't see that coming did you?'', Poison said as he got closer to her. Alexi put both of her arms in front of her and then lay them on the ground. Suddenly, her eyes turned green.

''Vine Assault!'', Alexi yelled. The Earth then started to tremble and Poison stopped moving forward. He looked around, wondering where the movement was coming from. Just then, all of the ground surrounding Poison broke and vines came out. These vines entangled Poison and completely covered him. Everyone watched in eagerness to see if the vines finished him off. Alexi managed to get on her knees and continue the attack.

''That's a pretty impressive attack'', a voice said. Alexi turned to her right to see Poison leaning against the wall with his hand to his chin. ''If that attack actually had hit me, then you might have had a chance'', he continued. Alexi quickly tried to have the vines change coarse, but Poison swung his arm into Alexi's head, which caused her to fly into the people on the left side of the room, Brock, Max, Carlo, and May. The vines suddenly stopped moving and fell to the ground. ''Well, now that warm up's over. let's begin the actual fight'', Poison said. He then snapped his fingers and the vines bursted into flames. On the right side of the room, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Steven watched in disgust. Pikachu was on top of Ash's head with sparks coming out of his cheeks. Both him and Ash looked read to fight. Suddenly, Steven stepped forward and put an arm in front of Ash.

''Listen, I'll distract him, you guys have to get to the other side where it's safe. You guys lost your powers when Stephanie and Evan died, so your vulnerable'', Steven said.

''But I want to help!'', Ash said. Misty grabbed his arm.

''Ash, please! We have to go, leave it to Steven!'', Misty said, worried for Ash's sake. Ash was going to argue back, but when he saw Misty's pleading eyes, he softened up.

''OK...we'll go'', Ash said. Misty smiled. They then started to make their way to the other side when Ash stopped and turned to Steven. ''Steven...'', Ash said. Steven looked at him. ''...Don't die'', he finished. Steven smiled as the others ran off. Steven then faced Poison.

''Hey Poison! I'll fight you...Brock!?'', Steven yelled. This got Brock's attention. ''You mind helping me out!?'', he asked. Brock smiled and nodded. He then ran to Steven's side. Poison looked at them both.

''Well 2 on 1 doesn't seem fair...Steven, you should get 3 more people to help you'', Poison said, positive he would win.

''You'd be surprised, Connor!, ( remember, his real name is Connor, just thought I should remind you )'', Steven yelled. He then raised his fist in the air and slammed in down on the ground. This caused the ground to split and move towards Poison. Poison looked at the upcoming attack and smiled.

Alright, 8:15 and I have finished my 14th chapter! Like I said, I will not be here for most of the day, so please review, favorite, and alert! And also, if you read my author notes, please reply to what I say on them. For instance, last chapter, I asked you all what story I should do after my song-fic with Carlos Santos, and so far, only 1 person replied. Come on people! I may bore you, but you should at least tell me what you think! You can even tell me your not sure what to say! OK, now that that's settled...for people who are curious, I don't care how long your reviews are, they can be really long, or really short, so if you like typing, ( like prettygirl17 does ), or like a little sentence, ( like AshK ), or don't like reviewing at all, ( Carlos Santos, but I understand why you don't, you have an excuse ), then that's ok with me. And also, no one has yet discovered the answer to the contest I placed on here, I'm guessing that either your not reading my author notes, or you seriously don't know. Now I understand that some of you woudn't know it anyway because to notice it, you really have to watch the t.v show still, which I'm sure some of you don't, but that's OK. Anyway, I may have my 15th and 16th chapter up this weekend, I would like to have this story done before Thanksgiving time. Until next time!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	15. Poison's Rampage

Here now is my 15th chapter ready for you to read! I know I said I might get 15 AND 16 up this weekened, but unfortunately I needed sleep, I don't get alot of it anymore. But with another weekend coming up and Thanksgiving break, I may be able to finish this story soon enough! Let's just hope! And also, if you have any questions or suggestions about this story, any one of my other stories, or for a story not yet made, just message me and I will try and give you a reply. Now on to my next chapter!

-EVAN AAML

As Steven's attack aproached Poison, he looked on with a smile. ''Fool, does he think he can actually hit me with that!?'', Poison said to himself. He was about to dodge the attack when suddenly, he was hit in the back by what he late found out was a boulder. This surprise attack caused him to fly towards Steven. Steven smiled and brought up a Earth Wall, which Poison collided into. While Poison was imbedded in the wall, Steven walked up to it and knocked on the side of the rock.

''It's called a distraction Poison'', Steven said. Suddenly, both the boulder and the Earth Wall exploded. Steven jumped back to escape the explosion as rocks and dust blew everywhere. When the dust settled, Steven could see Poison, panting, but otherwise OK. He looked at Steven and then raised both of his arms out to his side. Due to this sudden move, Poison yelled loudly and suddenly, tons of purple spheres gathered around him, like thousands of Poison Balls. He then yelled again as he swung his arms towards Steven. Then all of the spheres flew at him with great speed. Steven was pelted by the spheres and blown into the wall behind him, but the attack continued. The dust blew so high that the only thing visible at that area was Poison Balls being pelted at the wall. Eventually, all of the spheres were thrown and Poison's attack stopped. The dust quickly settled and Steven was seen standing, but not for long. He fell to the ground, landing on one knee and had to use his hand for support. Poison looked at him and smiled.

''It's called Armaggedon Steven'', Poison said. ''Now then'', he continued as he looked over his right shoulder to see Brock putting himself in a battle stance. Poison then smirked as he disappeared into darkness. Brock tried to look around for him, but to no avail. During this, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, who were only half way to their destination, stopped to look for Poison as well. Suddenly, they notticed the darkness appear behind Brock, which Poison walked out of.

''Brock, behind you!'', Misty yelled out. Brock quickly turned around, but when he did, Poison kicked him in the stomach. This sent Brock flying backwards a few feet. Poison then held his hand out to him.

''Poison Ball!'', Poison yelled. The Poison Ball went flying into Brock and caused him to crash into Steven. At the sight of the crash, Poison laughed and looked at Misty, who gave away their position when she yelled. ''So, you tried to run away to your friends for protection since you both lost your powers, oh how unwise of you'', Poison said while walking to the center of the room. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu watched, unable to move since they did not know what Poison would do. ''You are the perfect test subjects for my new move!'', Poison said as he put his arms in a ''X'' shape in front of him. ''Poison Blades!'', he yelled. Suddenly, 2 swords enshrowded in a purple haze popped out of the sleeves of his jacket. He then put his arms down and ran towards Ash, Misty, and Pikachu with great speed and a smile on his face. Within seconds, he was in on his targets. ''YOUR FIRST RED-HEAD!'', Poison yelled as he raised one of his swords up. With his powers gone, Ash did the only thing that would save Misty...he got in front of her. Before Misty could react, Poison stabbed Ash. The both of them were shocked at Ash's sudden move. Misty started to look down Ash's body and became even more shocked to see the Poison Blade sticking through his body and pointing out of his back. Poison pulled the blade out and Ash cringed. He looked back at Misty.

''Are...you...OK?'', Ash asked. Misty nodded, nearly bursting in tears. Ash smiled as he fell to his knees. Misty got on the ground quickly to help him. Poison looked down at him in anger.

''Fool! Next time, don't get in my way!'', Poison said as he brought his sword to his side, ready to swing it at them again. Misty covered Ash with her own body, ready to take the blow, when suddenly, a fireball hit Poison and caused him to fly into a wall. Misty took this time to advantage and continued to help Ash. Carlo, who had thrown the fireball, ran towards Poison, but then stopped and looked back.

''May! I need you to help Misty get Ash over to Max and Alexi, I'll fight Poison'', Carlo said. May looked uncertain.

''But you need help, I can'', May said before being interupted by Carlo.

''May, don't worry, I got this! Ash needs your help!'', Carlo said. He then faced Poison. ''Misty will need your help too'', Carlo said to himself. He then notticed Brock and Steven slowly get up. ''Brock, Steven! Ash is down, we have to fight Poison long enough to help him!'', Carlo yelled. Brock and Steven both looked at Ash and became shocked. They then looked back at Carlo and nodded. The both of them ran up to Carlo and they all faced a now pissed-off Poison. While the three of them took care of Poison, May ran to Ash, who was now being held by Misty. When she saw Ash in the state that he was in, she nearly fainted. Blood was all over his chest and back side and some even came out of his mouth, and yet, he smiled.

''Pretty bad...isn't it?'', Ash said to May through a smile. ''I'm glad...I died...saving...the one I love though'', Ash said. May started to have tears coming down her eyes, but Misty ws already cascading down tears.

''Ash! Don't say things like that, your not going to die...you can't die...you just can't...'', Misty said through tears. She then stood up, holding Ash in the process. ''May, I need your help'', Misty said. May nodded and ran to Ash's otherside. Both of them put one of Ash's arm around their necks while pulling him up by his jean's belt. They then dragged Ash over to Alexi and Max as fast as they could. Pikachu, who had been by Ash's side the whole time, wasn't sure what to do, so he ran over to Alexi and Max and watched helplessly as Misty and May brought Ash over to them. Slowly, they set him down and kneeled beside him while Alexi and Max checked on him.

''Oh no, this isn't good'', Alexi said worried. Max took one look at Ash and immediatly looked away. ''We're going to have to do this immediatly, if it weren't for his strong heart and stubberness, he would have been dead by now'', Alexi explained. She was about to put her hand on Ash to heal him, when he suddenly grabbed it, which shocked everyone.

''Don't...you'll be waisting...your energy'', Ash said. Everyone was surprised at his sudden speech. ''I won't...be able to...help in any way...save it for someone...else'', Ash said. Alexi however ignored him. ''Sorry Ash, but I have to do this, I couldn't help Stephanie or Evan, so I'm not going to simply give up on you!'', Alexi said as she started to use Natural Cure. However, Ash's eyes started to close, Natural Cure wasn't doing anything. Misty quickly grabbed Ash and shook him gently.

''Please Ash!...I love you...don't die!'', Misty said sobbing. Alexi gently pushed her aside, not wanting her to get in the way. Misty picked up Pikachu and held him as she started sobbing. May held Misty and sobbed with her.

''Ergh! Darn it, Natural Cure isn't doing anything! There's only one thing left to do'', Alexi said.

''What's that?'', Max asked. Alexi looked at him.

''I have to go Level 5'', Alexi said. Max looked worried and unsure as Alexi's eyes turned a bright green and she placed her hands on Ash. ''Level 5 Natural Cure!'', she yelled. When she yelled. Ash immediatly turned green all over. The light was so bright that everyone near Ash had to close their eyes. Alexi continued to heal Ash, unsure how much he would need. Eventually though, through the light, Alexi saw Ash's eyes open. She immediatly stopped the attack and the green light disappeared. Max, May, Misty, and Pikachu all opened their eyes and looked at Ash. When they did, Ash immediatly sat up.

''Hey guys, what's up?'', Ash asked casually. Right after asking this, Misty and Pikachu both tackled him to the ground.

''Ash! Your alive!'', Misty yelled.

''Pikapi!'', Pikachu yelled as well. Both of them were by now hugging Ash.

''OK, OK, you can let me go now, otherwise I'll need to be healed again!'', Ash joked. Misty and Pikachu both let go of him so that he could sit up. But Misty moved in front of Ash.

''I was so worried about you, I thought I'd lose you'', Misty said. Ash smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

''No such luck'', Ash said as he drew closer to Misty and kissed her on the lips, which she returned. When they finished the kiss, Misty stood back as May walked up to Ash and hugged him.

''Nice to have you back'', May said.

''Thanks May'', Ash said. Suddenly, Ash felt a smack to the back of his head, which came from Max.

''Don't scare us like that again!'', Max yelled.

''OK, OK, I won't, jeez!'', Ash said. Ash then stood up.

''Well, now that your alive...'', Alexi said. Before she could finish, she suddenly fell backwards onto the ground. Ash and the others quickly ran to her side to see if she was OK.

''Alexi, you alright!? Alexi!'', Ash said shaking her. Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

''It's alright, she's asleep, a Level 5 attack will do that to you'', Misty said. Ash nodded. He then thought about something and looked serious.

''What about Poison!?'', Ash said. Misty then realized that they had forgotten about him. Ash and the gang turned around to see Steven, Brock, and Carlo facing Poison, the 4 of them making a circle. All of them were weak and tired, but not stopping. By the looks of it, Steven and Brock seemed to be the weakest, with cuts and scraps all over them. Brock's formally broken leg seemed to be acting up as he was now straining from putting all of his weight on it. Steven had a large scratch across his chest, which nearly tore off his vest. Carlo had looked hot, probably from all of his fire attacks. He was bending down to catch his breath as beads of sweat dripped down his face, but was keeping alert. Poison was possibly the strongest, with only minor scratches and a burn or two. However, he was tired from the onslaught of attacks. He looked at the other 3 and smiled.

''Well...if this keeps up, we'll all kill ourselves. I suggest this...we all give it our all right now, and finish this now...the odds of someone not dieing from this are only 5'', Poison said. Steven, Brock, and Carlo all looked at each other. ''So...what do yo say? Fight, or run?'', Poison asked.

''I never back down from a challenge rather it be a Pokemon battle or a fight'', Carlo said.

''Me either!'', Brock said.

''Count me in'', Steven said. Poison then smiled.

''Alright...LET'S GO!'', Poison yelled. He then created his Poison Blades and ran towards Brock, who was in front of him. As a cover, Brock made rocks from the ground fly into the air to slow Poison down. But Poison cut through the rocks and continued forward. When he was in front of Brock, he raised his right blade in the air. But before he could bring it down on Brock, the ground beneath him flew in the air with him on it. Poison quickly looked up and watched as he was rammed into the ceiling. Brock saw this and then looked at Steven, who's hands were in the air. Steven then looked at Brock.

''Thanks'', Brock said.

''No problem'', Steven replied. Suddenly, the remains of the ground fell to the floor. Brock looked up to see Poison flying towards with a fist made. Brock quickly raised his hands and made a Rock Shield just as Poison came down. But the force of the punch caused the Rock Shield to sink into the ground and break. Dust blew everywhere as Carlo and Steven braced themselves. When the dust started to settle, Steven and Carlo checked the hole. Suddenly, Poison jumped out of it, landed on the ground, and then immediatly charged Steven, a punch being made in the process. Steven quickly ducked from the attack and put his hands out to Poison's stomach ''Rock Blast!'', Steven yelled. Just then, tons of dust and dirt flew to Steven's hands and took form. The form turned into a rock and was fired at Poison. This caused him to be pushed backwards, but kept his ground. Suddenly, the rock exploded, which caused him to fly backwards. Carlo, after seeing what happened to Poison, looked at Steven in puzzlement. Steven glanced back at him. ''A new attack I learned with Brock while training in the mountains'', he explained. Carlo nodded in understanding.

''Ah, well that is a powerful attack, great job!'', Carlo said giving him a thumb's up. Steven smiled, but that smile soon disappeared.

''Carlo! Look out!'', Steven yelled. Carlo looked just in time to see Poison in front of him with his hands out.

''Poison Ball!'', Poison yelled. The attack quickly hit Carlo and he flew into a wall. ''Well now, it's just you and me'', Poison said facing Steven. Unbeknownst to Poison, Carlo stood back up.

''Oh no you don't'', Carlo said to himself. he then powered up for an attack. Steven noticed this and decided to distract Poison long enough for Carlo's attack to be finished.

''So Steven, are you ready to die?'', Poison asked.

''No, are you?'', Steven asked back. Poison chuckled.

''No'', Poison replied. Steven smiled.

''Then we have a problem'', Steven said.

''No we don't, we just FIGHT!'', Poison yelled as he ran towards Steven. Steven immediatly made 2 boulders and threw them at Poison. Poison made his Poison Blades when the boulders were closer and prepared himself. He jumped over the first boulder and cut through the second one, not slowing down. This time, Steven made multiple boulders and threw them. Although these boulders were smaller, they were faster. Poison dodged as many as he could, but one hit him in the legs, which caught him off guard. And then once he was hit, he couldn't help but get hit by more. Boulders came from all over the room and hit him in all different spots. This continued for a few minutes but seemed like hours to Poison. Now filled with anger, he bent down and built up energy. After this was completed, he stood up and yelled as loud as he could, releasing all of his energy into what looked like a expanding shield, ( like Freezer's ). Steven quickly made an ''X'', out of his arms and covered his face as the shield hit him. The attack caused him to be pushed backwards even though he resisted. His feet dragged through the Earth, leaving broken rocks and blowing dust. When the shield dispersed, Steven put his arms down in exhaustion. He looked over and saw Poison standing where he made the shield, quite surprised himself. ''Well, well, that's a new one to me, I think I'll call that, Poison Shield'', Poison said. He then saw Steven. ''Ah yes, you, now I guess it's time for you to die!'', Poison yelled. He then ran towards Steven. Steven quickly raised his arms out.

''Rock Wall!'', Steven yelled. A Rock Wall then came out of the ground. However, copying Evan earlier, Poison jumped over it, ( this happened at camp when Poison appeared ). While he was in the air, he made his Poison Blades. He then landed in front of Steven, whose arms were still out from the Rock Wall. Seeing his oppertunity, he lowered his blades and stabbed Steven in both arms. The blades went through them quickly and when Poison pulled them out, Steven fell to the ground in agonizing pain. ''AAAUUUGGGHHH!'', Steven yelled. Both of his arms were bleeding tremendously. As the Rock Wall fell, Poison looked down at him and smugged.

''Well that must have hurt'', Poison said grinning. He made the Poison Blades disappear and then bent down to Steven. He grabbed Steven with one hand by his vest and lifted him up in the air. ''Any last words?'', Poison asked. Steven looked at him and smiled.

''Yeah, you can fire when your ready Carlo'', Steven said. Poison, confused, turned around to see Carlo facing him, flames gathering at his hands. Poison became shocked and turned back to Steven.

''You were a distraction!'', Poison said to Steven, Steven smiled more.

''Nice knowing you'', Steven said. Poison quickly dropped Steven and ran to Carlo, in hopes of stopping him before he launched his attack. But Carlo saw what he was planning and prepared to fire. He put his arms out towards Poison.

''You will never again hurt my friends! ULTIMATE INFERNO!'', Carlo yelled. His most powerful attack then fired at Poison. Unable to do anything in time, Poison watched in horror as the attack hit.

''AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!'', Poison yelled as he was propelled into a wall, very close to Shadow's door. The flames continued to shoot out until Carlo was too tired to continue. He dropped his arms and the flames stopped. He looked and notticed Poison embeded in the wall. His body then fell to the ground.

OK people, 15th chapter done! This is a major story for me! Alot of people have been liking this and I'm not even done yet! Can't wait to see what happens when Shadow appears! Anyway, Sorry for the delay, my parents don't know of my secret life as a aaml author, since they feel that Pokemon is way too young for my age, ( 16 ), but I don't care! I like this and I will continue doing it! Anyway, hope you liked it!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	16. Enter Shadow

Alright, 16th chapter here we come! Now I know I said that I would try and finish this story before Thanksgiving next Thursday, but unfortunately I am quite busy, but I will try as hard as I can to get it done! Last night I made my first performance on stage for the play I mentioned I auditioned for earlier in this story. I will be playing it again tonight and then I'm done, that way, I may be able to write more chapters! Anyway, here is my 16th chapter, things are going to get interesting!

-EVAN AAML

Seeing Poison's chared body fall to the ground, Carlo made a cross with his right hand and then fell to his knees. Watching this, Misty, Max, May, Pikachu, and Ash, ( who carried Alexi ), all ran to him amd the others. Team Rocket, ( who had watched the whole battle ), were shocked to say the least. ''They beat Poison!'', Meowth said awstrucked.

''Now what!?'', Jessie asked scared.

''I suppose we could go back to our original plan'', James suggested.

''You mean, stealing Pikachu?'', Jessie asked.

''Yeah'', James said.

''But first we have to help the others so that they can trust us, and then...BAM!'', Meowth said. They all nodded and ran to the others. Eventually, Ash and the gang and Team Rocket reached Carlo and the others. Ash placed Alexi down and then checked on Carlo.

''Carlo, you alright?'', Ash asked. Carlo looked at him.

''Don't...don't worry about me, check...Brock and Steven'', Carlo said. Ash nodded and ran off to the hole in the ground where Brock was. When Ash looked inside, he saw Brock sticking out of the ground.

''Brock!'', Ash yelled. Before he ran down to get Brock, Ash notticed James right next to him, looking down in the hole as well.

''He looks pretty bad, we better hurry and get him out of there'', James said. he then ran into the hole, soon followed by a confused Ash. When they reached the bottom, both James and Ash lifted rocks and got Brock out of the mess. They then started to walk out of the hole. Curious as to why Team Rocket was now helping them, but knowing that they needed it, Ash decided it best not to question their motives. When the two of them got Brock out of the hole, they carried him to the others. Meanwhile, May, Max, Meowth, and Pikachu went over to check on Steven.

''Steven, are you alright?'', May asked. Steven smiled.

''I've felt better'', Steven said.

''If your still making jokes then your fine'', Max said.

''Define fine'', Steven replied. May and Max sighed at his attempt to make them laugh. ''How are the others?'', he asked, becoming serious.

''The're alive'', May said.

''That's good'', Steven replied. May and Max then brought Steven over to the others with Meowth and Pikachu helping in anyway possible. When everyone was set, Ash and May checked on Alexi, who was being watched over by Jessie.

''How is she?'', May asked.

''She's still asleep, but she'll be fine, you could probably wake her up now'', Jessie said. She then stood up and backed away as Ash and May looked at each other and smiled. Ash then walked away from the girls for a moment and then came back with Pikachu in hand. He placed Pikachu down and then whispered in his ear. After doing so, Pikachu looked as if he was uncertain, or even scared, but Ash nodded and Pikachu nodded back. Pikachu then walked over to Alexi's body and his cheeks started to spark.

''PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUU!'', Pikachu yelled as he released a Thundershock on Alexi. She immediatly sat up as she was being electricuted. When the attack ended, Alexi sat there to a fried crisp and then fell over and layed on the ground. Ash bent over Alexi to see if she was alright. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Alexi sat up and started to strangle Ash.

''WHY THE HECK DID YOU GET PIKACHU TO ELECTRICUTE ME!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'', Alexi yelled while strangling Ash. When she calmed down, ( due to May's help ), she released Ash, ( who fell to the ground ), and walked over to check on the others. Brock was awake by now, so Alexi checked on Carlo. Since Steven was in critical condition, Max immediatly started to work on him, which he has been for quite some time. Carlo was only weak and tired, so Alexi gave him a quick boost and then helped Steven. ''Alright Steven, what did you do this time?'', Alexi asked as she walked up to him. Steven smiled and looked at her.

''Poison stabbed me through my arms'', Steven explained. Alexi made a painfull expression.

''Ouch, well then both me and Max have to help you then'', Alexi said. She then sat down beside Steven and Max and started to heal him with Max's help. Meanwhile, Misty, went to go check on Ash, who was still on the ground from Alexi's sudden attack.

''Ash, what happened to you?'', Misty asked curiously.

''Alexi mauled me'', Ash said. Misty giggled as Ash sat up. ''What about you? Are you OK?'', Ash asked. Misty looked at him.

''I'm fine...thanks to you'', Misty said. Ash smiled.

''I'm glad'', Ash said. Both of them then slowly drew closer to each other and eventually kissed. As this kiss progressed, Team Rocket, ( who was watching them ), looked on in shock and amazement.

''Did we miss something!?'', James asked.

''The're together!?'', Jessie said shocked.

''De really are loveboids!'', Meowth said astounded. Ash and Misty quickly stopped their kiss and blushed, both of them putting an arm behind their head. By now, Brock was standing up and he slowly made his way to Ash and Misty. When he did, he looked at Team Rocket.

''So, why the sudden impulse to help us?'', Brock asked. Now it was Team Rocket's turn to put their hands behind their heads.

''Well you see, it's really quite simple'', James said.

''We only worked for Poison, so since you beat him, we're off the hook'', Jessie explained.

''But once we'res out of this mess, we're goin for Pikachu!'', Meowth warned. Just then, everyone in the room heard a mumble. Everyone turned to the direction of where it came from, the door Poison made appear. Believing that it was Shadow, they prepared themselves, but then they heard the mumble again, and they realized that the noise wasn't from the door, it was from the are next to it. They looked and saw Poison's body...moving. Everyone watched in horror as Posion began to lift himself from the ground.

''This isn't over...not by a long shot'', Poison said angrily to himself. He then stood up groggily and faced the speechless gang. ''YOU HEAR ME!? THIS ISN'T OVER, NOT BY A LONGSHOT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL ONE BY ONE! RIGHT NOW!'', Poison yelled. Suddenly, everyone in the room heard a click. They all turned to the door and notticed the doorknob turn. The door then slowly opened and all that could be seen was a large figure, this figure stood masively over the others with an evil look in his eyes. This figure could be no other than Shadow. His whole body was covered in black, with a cape, boots, and everything. His head was the only thing not covered. He had black hair and had a big moustache. He had deep, yellow eyes and he looked to be in his 30's or 40's. On his black shirt, ( which was only partially viewable due to the jacket he had on ), in the front, you could see the ancient mark. This surprised everyone, particularly Steven, Carlo, and Alexi because they didn't even know he was human, let alone a normal looking one. Poison looked at him and smiled. ''Shadow, you have come to destroy them I take it?'', Poison asked, refering to Ash and the gang. Shadow, without looking at Poison, answered.

''Yes, I grow tired of waiting for them'', Shadow said. Poison was about to take a step forwards Shadow, but he was still weak and he fell to his knees. Ash and the gang watched and Shadow glanced over to Poison's direction. Poison smiled weakly and held his hand out to Shadow.

''I need help'', Poison said. At first, ( since no one actually knew Shadow ), Ash and the gang were unsure of what he would do, but soon, Shadow held his hand out towards Poison. He smiled more and held his hand out farther for Shadow to reach it. Shadow sloly made his way to Poison's hand and held his hand out farther. They were within s foot's distance when suddenly, Shadow flipped his hand over so that his fingers were all pointed towards Poison. Everyone, especially Poison, was shocked.

''Your usefullness has ended, ( HEY! the second time I took a quote from a Pokemon t.v show or movie! )'', Shadow said. Suddenly, a dark line appeared in front of Poison and moved around him in a circle until it met the line where it started, making a circle. The ring then turned all of the ground in the circle dark. Then one end of the circle lifted off the ground and moved across Poison and to the other end, engulfing Poison in a semi-sphere. Ash and the gang watched in shock and horror at what happened before them. Shadow then turned his extended hand into a fist and the sphere closed in on Poison.

''AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!'', Poison yelled before the sphere suddenly exploded into darkness. All traces of the darkness and Poison then disappeared and Shadow put his hand down. He then faced Ash and the gang, who were either scared, shocked, disgusted, or angry.

Why did you do that!? That man was down, you had no right to attack him!'', Carlo yelled.

''Yeah! What kind of person attacks their own team mate!?'', Ask asked yelling in a angry tone.

''The kind of person who is losing his patience and wants to fight, now hurry up so I can kill you!'', Shadow yelled. As he said this, Ash, Steven, Carlo, and Brock ran to cover May, Misty and Alexi, who covered Max, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. Seeing this, Shadow laughed. ''Oh please, 5 of you lost your powers, and so that leaves 6 of you, you would have to have all of your powers and you would need your fallen comrades before you could even think of defeating me!'', Shadow said. He then got a good look at the gang. ''You, with the red bandana, you seem to be the strongest at the moment, you shall start!'', Shadow said pointing to May. May looked uncertain, but then gathered all her remaining courgae and stepped forward, not afraid. Shadow smiled and held his hands out to his side, making what looked like a Shadow Ball, ( the Pokemon attack ), in each hand. ''I'd prefer we just skip the formalities'', Shadow said. He then held both of his hands out towards May. ''Shadow Ball!'', he yelled as he fired the Shadow Balls towards May. May quickly held her hands out towards the approaching attacks.

''Heatwave!'', May yelled. She fired the attack towards the Shadow Balls, destroying them. Admist the smoke, Shadow's figure disappeared. Suddenly, darkness appeared in front of May and Shadow jumped out of it.

''Pee-ka-boo!'', Shadow yelled. Before May could react, Shadow punched her, causing her to fly backwards and then fall to the ground. Seeing this, Max became angry and ran towards Shadow.

''How dare you hurt my sister!'', Max yelled. He then stopped and held his hands out towards Shadow, who watched unimpressed. Max's eyes then turned green and a large vine suddenly shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around Shadow. Max smiled as the grip tightened, but suddenly, the vines went through his body. Max tried to grab him again, but it didn't work.

''I have the powers of Shadows, you can't grab me with a solid object'', Shadow explained. he the closed his yellow eyes and opened them again, but this time, they were all black. ''Night SHade!'', Shadow yelled. Darkness then came out of his eyes and hit Max, who flew back-wards into Ash and Brock. ''Pathetic'', Shadow said looking at them.

''Heatwave!'', May suddenly yelled out. Shadow turned just in time to get hit in the chest by a Heatwave. The attack seemed to make him lose control of his balance and he stepped back a few feet. He was sweating but other than that, looked fine. He looked at his chest and notticed that the ancient mark on his shirt was now a bright red from the attack. Shadow made a light chuckle.

''Heh, I didn't think you'd be able to hurt the Crista De Malum so easily'', Shadow said. Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Team Rocket seemed confused.

''What did he say that was?'', Ash asked. Steven, Carlo, Alexi, and Brock seemed to be in thought.

''The Crista De Malum'', Carlo said without looking at Ash.

''It's an ancient term meaning, ''The Crest of Evil'' '', Alexi explained,

''It's unknown, I knew the symbol was familiar, it's the unknown language!'', Brock said, ( the Crista De Malum is actually Latin, but let them ahve their fun! ). During this, the Crista De Malum turned back to it's original color. When this happened, May quickly started to power up for another attack, but Shadow ran towards her. Before he reached her however, Carlo ran in front of Shadow and grabbed him. While holding on to Shadow, Carlo looked back at May.

''May! You have to do the Ultimate Inferno, it may be the only way to beat Shadow now!'', Carlo said.

''What about you!?'', May asked.

''I'm too weak to, it's up to you, I'll distract him!'', Carlo said. Shadow heard the whole thing.

''No you will not!'', Shadow yelled as he swung his arm out at Carlo. Carlo ducked from his attack however and shot a fireball into his stomach. This caused Shadow to fly back a few feet. Carlo then looked back at May, who was now powering up for the attack. Carlo, seeing that May would need some time, turned back to Shadow, who was a distance away. ''You'll pay for that!'', Shadow said. Right after he said it, a large rock hit him and made him crash into a wall with the rock on top of him. Carlo looked to his side and saw Steven holding his hand out.

''OOO, that's got to hurt'', Steven said. He then stood up and ran to Carlo's side. ''Need another distractor?'', Steven asked. Carlo smiled.

''Thanks, I could use an extra hand, we need to give May more time'', Carlo said. Suddenly, the rock that hit Shadow flew out of the wall. Shadow then stepped out of the wall, looking furious. He held both of his hands out to the side of him and made two Shadow Balls. Both Carlo and Steven prepared for the attacks. When they did, Shadow smiled and then suddenly disappeared into darkness like Poison did. Carlo and Steven looked around, trying to find him, but couldn't.

''Do you see him!?'', Carlo asked Steven.

''No, he could be anywhere'', Steven replied. Just then, they heard a noise above them. Both of them looked up, and saw the darkness form above them. Shadow then fell out of the darkness and continued to fall towards Steven and Carlo, with the Shadow Balls still in hand. He threw the Shadow Balls at them and then moved out of the way. Before the attacks hit them, however, Steven and Carlo both put up a shiled. Steven his Rock Shield, and Carlo a shield of flames. Both of the Shadow Balls failed to go through the shields. Shadow landed on his feet and jumped back away from the two. Both of them put down their shields. After they did, Steven looked at Carlo with slight shock. Carlo smiled.

''New attack'', Carlo said. Steven chuckled.

''You got any other attacks you'd like to share with us!?'', Steven asked. Carlo thought for a moment.

''Actually yes'', Carlo answered. Steven sweatdropped as Carlo held his arms out to his sides.

YES! FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 16! I'm on a roll with this story! So far, everyone loves it! When I first wrote this story by hand, I just knew it would be the most popular story I ever made, but I didn't think it would be this popular! But anyway, back to the main point...''What exactly is Carlo's new attack? Will May have enough time to make the Ultimate Inferno? Can Ash and the gang stop Shadow? Find out next time on, ''Power From Within''!''. Alrighty, got that out of my system. If you have any questions or suggestions, just tell me! And for god's sake people...READ MY AUTHOR NOTES! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT I WILL POST HERE!...OK, got that settles with. I will see you soon, on my 17th chapter of, ''Power From Within''.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	17. Is it over?

OK, first of all, I want to wish all of you a Happy Thanksgiving from me to you! And second of all, here is a important notice. IMPORTANT NOTICE: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE, IT'S AT THE VERY TOP, PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND VOTE! VOTING ENDS AFTER THANKSGIVING BREAK! Alright, now that that's settled with, on with my 17th chapter, hope you like it!

-EVAN AAML

As Carlo held his arms out to his sides, flames started to gather all around him. He then smiled and spun around, like a top. But the flames moved with him, so he eventually turned into a tornado of flames. This tornado flew towards Shadow, who smiled.

''Well if he's trying a new attack, then so shall I!'', Shadow said. Suddenly, 3 small shadows formed on the floor and moved to a designated spot. These 3 shadows then rose from the ground and took form, creating clones of Shadow himself. All 4 of the Shadows smiled evily. ''Like my Shadow clones?'', Shadow asked. Each clone made a position around Carlo's tornado. Each one then held their hands out, forming two large spheres, ones bigger than a normal Shadow Ball. They all then held their hands out towards the tornado. ''Shadow Blitz!'', the Shadow clones yelled. They all fired their attack at a different spot on the tornado. This caused a explosion and Carlo was sent flying at Steven. Steven tried to catch him, but the force of the explosion was too great, and Carlo crashed into him. Both of them were now on the ground. Carlo sat up just before Steven and held his head.

''Well that plan didn;t work'', Carlo said as he whipped blood from his mouth.

''Is May almost done?'', Steven asked. Carlo looked at May, who was now shrouded in flames.

''Yes, all we have to do now is get Shadow in her path'', Carlo said. They both then looked at Shadow as his clones all disappeared. Steven then thought of something.

''Wait, I got it!'', Steven said. Him and Carlo then stood up. Steven suddenly jerked his arm and a large rock jutted out of the wall behind Shadow, which hit him and caused him to fly towards Steven and Carlo. Carlo looked at Steven and they both smiled at the simplicity of the plan. They then looked back at Shadow and their smiles faded. For while in the air, Shadow regained his composture and faced his targets. He then flipped in the air and kicked both Carlo and Steven, making them fly away from him. When he landed, he looked at both Carlo and Steven, who were at a distance away. He then realized something and looked at May. Seeing that she was still powering up, he chuckled.

''And now, to take care of you'', Shadow said. He tried to take a step forward, but found that he couldn't. He looked down and notticed that his feet were under the ground. He glanced to his side and noticed Brock holding his hands out and smiling. Shadow then looked in fear at May.

''ULTIMATE INFERNO!'', May yelled as she fired the attack. The Ultimate Inferno quickly hit Shadow and caused him to rip right out of the ground and fly backwards. The blast was so powerful, it made him fly through the open door and into his room, away from everyone else. May, tired from her attack, fell to the ground on her knees. Steven and Carlo both sat up and felt their heads, ( since this is where they were kicked ), and then stood up and walked over to May to help her up. When they did so, they helped her walk over to the others. As they reached them, they placed her down gently in front of Max, ( who was laying on the ground ), and then found their own spots to sit. ''How's Max?'', May asked weakly and tiredly. Ash looked over Max to get a good look at him.

''I'm not sure, he's breathing, that's a good sign, but...'', before Ash could finish, Max suddenly turned green. This only lasted a few seconds however and as soon as the light disappeared, Max sat up.

''I'm OK, but I don't have alot of energy left to do any healing'', Max said.

''Me too, so no one try to get hurt!'', Alexi warned. Misty walked over to May.

''How are you feeling?'', Misty asked.

''Tired, I'm not sure I could do another Ultimate Inferno'', May said.

''That doesn't surprise me, I ususally feel the same'', Carlo said. As everyone talked, Ash looked at the open door that Shadow flew through. He thought of all the things that has happened in the last week and that all of this could end within a few seconds.

''Hey guys'', Ash said. Everyone looked at him. ''We still have one more person to deal with, I say we finish it'', Ash continued. Everyone nodded and stood up. May was helped up by Alexi. All of them then slowly made their way to the door and when they reached it, stood on either side of it. Ash and Brock, being the closest to the door, peeked inside. There, they saw the throne.

''That's his throne'', Jessie said.

''This is where we got our powers'', James explained.

''This place still gives me the creeps!'', Meowth said. Upon further inspection, Ash and Brock noticed what appeared to be the chared remains of Shadow on the ground. Slowly, Ash and Brock walked in to investigate. As Ash and Brock entered the room, torches on the wall began to light up, like in Poison's room. All of the others then entered the room and walked along the right wall, just in case Shadow wasn't dead. When Ash had reached the body, he looked at it. His clothes only looked slightly charred, but his face looked completely burnt. Brock, who was just a foot away, examined it as well.

''Well it looks like this battle is finally over'', Brock said. After he said this, Ash slightly kicked Shadow's head.

''I'm not so sure'', Ash said. As if on cue, Shadow quickly grabbed Ash's leg, which caused Ash and Brock to jump. ''What the!?'', Ash yelled. Shadow then threw Ash across the room and into the wall that the rest of the gang was near.

''Ash!'', Misty yelled. The gang then ran to Ash's aid. After this, Brock watched in horror as Shadow slowly stood up, dust and char falling to the ground. When he was completely standing, he turned around to face Brock, his face stll burned. When their eyes met, Shadow smiled wickedly. Then, darkness seeped through cracks in the ground and started to go up his body. When the darkness completely shrouded him, it suddenly was blown away. As the darkness flew in several directions and eventually disappeared, Brock looked at the still smiling, ( and now laughing ), Shadow in shock. His face and clothes were no longer burned, only a few marks remained. Everyone looked at their nemesis in fear.

''Aha ha ha ha! You thought you could defeat me with a pathetic attack like that!? Oh I'll admit you had me going for a minute there, you even managed to blow me through my door, but I still triumph! But now, I finally have worthy foes, I've been looking for a good fight! Now it's time for you all to die, starting with you!'', Shadow yelled pointing to Brock. Brock prepared himself as Shadow ran towards him. Before Shadow could grab hold of him however, Brock jumped backwards. When he landed, he immediatly swung his arms and pieces of the room from all different directions flew at Shadow. Shadow stopped running and had enough time to shield himself and duck as all of the rocks hit him at the same time, burrying him. The rubble only remained on him for a few seconds and Shadow quickly blew them all away. He now faced Brock again. ''Nice try, but not nearly nice enough, you need to try something unexpected and powerful to defeat me!'', Shadow yelled. Suddenly, Brock got an idea. He ran towards Shadow and held his arm out to his side. Immediatly, rocks from the rubble of his last attack flew towards his arm and began to shift. Before long, his arm turned into a large lance. When he was close enough, he brought his lance forward and stabbed Shadow. Due to it's sharpness and the strength of Brock, the lance went completely through Shadow's chest, the tip of the lance sticking out his back. Shadow's pained face looked down towards the ground. ''That'll work'', Shadow muttered in pain. Suddenly, Shadow smiled. This smile confused and scared Brock and soon, the smile was bigger. Now suddenly he was laughing, blood coming out of his mouth. Shadow then grabbed the lance with his hands and pulled it out of his chest slowly, leaving a bloody, horrific hole.Brock looked on, wondering why Shadow would be laughing in his position. Just then, the hole in his chest began to turn black, as if the hole was being filled with darkness. As Brock looked on, he noticed that as the darkness disappeared, what should have been a hole was now his body, he healed himself. Still laughing, Shadow faced Brock, who was dispersing his lance. ''Oh, did I forget to mention, you can't harm the shadows since they have no physical form, you have to leave no trace of them behind'', Shadow explained. Before Brock could attack again, Shadow made a Shadow Ball in his hands. ''Shadow Ball!'', Shadow yelled. He then threw the Shadow Ball at Brock's face. Due to their close proximety, Brock was unable to dodge. The Shadow Ball hit him and he was blown towards the door. But before Brock could fly through it, Shadow snapped his fingers and the door closed. This made Brock crash into the door, which didn't even budge. Shadow then turned his attention to the others. ''Who's next?'', he asked with a smile. When he asked the question, everyone looked at each other. Carlo and Steven were about to step up, but Alexi put an arm out in front of them. Both of them looked at her confused.

''We may need you guys later, let me take care of things'', Alexi said. The both of them looked uncertain, but thought it best not to argue with her and nodded. When she stepped forward, so did Max. Alexi looked at him in bewilderment.

''Two is better than one, we can watch each other's backs'', Max said. Alexi thought for a moment and smiled. The two of them then faced Shadow with determined looks. Shadow laughed.

''A girl and a kid, this is the best you've got!?'', Shadow asked. Alexi smiled.

''You'd be surprised at what a girl and kid can do'', Alexi said. Suddenly, both Alexi's and Max's eyes turned green and they both ran towards Shadow. Shadow smirked and quickly held his hands out towards them.

''Shadow Blitz!'', Shadow yelled. His attack was then launched at Alexi and Max, but they both dodged them. The two of them then made it to Shadow, Alexi ob his left, Max on his right. They both held their hands out at Shadow.

''Stun Spore!'', Alexi and Max yelled out. They both released a gold colored dust at Shadow, who cringed.

''Ergh! Stun Spore!? I can't move!'', Shadow yelled. Realizing this, Max smiled.

''Well then, if you can't move, then you can't dodge this! Acid!'', Max yelled. He then held his hand up to the sky and shot out an Acid attack from his hand. The Acid flew over Shadow and fell, he yelled in agony. However, the Acid attack removed the Stun Spore and we was able to move again. He took a few steps towards Max, holding his own left arm. His skin was burning and the stench filled parts of the room.

''That hurt you little brat! Now your going to die next!'', Shadow yelled. Max paniced as Shadow suddenly was shrouded into darkness and disappeared. Max looked around, scared of what could happen. The darkness then appeared behind Max and Shadow stepped out of it. He then looked down at Max, everyone except Max noticed.

''Max, lookout behind you!'', May yelled. Before Max could turn around, Shadow formed a Shadow Blitz over Max's head. When Max did turn around, he had just enough time to see Shadow's body. ''BEGONE!'', Shadow yelled as he slammed the Shadow Blitz on top of him. The attack burried him into the ground and then exploded. ''MAX!'', May yelled. When the dust settled, Shadow was seen overlooking the hole Max was put in. He then looked up at Alexi and pointed his finger at her.

''It's just you and me now!'', Shadow yelled. Not wanting to find out what Shadow had in store for her, Alexi quickly made vines come out of the ground and attack Shadow. However, the vines went through him. He then disappeared into darkness once again and immediatly reappeared behind Alexi. Alexi quickly realized this and tried to swing her arm at him, but he caught it with his hand and wrapped his other arm around her neck. Alexi tried to get out, but she couldn't muster the strength. Shadow laughed. ''Aha ha ha! Can't muster up the strength!? Just as I thought, your a weak, pathetic, wench!'', Shadow yelled. Suddenly, Alexi stopped struggling, which slightly surprised Shadow. Looking on, Steven and Carlo looked at each other worried.

''Oh boy, did he just call her that!?'', Steven asked even though he knew the answer.

''Yes he did. This won't end well'', Carlo replied.

''I don't get it, what's the problem?'', Misty asked.

''Alexi has a...slight temper problem'', Steven explained.

''Knowing her, she'll destroy the whole room'', Carlo said. Realizing this, May paniced.

''What about Max!? She might hurt him without realizing it!'', May yelled.

''Shoot she's right, I got it!'', Steven yelled. He then ran into the battle field towards the hole. Meanwhile, Alexi's body was still not moving. Shadow was curious as to why she stopped struggling. Had she given up? Not likely, Shadow knew these people and he knew that they were too stubbern to give up so easily. Suddenly, the floor erupted with vines and Shadow was blown into the air. Alexi yelled and her eyes turned to a brighter green, like it was almost white. While she yelled, vines swong everywhere. Steven quickly put up two rocks to cover his sides. One vine flew at his face, but he ducked from it and continued running. Alexi's eyes glowed as she yelled.

''VINE ASSAULT!'', Alexi yelled at the top of her lungs. All of the vines started to criss-cross around the room. Shadow then notticed a vine coming at him and smiled.

''Fool, doesn't she remember that they won't hurt me?'', Shadow thought. But when the vine hit him, he flew into the ground. Shocked, Shadow started to dodge the rest. ''How did that hurt!?'', Shadow asked himself. he then thought of the solution. ''Of coarse, the vines themselves can't hurt me, but their not the things causing it, their shadows are! A shadow can touch another shadow! She knew this all along!'', he thought. During this, Steven had just made it to Max. He jumped in the hole to pick him up. He was unconscience and had a severe cut on his leg from the rocks. Steven quickly picked him up and got out of the hole. Using the rocks again for cover, he made his way to the others. Unfortunately, while being hit, Shadow noticed them. ''Oh no you don't! Shadow Ball!'', Shadow yelled. He then fired a Shadow Ball at the rock facing him. This made the rock explode and caused Steven and Max to fly towards the door. Shadow was about to launch another Shadow Ball, but a vine hit him in the head and crushed him into the ground. Seeing his chance, Steven quickly picked up Max and ran to the others, dodging vines as he did. When he finally reached the others, he placed Max on the ground next to Ash, Misty, and May, and then fell on his knees beside Carlo and Pikachu.

''You alright?'', Carlo asked. Steven.

''Pika, Pikachu?'', Pikachu asked.

''Yeah, just pooped'', Steven said sitting down and putting his arm on his folded knee.

''Max!? Max!? Wake up!'', May said shaking Max. Slowly, Max woke up and looked at May.

''Uh...what happened?'', Max asked weakly. At his resonse, May hugged him.

''Shadow messed you up a bit, but your fine'', Ash explained.

''Oh, then I guess, AUGH!!'', Max yelled. He had just realized the condition of his leg.

''Max, you need to stay and relax!'', May said. Although Max wanted to help, their was no point in arguing with May, especially at a time like this. Suddenly, a vine swung over their heads, nearly hitting anyone standing up. This brought their attention back to Alexi, who was still unleashing her rath. Shadow had just managed to get out of the hole he crashed through before and ran now ran towards Alexi, who was suspended in the air. He quickly jumped in the air, trying to reach Alexi, but she noticed this and opened her mouth. Everyone seemed confused by this action, including Shadow. Carlo and Steven on the other hand, knew exactly what was about to happen.

''EVERYONE, GET DOWN!'', they both yelled as they covered them. Suddenly, a bright, white light formed in her mouth.

''SOLAR BEAM!'', Alexi yelled. She then fired the light that had gathered by her mouth at Shadow. Unable to dodge, Shadow watched as the attack collided with him and caused him to crash back into the ground. Rocks and dust blew everywhere as the attack struck the earth. When the dust settled, Alexi was seen panting. Her eyes turned back to her normal dark green and she slowly descended to the ground. Her vines stopped moving and they sunk back into the ground. Alexi fell to her knees panting. She looked towards where Shadow had crashed and then to the others. She gave them all a thumb's up and they all smiled.

OK! Done with my 17th chapter! Sorry for not posting yesturday. With vacation just starting, I wanted to get some sleep, so I woke up at 10:00 in the morning, ( extremely late for my standards ). But today I woke up at...2:00 in the morning, ( which is a bit early ), so I decided to get more sleep, and then I got up at 6:10, ( just right ). Anyway, please people, READ MY POLL AND DO IT! I NEED OPINIONS! THE POLL ENDS AFTER BREAK! And please even more people...HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM ME TO YOU!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	18. Power From Within

Alright people here is my 18th chapter! And I must warn you, this may be my last one. If I don't finish it today, then I will definetly finish it this week. Although I may make another chapter just for fun, I don't know. Anyway, alot of people are answering my poll, which I am quite happy about. After I made the poll, I showed it to my partner and he said that the one-shot and the pirate fic wouldn't have any votes, but actually, the one-shot and a Christmas sequal are the most popular so far! Who knew!? Anyway, enough dilly-dalling, let's get on with the possibly final chapter, Power From Within.

-EVAN AAML

''She did it!'', Misty yelled excited, jumping to her feet. At this very point, everyone became happy.

''Yes!'', Ash yelled doing the same as Misty. Both him and Misty grabbed each other's hands and jumped for joy. Then realizing what they were doing, they stopped jumping and looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled and drew closer to each other, their lips almost touching. Suddenly, May stood up in-between them, hugging Max and Pikachu.

''We won, we won, we won!'', May yelled happily. Team Rocket fell to the floor, relieved.

''Whew, it's over'', James said relieved.

''No more worrying'', Jessie said.

''I say we hurry up and get out of here with da others asap'', Meowth said. During this, Carlo helped Steven to his feet.

''Well, we won'', Carlo said.

''It's a beautiful thing, isn't it Brock...Brock?'', Steven said not getting a responce. Both him and Carlo sweatdropped at what they saw, Brock's eyes filled with hearts facing Alexi.

''Yes it is beautiful! And I can't stand it! I'm coming my dear!'', Brock yelled to Alexi. As soon as he started running towards her, Alexi sweatdropped. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Everyone didn't expect another one and they all braced themselves as the dust and rocks flew everywhere. While bracing herself, Alexi peeked through the dust and could see a figure. She gasped as she did. When the dust settled, Shadow was seen. His left arm and left side of his chest were missing. As the blood poured out of his body, he looked at Alexi with hate in his eyes.

''That hurt...alot...now your going to PAY!'', Shadow yelled. While he yelled, his left arm and chest were being covered in darkness. And, like before, his body grew back. As soon as the healing process was complete, he ran towards Alexi, who was too tired to move. Seeing this, Brock ran towards Alexi's side.

''Alexi, no!'', Brock yelled. Shadow noticed Brock's running and quickened his pace. When he nearly reached Alexi, he jumped in the air and yelled.

''Don't interfere!'', Shadow yelled. He then performed a tornado kick on Alexi to her head, which caused her to fly into Brock. The both of them then crashed into a wall beside Carlo and Steven. Shadow then made his way towards the others, slowly. ''Now I'm going to take care of every one of you!'' he said. As Shadow approached them, Pikachu had decided that he must protect the others, so his cheeks started to spark and he released a Thundershock at Shadow. Shadow was quickly hit by the attack and yelled in pain. When the attacked ended, he was covered in sparks. He gave Pikachu a menacing glare. ''Why you little rat!'', Shadow yelled. Pikachu used Quick Attack and ran around Shadow as he tried to hit him with a Shadow Ball. During this, Misty watched, worried for Pikachu. She then turned to face Meowth.

''Meowth, can't you help Pikachu!?'', Misty asked. Meowth shook his head.

''Sorry, I'm a normal type, my attacks would go straight through him'', Meowth said. Hearing this, Misty turned to Ash for answers, but he was deep in thought. He worried for Pikachu, but he knew he could handle himself.

''Ash...what are you thinking of?'', Misty asked.

''I'm wondering something...out of all of those attacks, why did the Solar Beam hurt him the most?'', Ash asked. The whole group heard this question and they were all thinking. Suddenly, Max thought of something.

''Wait, I got it! What happens when you turn a flashlight on in a dark room!?'', Max asked the gang.

''It lights up part of the room?'', Steven replied, not sure what this had to do with the current situation.

''Right! And what happens when you turn on the light in a dark room!?'', Max asked.

''All of the darkness dis...a...ppears! That's it! Shadow is weak against light! If we can get enough light in here, he'll vanish!'', Carlo said.

''Great, all we have to do then is destroy the ceiling, it's sunny out, that should be enough!'', Brock said. He was about to attack it, but Steven stopped him.

''If we try to, it will ruin the surprise. Shadow will see and find a way out of it'', Steven explained. The gang realized this and tried to think of a plan, except for Team Rocket, who just looked at them bewildered. Alexi noticed this and became annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find anything and they weren't even trying.

''Ergh! Can't you nimrods think of something!?'', Alexi yelled annoyed. Team Rocket became scared and quickly started thinking. Soon, James thought of something.

''I got it! Poison had us stick our hot air balloon on the roof of this building in case we needed it'', James said. Jessie and Meowth quickly caught on.

''Right! We have enough bombs on there to blow this whole building up!'', Jessie said.

''All we's need to do is press a button and the whole ceiling goes kabluie! Shadow will go away, and we's can all get aud a here!'', Meowth said. Everyone smiled at the plan.

''Alright then, do it'', Ash said. James nodded and pulled out a remote control. On it was one button, a big red one, ( is there any other kind, honestly? ). Before pressing it, James looked at Ash.

''Of coarse Pikachu will need to move, I don't know where the bombs will go off exactly'', James said. As if on cue, Shadow finally hit Pikachu and he flew towards the wall. Seeing this, Ash ran in front of him.

''Pikachu!'', Ash yelled. He then caught Pikachu.

''Pikapi!'', Pikachu yelled. When he realized Pikachu was out of the way, he brought his remote control forward.

''HERE WE GO!'', Team Rocket said as James pushed the button. At first, nothing happened, which didn't surprise Team Rocket since the hot air balloon needed to get in the air and hover above the ceiling. Then suddenly, an explosion occured right on the roof, which caused a hole to appear above the door to the room. Everyone looked up as random spots on the ceiling suddenly began to explode, letting light enter the room. One hole appeared right above Shadow's head and he jumped backwards, thinking the sunlight would come straight down. But he underestimated the location of the sun and the sunlight hit him. Shadow immediatly started to yell in pain.

''AUGH! THE LIGHT...IT BURNS!'', Shadow yelled. he then bent down to cover his face, still yelling. Suddenly, he stopped. There was silence in the room as everyone wondered what happened to Shadow. Just then, the silence was broken by laughter...sinister laughter. Everyone watched as Shadow lifted his head, laughing. ''Aha ha ha ha ha! Fools! You think you can stop me with a little light!? I give you credit for finding my weakness and yes, it did hurt, but you'll need alot more light than that to snuff me out!'', Shadow yelled.

''WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?'', Ash yelled. Just then, Shadow tried to step forward, but found that he couldn't.

''What!?'', Shadow said shocked. He tried again, but nothing happened. ''I'm stuck!? Errr! Darn you all!'', Shadow yelled. Watching this, Ash and the gang smiled.

''Yes! The light wasn't powerful enough to defeat him...'', Ash started.

''But it was powerful enough to stop him in his tracks!'', Misty finished. Everyone then cheered, but then realized something and stopped.

''Wait a minute, is it just me or is it a little too quiet in here?'', Brock asked.

''What happened to the explosions?'', May asked. Everyone then looked at Team Rocket, who were also confused. James pressed the button on his remote control again, but nothing happened. He pressed it continuously and still nothing happened. Everyone looked up at the ceiling wondering why the explosions suddenly stopped.

''Darn it! The bombs must have gotten jammed in the hole they were supposed to fall out of'', Jessie said.

''That means someone's got ta go up on da balloon and un-jam it'', Meowth said.

''I'll do it'', Misty said. As she stepped forward, a worried Ash held her shoulder.

''Wait Misty, it's too dangerous!'', Ash said worried. Misty smiled.

''It's OK, I can take care of myself'', Misty said. Ash looked into her eyes and realized that she was right. He released her shoulder and stepped back. Misty then ran towards the first hole that appeared on the ceiling. Fortunately, the hot air balloon was right above her and the step ladder slowly started to decend. Unfortunately, although from a safe distance, it was in Shadow's path, ( since he was facing the door when he got stuck ). As Misty stood there, looking up for the ladder, Shadow thought of a plan. Although he couldn't move his feet, the rest of his body could move. He looked at his hand and darkness swearmed around it. He then held his hand up to the air, with a smile on his face.

''Darkness Trap!'', Shadow yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground. This got everyone's attention and they all looked at Shadow. Suddenly, the darkness that swearmed around Shadow's hand traveled along the floor with quick speed to Misty. The darkness then slid under her feet. Thinking the darkness was dangerous, she tried to move, only to find out that she couldn't.

''Hey! I'm stuck!'', Misty said. Shadow laughed.

''Of coarse you are! I wouldn't want you to run away when I try to kill you!'', Shadow said. He then brought his right hand forth and a dark sphere appeared. ''You maybe thinking that this is an ordinary Shadow Ball, but it is far from it. This is what I call a Final Shadow Ball, why final? Because it's all I need to kill you once and for all!'', Shadow yelled. Everyone gasped. ''Let me explain. In this world there is ying and yang, good and evil, light and dark. That's easy to understand, but the're are also three types of people in this world. All evil, like me; all good, like you; or both good and evil, like most people. This attack isn't supposed to be a killer, it turns people's hearts into darkness, like mine. But something like this only works on people with both good and evil, it's fatal on people like you! Now then...PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED BY MY FAVORITE AND MOST POWERFUL ATTACK! FINAL SHADOW BALL!'', Shadow yelled as he threw the Final Shadow Ball at Misty. Misty watched in horror as the sphere flew towards her, unable to dodge. Ash watched, too shocked to move. The sohere then hit Misty and went inside of her, leaving no trace of it behind. At first, everyone was silent, shocked. The the darkness around Misty's feet disappeared. Misth then looked at Ash, who was scared beyond belief at the moment. Misty smiled...and then fell backwards. Ash and the gang all gasped, utterly shocked.

''MISTY!'', Ash yelled. He immediatly ran to her. Running as fast as he could, he slid across the ground to her side. ''Misty! Misty wake up!'', Ash said as he held her head up and shook her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at Ash. Seeing him, she smiled.

''Ash...thank you...thank you for...loving me...like I loved you'', Misty said quietly and slowly. Ash started to tear up.

''Don't worry Mist...your going to be alright, I'm going to get you out of here'', Ash said.

''Ash...take care of...my Pokemon...and watch out for...everyone'', Misty said. Ash now had tears coming down his face. ''I'll say hi to...Evan and Stephanie...for you'', she continued.

''Please Misty...don't go'', Ash said chocking up.

''I love you...'', Misty said with tears coming down. She then smiled and closed her eyes. Ash was stunned and gently shook her.

''Misty?'', Ash said, no response. He shook her again. ''Misty?'', he said, still no response. Watching this, May, ( who was holding Pikachu ), squeezed Pikachu, tears streaming down both of their faces. Team Rocket all hugged each other and bauled. Alexi, Brock, Steven, Carlo, and Max all cried. Ash continued to hold Misty's head, crying. ''Misty...why...why did you have to go...'', Ash asked Misty. Not expecting an answer, Ash closed his eyes and put his forhead onto Misty's. Ash held Misty's hands together with his and looked at Misty. ''I love you'', Ash whispered before kissing Misty on the lips. Seeing the sight in front of him, Shadow smiled.

''Well, I have to give the girl props. She was the first person to not die instantly, she had a strong heart...just not strong enough'', Shadow said. He then started laughing, knowing very well that everyone would be mad and not caring. Suddenly, sensing something amiss, Shadow stopped laughing and looked at Ash and Misty. Suddenly, him and everyone in the room looked on in shock at what happened in front of them. Both Ash and Misty's bodies turned a bright, white light, causing some people to shield their eyes. This light caused Ash and Misty's bodies to float in the air slowly until they were both standing up right in the air. Ash was still kissing Misty and still holding her arms. Then suddenly, both Ash's AND Misty's eyes opened, but their eyes were all like the white light around them. Shadow couldn't believe what was happening. Quickly, he made a Shadow Ball and threw it at Ash and Misty. But as soon as it came within a foot of them, the light destroyed it. Slowly, Ash and Misty broke the kiss, but held their hands together.

''Power From Within...Power of light!'', Ash and Misty said in unison. Right after saying this, both Ash and Misty held on hand out towards Shadow, ( Ash's right and Misty's left ), and their other hands stayed holding each other's. Suddenly, a large beam of light shot out of their hands and flew towards Shadow. Still unable to move, Shadow watched in horror as this large beam of light headed his direction.

''No! This cannot be!'', Shadow yelled. Then the beam stricked it's target. Shadow yelled in agony. ''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'', Shadow yelled as his body started to disappear. Eventually, Shadow and all of the darkness vanished. Slowly, the beam got smaller and smaller until it disappeared all together. Then Ash and Misty bodies stopped glowing and they let go of each other. Everyone except Ash looked in shock at the fact that Misty was now alive! Ash and Misty looked at each other.

''We...did it'', Ash said catching his breath.

''Yes...we did'', Misty said doing the same. They then ran into each other for a hug. All of the others started cheering at the relevation before them. But while they hugged, two small glimmers of light appeared. Ash and Misty noticed them and looked as the glimmers of light turned into two complete balls of light. As the others noticed the balls, Ash put an arm in front of Misty. But, realizing that these were nothing to fear, he dropped his guard and they continued to look at them. Suddenly, the balls of light grew brighter and brighter. They then began to take form, but it was too bright to see what kind of form. Just then, the light became duller and people were able to see. But what they saw shocked them to beyond belief.

NUTS! I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS STORY DONE BY NOW! DARN IT, DARN IT, DARN IT! Anyway, I hoped you liked this little part. If you'll excuse me, I have to go into Narrating form...''Now that Shadow has been defeated, what will Ash and the gang do? What are these two forms of light, are they another threat? Is their journey over, or is it just beginning, tune in next time for, ''Power From Within''!''. Alright, some of you call me crazy for doing that, BUT I DON'T CARE, I LIKE IT! Anyway, I will definetly finish this story this weekend! I am sure most of you are exstatic about this. However, if something is to happen where I don't get to finish it, please don't be alarmed, I will update when I can. I also plan on making a notes chapter after this to discuss things about my stories, answer questions you may ask me, and give you the answer to the contest I gave you awhile ago THAT NO ONE ANSWERED OR EVEN TRIED TO ANSWER!...OK, I think I got my point out. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. See you soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	19. A journey's end is another's beginning

Here it is...the 19th and hopefully last chapter of, ''Power From Within'', I hope you all liked this story as much as I did! Anyway, I would have had this up yesterday, but when I woke up to do it...I sort of, well, vomited...as I did all day...but here I am, and ready to finish this! I will possibly posy another chapter after this to answer questions, reveal the contest's answer, and talk about some upcoming projects, so if you have any questions, I may post them! But for now, here is, ( hopefully ), my last chapter!

-EVAN AAML

As the group looked on at the forming lights, they felt that something amazing was about to happen. When the lights fadded, they looked and were completely shocked at what they saw. Floating before them, in light form, was what appeared to be...Evan and Stephanie! The two of them looked at Ash and Misty and smiled. ''Great job! You defeated Shadow and discovered the Power From Within, I knew you could do it!'', Evan said.

''The world is now a safer place because of you!'', Stephanie said. Still a bit shocked, Ash got closer to them.

''So, are you guys...angels?'', Ash asked. Both of them looked at each other and giggled.

''No, were beings of light, Shadow was right about there being 3 types of people'', Stephanie said.

''It turns out that when people like us die, they go to the realm of light'', Evan said. Now Misty got closer.

''Can you guys explain what this, ''Power From Within'', stuff is?'', Misty asked.

''You see, anyone who has powers has the Power From Within, it's like a source of power. Everyone's source of power comes from light, all you did was release it'', Evan explained.

''But we lost our powers when you died, how did we get the Power From Within?'', Ash asked.

''Because of your love. You two expressed love right to the end, and love is one of the most powerful forces on Earth...besides a mallet'', Stephanie joked. All of the girls in the room laughed.

''But then, how come Evan didn't use it when you died?'', Ash asked.

''Good question. We were supposed to, but unlike you, I had thoughts of anger and revenge, the power of light can't work for someone thinking like that, that's why Shadow and his gang could never do it either'', Evan said. Ash and Misty nodded in understanding.

''So now...what happens to you two?'', Misty asked.

''We go back to the realm of light'', Stephanie said. Ash and Misty saddened.

''Now don't be sad! You guys have the power of light, you can do anything now!'', Evan said. Ash and Misty thought for a moment, looked at each other, and smiled mischeviously.

''Anything?'', Ash asked.

''Anything'', Evan answered. Ash and Misty smiled again.

''Well then here!'', Ash and Misty said in unison. They both then held out their hands and blasted two beams of light at Evan and Stephanie in the chest. Suddenly, the two of them grew brighter and brighter until you couldn't see anymore. Then all of the sudden, the light vanished and everyone heard a thud. They opened their eyes and saw Evan and Stephanie sitting on their behinds on the ground, no longer glowing or floating. Surprised, Evan and Stephanie looked at each other, and then at themselves.

''We're alive!?'', Evan and Stephanie said shocked. Evan then flicked Stephanie's ear, which she immediatly covered afterwards from the pain.

''Yep, we're alive'', Evan said smiling. Stephanie smiled back.

''I'm still not so sure'', Stephanie said. Suddenly, she pulled out her mallet and banged Evan over the head with it. As Evan liyed unconscience on the ground, Stephanie looked at her mallet. ''Yep, we're definetly alive'', she said. Watching this, Alexi's hands were now fists from excitement and she jumped in the air.

''YEY! We defeated the bad guys and our friends are back to life!'', Alexi yelled. She then turned around, wrapped her arms around Carlo's neck and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around and did the same to Steven. After that, she bent down to give one to Max, who blushed emensfulyl afterwards. She then stood up and turned around to see Brock jumping up and down and pointing at himself. Alexi became annoyed and smacked Brock in the head with her mallet. Afterwards, everyone ran to Evan and Stephanie, ( except for Brock, who was dragged by Steven, and Team Rocket, who walked to them slowly to keep their distance ). While everyone was hugging Evan and Stephanie and being thankful that they were alive, Steven remembered something. He unzipped his vest and pulled out Evan's hat. He then walked up to Evan and held out his hat.

''I believe this is yours?'', Steven said. Evan smiled and accepted the hat, then placing it on his head. Suddenly, Ash and Misty also realized something. They looked at each other and smiled. They then held their hands out towards Evan and Stephanie. After doing this, a ring of light appeared around their necks. When the light disappeared, everyone glanced to see their necklaces, Evan's gust of wind, and Stephanie's raindrop.

''We felt tyou were missing those'', Misty said.

''Now we know that your definetly alive'', Ash said. Everyone laughed.

''Can we get out of here now!? This place gives us the creeps!'', Team Rocket said in unison. Alexi perked up after hearing this.

''Yeah, and you two have plans to make!'', Alexi said to Evan and Stephanie. They both looked at each other and smiled.

''What do you say guys, head back to the Cerulean Gym and help us plan this wedding?'', Evan asked.

''YES!'', everyone said excited.

''OK then, we can take the hot air balloon, we'll get there quicker'', Stephanie said.

''YEY!'', everyone cheered. So Team Rocket brought down their hot air balloon and everyone got on. As the balloon began to float into the air, everyone got one last view of the abandoned building before leaving it behind. While hovering over the forest, everyone made their own little spots to hand around in the basket of the balloon. Brock was making a little snack in the center of the balloon with Alexi's and Carlo's help, Team Rocket was operating the balloon, Max was playing with Pikachu, Steven and Evan were saying something to Stephanie that apparently offended her since the two of them were lying on the ground afterwards, and Ash and Misty were cuddling near the edge of the basket. From a slight distance, May was watching Ash and Misty and became slightly jealous, but very happy for them. She then gazed out to the forest and thought of something that seemed to make her smile. Stephanie walked beside her.

''What's up May? You seem out of it'', Stephanie said. May looked at her, smiled, and returned to gazing.

''Yeah, just thinking'', May said. Stephanie glanced over to Ash and Misty, ( who now shared a kiss ), and understood.

''Ah, your a little lonely? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your special someone soon'', Stephanie said. She then gave May a pat on the shoulder and walked away, leaving May alone to her thoughts, her happy ones. While over the desert, they were able to see Cerulean City. But before they got there, the guys on the balloon, ( meaning all of them, including Meowth and Pikachu ), decided to play a little game. The rules were simple...randomly select a person to throw off the balloon( they were close enough to the ground where it wouldn't hurt ). They had decided to first try Carlo, who they managed to get hanging over the edge, but he managed to skillfully swing over and back into the basket. They then tried Pikachu, but they never got to throw him over since Pikachu barbequed the person who tried it, ( Ash naturally ). They then tried Misty, May, and Stephanie, and the boys, ( Ash, Evan, and Steven ), actually managed to grab them and bring them towards the edge, but unfortunately, the girls somehow managed to switch them around and pushed the guys off. The three of them landed on the desert ground with a thud. Steven's head was stuck in the sand, Ash was spitting out sand from his mouth, and Evan unfortunately landed...on a cactus. Soon after, the three ran towards the balloon and they all managed to use their powers to get back on. After that, they decided that the game was over. When they finally reached the city, they gazed at their destination, the Cerulean Gym. Once there, Team Rocket landed the balloon on their land and they all got off and walked inside.

''Girls, I'm home!'', Misty yelled. Immediatly, her three sisters ran from where ever they were to her and the others.

''Your home!'', Violet cheered.

''We were so worried about you!'', Lily said.

''Your not hurt are you?'', Daisy asked. Misty managed to calm down the worried girls.

''No, I'm fine, but you better sit down, this is a long story'', Misty said. So they all walked over to the pool area and did as they were told. Misty then explained everything in full detail from when they left to when they arrived. After the story. the sensational sisters were speechless. ''I don't expect you to believe me, but...'', Misty said, she was interupted.

''It's OK, we believe you'', Daisy said.

''We just don't want to talk about it, we don't want to hear what dangerous stuff happened to you'', Lily said.

''Yeah, we just want to talk about...'', Violet said. Everyone listened in on what she was going to say.

''YOU AND ASH GETTING TOGETHER!'', the girls yelled out. Ash and Misty collapsed and everyone else sweatdropped. ''Like, we're going to be aunts soon!'', they continued. Ash and Misty blushed emensfully at this and tried to stop them. After awhile, the girls allowed the group to relax after their long journey. They let them have full freedom to the food, ( which they prepared, I'll say that the're not bad cooks ), and pool. They also allowed them all to stay as long as they need to, ( but they warned Team Rocket ). May, Max, Alexi, and Pikachu were swimming in the pool, Team Rocket was being watched carefully on the bleachers as they ate food the girls offered, Evan and Stephanie were sitting on the pool's edge, letting their feet soak in the water, Carlo and Steven were talking to the girls about their gym battles and shows, which often was a pain since the girls changed the topic to clothes and make-up, and Ash and Misty were cuddling on the bleachers. Suddenly, their was a noise on the loudspeakers, the door bell. Since May had just gotten out of the pool, she offered to get it.

''I got it!'', May said. She then walked to the sliding doors and became extremely shocked at who was there, ( this is to you prettygirl17, and all other contestshippers! ). ''DREW!?'', May yelled. Drew stood there, blushing at the sight of the bikini-wearing coordinator, but did his best to hide it.

''Uh, hey May, ( HEY, THAT RYMES! )'', Drew said trying to sound cool. May blushed emensfully.

''Drew! What are you doing here and why are you staring at me!? Look away!'', May yelled. Drew didn't see why it was a problem, but covered his eyes none the less. But as May walked to the pool to get clothes, Drew quickly took a peek, still blushing. When May returned, she lead Drew to the pool, ( May didn't change, she just wrapped a towel around her and put on a white T-shirt ). Once there, he was greeted by everyone.

''Hi Drew!'', Ash said.

''Oh, hey A...'', Drew said. He stopped when he noticed Ash's arm around Misty. Ash looked confused, but then explained.

''Oh right, this is my girlfriend Misty, who've I've been friends with for awhile now, you never met her'', Ash explained. Drew smirked.

''Wow Ash, never knew you had it in you, good job!'', Drew said. Ash became angry and started to yell out random words of anger while Drew gave Misty a bow, ( as in he bent ovr in hello, I always forget how to spell that! ). Suddenly, Alexi, ( who was now out of the pool and wore similar to what May did at this point ), ran up to Drew.

''Oh so your Drew huh? May has told me all about you!'', Alexi said.

''Oh has she?'', Drew said looking at May.

''Yep, even a nice little story about you'', Alexi continued. May tried to stop her.

''Alexi! Stop it! Quick, before he realizes about...'', May said, she was interupted.

''You told them about the Grand Festival didn't you?'', Drew said. May sweatdropped. While Alexi nodded, May smacked her.

''No! Of coarse not!...well maybe...OK just the girls!'', May said not being able to handle the pressure. The girls smiled and the boys looked confused. ''Anyway, why are you here?'', May asked.

''Well I came to Kanto to do some contests, so when I got here, I came looking for you. When I was in Pallet. a bunch of people who said they knew you told me you where here, so I left for here, after I had had breakfast, lunch and diner at someone's house who kept on saying that a friend of Ash's is a friend of her's, ( three guesses as to who that is, and the first two don't count ). So here I am'', Drew explained. May looked stunned.

''You came here looking for me? Why?'', May asked.

''Well I figured that you and me could go on a little date here'', Drew said. Now everyone, ( especially May and Alexi ), was shocked.

''A date!? Why would you go on a date with me!?'', May asked shocked.

''Well we are going out!'', Drew said, not understanding why she was shocked.

''WHAT!? WE ARE!?'', May yelled blushing. Drew didn't get why she was surprised. But then a thought came to his mind and he laughed. ''DREW! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!'', May yelled.

''May! You don't kiss someone like that and not express love! Don't you think that that kiss at the grand festival was a bit random!?'', Drew said smiling. May smiled too.

''So then...you love me!?'', May asked hopeful.

''Jeez! And I thought you had SOME intelligence in you, YES!'', Drew said relieved that she finally got it. May smiled uncontrolibly and ran into Drew. Drew seemed shocked, but wrapped his arms around her. She then looked up at him. Slowly, they got drew closer to each other, ( Drew drew closer to May, I find that funny ), until they kissed. Everyone cheered and Alexi hugged both May and Drew, who had just stopped the kiss.

''Oh! You two look so cute together!'', Alexi said. Everyone laughed. Stephanie then stood up and faced the gang. Evan Ash then stood near each other as Misty stood near Stephanie.

''Before we go any further, I have an announcement to make, I found this out just this morning, ( let's say it's the next day, after Misty told the girls what happened when they returned ), and I think you'll all love it...I'M PREGNANT!'', Stephanie yelled.

''SAY WHAT!?'', Evan and Ash yelled in unison. Evan nearly fainted, but luckily Ash caught him. The girls all surrounded Stephanie in excitement and joy. But before they went overboard, Stephanie stopped them.

''OK everyone, TIME TO PLAN THE WEDDING!'', Stephanie said. Like a sudden typhoon, a wind blew up and dust flew everywhere. When the dust settled, All of the girls disappeared. Evan, Carlo, and Steven were blown into the pool, Ash was trampeled on, James and Meowth managed to run a safe distance away from their path and were now near Drew, who still stood there, utterly confused and shocked. The guys got out of the pool and Ash stood up. The guys all then met near Drew.

''I guess guys aren't allowed to make plans for weddings'', Ash said. Max then took a loud sip of his drink. All of the guys looked at him and he looked at them, confused. After awhile, the girls all returned, excited about the upcoming wedding. They had decided to have the wedding a month after they returned from fighting Shadow and the others. So within that short time frame, all of the people at the gym prepared. Since they decided to have the wedding there, they all made arangments. All battles and shows were postponed until the wedding was over, so everyone chipped in. Evan, Steven, Stephanie, and Alexi were all taking acre of what to wear, while everyone else made preparations for the wedding, food, after party, and so forth. After a month, the wedding came. Ash and the gang all invited their families to see the wedding. Since Evan, Stephanie, Carlo, Alexi, and Steven had to family, ( I'm just saying this for the story ), the wedding was a bit small, but that didn't mean the wedding was great. Max was decided to be the ring bearer, but since they didn't know any little girl, they decided to ask the little girl with the Azurill they saved from the guys at the Park earlier. After the wedding, everyone danced and cheered and celebrated. Some little problems happened, but these problems only made the wedding more rememorable. One of thses problems was at the Fruit Punch bowl, when Ash, Drew, Evan, and James decided to go to have a drink. Unfortunately, Ash and Drew didn't realize that this Fruit Punch had alcohol in it, so there they stood, acting like morons die to the fact that they were drunk and never had alcohol before. Evan and James just stood there, laughing and making sure that they stayed out of trouble, ( this story is partially true with me at a wedding I went to, I drunk fruit ounch the while time there and didn't realize it had alcohol in it! Boy did I feel good after that! ). After the wedding, Evan and the gang asked if they could stay until Stephanie's baby arrived, which the Sensational Sisters, ( this includes Misty ), said yes to. 9 months afterwards, ( I'm guessing this is a good time frame ), it was time. Stephanie was rushed to the nearest hospital, ( as if by magic... ), and there they all waited. Evan was pacing in the waiting room while everyone else sat there in anticipation. Awhile afterwards, a nurse came out. Evan and the gang surrounded her. The nurse said that they were both fine and that the birth was a success. Everyone sighed in relief. The nurse then asked Evan if he wanted to see his little girl. Immediatly, everyone slowly and quietly walked into the room where Stephanie was in, holding her baby girl. After Evan held her, Misty and May had a try. When they held the baby, they looked at Ash and Drew. The boys looked at each other, knowing that their fate was sealed and what was in store for them in the future. Awhile afterwards, Evan and the gang had decided that they overstayed their welcome and that it was time to leave. Before leaving, they had decided that it was too dangerous to allow Ash and the gang to keep their powers, so they asked them if it was OK if they could take them, and they agreed, knowing it was the right thing to do. After that, Evan and the gang left. They all walked away from the gym, waving at Ash and the gang. While everyone waved, Ash and Misty looked at each other. They held their hands out towards each other and amazingly, light grew forth from their hands. They closed their hands and looked at each other, amazed. They decided to put their funger to their mouths and then continued waving goodbye to the others. Things were certainly going to be different now.

FINALLY! I'M DONE! WOOOOOHOOOOO! ( does a little dance ). After god knows how long, I have finshed it! I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did! Good luck reading it all! Anyway, Now that I am done, I have to wait for Carlo Santos's reply to my message and see when he's ready to work on our song-fic. Anyway, Please review people, this is the most important chapter, so please leave me a long one if you can! And as always, I will answer questions, but if you want me to wait to answer them until I write my little extra chapter, then just say so. For now, I am going to wait and see how many of you people review. And also, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO FIND THE MISTAKE I PURPOSELY PUT IN THIS STORY FOR MY CONTEST, LOOK THROUGH IT, I WILL ANSWER IT LATER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! But until then, I bid you all a farewell, and I will see you next time, when I make my first song-fic. Until then! Best of wishes to you all! And don't forget to answer my poll if you haven't yet! See you soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	20. Extra Chapter Fun Page

OK people this isn't really a actual chapter of, ''Power From Within'', it's a extra chapter that I felt like adding! Anyway, on this chapter, I will explain...

-The answers to the 2 contests I placed on here, ( 1 in the beginning of the story, 1 in the middle )

-A preview of my next story

-Deleted Scenes from the story

-The winner of my poll

-ETC

I would have had questions on this page too, but no one asked any, which surprised me! I figured that people would have been confused on the story! Now, just so you know, the things I listed above are in no particular order, so for right now, I will explain the winner of my poll.

You see, I posted the poll on the first day of Thanksgiving break and I closed it on the following Monday. And the winner is...NO ONE!

Horror Fic-2  
Sequal to Payback and Payback Returns-3  
Sequal to Christmas-4  
A Pirate Fic-0  
A One-Shot-4

The answers really surprised me to be honest with you, me and my brother both expected both sequals and the horror fiv to get all the votes, but you guys really want to see a one-shot! AND NONE FOR THE PIRATE FIC, JEEZ! Anyway, so decide the winner, I will let Carlo Santos decide which one when I manage to get contact with him, which brings me to my next subject!

The next story I plan on doing will be not only my first song-fic, but my first story that is being co-authored! The song is called, ''I want you exclusive'', from the t.v show, ''Making the band'', (the 4th one I think, not sure ). Unfortunately, I can't start it until I get contact with Carlo Santos, the last time I talked to him, it was about, a month ago or so? Not sure, but he's on a busy schedule, ( he's 22, so you could imagine ), so I'll be patient. You can find the song on Youtube if your curious. I forget what it was under, but I'm sure you can find it! And now, onto my next section!

I had placed 2 contests in this story to see if not only you were reading my author notes, but if you were paying extreme attention to what I wrote. The first contest, ( which was more like a game than a contest ), I asked you readers to look for the 2 hints I placed in this story that were from 2 other stories I made myself, and the answer were...

The Dare Game and Payback!

In case you didn't realize, in chapter 7, 'Truthful Romances', the girls all played a game with a bottle, a game you might recall as being called TRUTH OR DARE, and you may also recall that the rules to this game were the same as in, ''The Dare Game'', with the exception that instead of only Dares, they did only Truths. And in chapter 4, 'The Truth', Team Rocket found the bad guys secret base. And if you recall, James mentioned that the abandoned building seemed, FAMILIAR? Like in Payback AND Payback Returns. I even gave you alittle clue that that had something to do with it, I gave you a AN on it! I also mentioned the title of this story like THOUSAND TIMES! I give props to...

sapphirechamp

For taking a swing at the guess, she guessed the tickling scene in chapter 6, 'Let The Training Begin!', and the beach scene in chapter 7, 'Truthful Romances'. Although these were wrong guesses, at least she tried! Good job sapphirechamp!

And as for the other contest, I asked you readers if you could find the mistake I placed in here, and although like 2 OF YOU GUESSED! None of you got it right. But anyway, the mistake I placed in here was actually on accident. When I wrote this story and read it to my partner, ( brother ), I realized the mistake, but instead of fixing it, I placed it on here and made a contest out of it. And the answer is...

On chapter 5, 'The Message And Powers', Team Rocket's motto!

This is the answer because, in case you didn't realize, in the very beginning of the story, I mentioned that this story took place right after the Hoenn League, but Team Rocket's motto is the one they say IN THE BATTLE FRONTIER! I never even once mentioned the Battle Frontier on here so that it would be easier to guess, but I completely understand if you didn't get it because you don't see the shows. My props for this contest goes to...

sapphirechamp, ( again! )  
prettygirl17  
Raven the Ravenous  
Al  
Twinkie TUTUS

For attemtping to find the answer. Though they all mentioned what they thought the mistake was, ( with the exception of prettygirl17, BUT SHE LOOKED THE MOST AND ACTUALLY TRIED! ), none of them had it. But I give them the props they deserve anyway, I at first thought that the mistake would be easy to find since I found it myself so quickly, but I guess not! And now for the next part!

I actually had tons of deleted scenes from my story, but most of them are so small, they don't mater, but the biggest deleted scene was the ending, I actually had a different one, which means that the ending I placed on here was a ALTERNATE ENDING! In the original ending I made, when Ash and the gang were at the Gym and Drew appeared, ( this is right after he tells May he loves her ), Ash tells Misty that he has somewhere to go and leaves. Later on, Ash returns to find everyone outside in the back of the gym, ( which I said was like alot of open space, mostly hills, the beautiful, sunny scenes, you can imagine ). He talks to Evan and he tells Ash that Misty and Stephanie are inside because Stephanie had something to tell her. Ash then revelas what he left for. He went shopping and got a WEDDING RING FOR MISTY! When the girls return, everyone meets up around Ash and Evan and then Ash proposes to Misty. Misty obviously says yes, and then everyone cheers. Right after this, Stephanie annouces her pregnancy, ( the scene where Evan and Ash yell out, ''SAY WHAT!?'', was in the original writings ), and they cheer again. At this point, May wants the cheering to continue, so she yells for Drew, ( who is near the boys ), and tells him that they should get married. He has his doubts since they just started dating, but May persuads him and he proposes, ( without a ring ). Brock then thinks that him and Alexi should get married, but she tells him that Jessie and James have a better shot at getting married than they do. Jessie and James then look at each other and back off slowly. This is when the girls run off to take care of the wedding(s), leaving the boys alone. ( in the original, Pikachu went with the girls by force, since they took him, the grooms got smacked by the wives with their mallets for making a joke about their future marriage, and Max never had a soda, which took out the joke with the loud sipping ). The ending was pretty much just the gang getting married, then the birth came around, ( the scene where May and Misty give Drew and Ash, ''The Look'', was also in the original ). Evan and the gang then left and they all loved happily ever after, ( I forgot to take away Ash's and the gang's powers, so I added that on here, Ash and Misty's ''Light Scene'', was never in the original ).

While reading this scene to my brother, he said that their were too many weddings all at once and that it ruined the ending. I agreed, and I changed it. The reason for the, ''Light Scene'', at the ending was for a little hint that I may make a sequal, WHAT DO YOU READERS THINK!? Anyway, since I don't have any questions to post here, I think this is the ending of the extra chapter! I can't think of any other deleted scenes, and I'm no good at a blooper reel! Hmmm...well, I guess I can give you all a...

THANK YOU! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND LOVING IT! I APPRECIATE IT! I GIVE YOU ALL A THUMBS UP, CLAPPING, YEY, WHATEVER!

Maybe, if you people review quickly enough, I can add something to this chapter, like your questions or suggestions. But you have to REVIEW NOW PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD MORE THINGS, REVIEW AWAY! TELL ME WHAT TO ADD AND I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!

Anyway, I guess that's it, for now at least, until I can make my song-fic, I'll be on break, something I haven't had IN 8 MONTHS! MY GOD, I'VE BEEN WRITING, READING, OR POSTING THIS STORY FOR THAT LONG!...OK, I think I got my stress all out, now then, if you want me to add something to this chapter, rather it be...

-Questions  
-Suggestions  
-Shoutouts to me or any other author  
-ideas, ( may not use them, but I appreciate your ideas anyway! )  
-ETC

...then you have to review me and tell me, until then, I will see you later!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


End file.
